Hogwarts, Uma História
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: A origem da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e de seus fundadores. "Godric voltou para sua sala e colocou a espada ao lado de onde deveria estar a taça de Helga e a tiara de Rowena.Suspirou e sorriu.O sonho tinha se realizado.Hogwarts estava pronta"
1. Capítulo 1

Um homem, de longas barbas e cabelos ruivos, olhava da proa de seu navio para a imensidão do mar a sua frente.

Era grande e de ombros largos, suas vestes eram de pele de animais e armadura por baixo. No cinto estava preso um machado, em seu pescoço um grande medalhão dourado de sua família e em sua cabeça um elmo de forma cônica.

Os olhos cinza transmitiam terror, tanto a amigos quanto inimigos, e eram envoltos por tinta negra, como para a guerra.

Seu sorriso mostrava deboche.

- Capitão, estamos a dois dias do nosso destino. E o tempo está a nosso favor. – um homem de roupas semelhantes ao chamado Capitão, olhava hesitante, como que com medo de que fosse atacado a qualquer momento por não terem chegado ainda.

- Ótimo. – respondeu, sem lhe dirigir o olhar. A voz era grossa e baixa.

Caminhou lentamente até a parte mais alta de seu navio, que mais parecia um grande barco. Possuía uma terrível carranca na frente, e algo semelhante a um rabo na parte traseira.

De repente um tremor no mar, fez o barco perder a estabilidade e os marinheiros se assustarem.

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador para logo em seguida um baque quase virou-o.

- O que é isso? – o Capitão andou depressa até estibordo olhando para as águas escuras.

- Algo se chocou com o navio, senhor! Pode ser uma baleia ou...

Antes, porém, que pudesse terminar, um enorme rosto saiu da superfície da água.

Parecia com um dragão gigante, ou até um absurdo crocodilo. Escamas cobriam seu corpo e dentes afiados saíam de sua imensa boca.

Os homens começaram a gritar e correr pelo convés.

- É o Leviatã! É o Leviatã!

O Capitão surpreso, mas não apavorado, olhava o monstro.

Histórias sobre aquele...mito...já tinham sido contadas. Descreviam-no como um réptil crocodiliano gigante...

Mas não era um crocodilo, ou dragão.

Era uma cobra de tamanhos absurdos e desproporcionais.

Tinha certeza disso pois ele podia _escutá-la_.

Compreendia o que o animal pensava. E não eram pensamentos agradáveis.

_Vou matar todos. Estava com saudades de ter marinheiros frescos para o jantar._

E preparou-se para atacar.

Apanhou alguns homens e os estraçalhou. Em seguida arrancou a gárgula da frente do barco.

O Capitão sorriu e continuou a encarar o Leviatã.

_- Curioso. Aquele homem não está correndo._

- _Isso porque não tenho medo de você. E quer fazer o favor de parar de destruir meu navio? – _respondeu. Não em dinamarquês, sua língua pátria, mas em uma linguagem ininteligível para qualquer um que não fosse uma cobra. Sibilos sinistros saiam de sua boca, mas seus subordinados não notaram. Estavam mais preocupados em salvarem suas vidas.

_- Você...consegue me entender?_

Parecia surpreso e instantaneamente cessou seu trabalho.

- _Sim. Consigo. E se não parar de atacar meu navio, serei obrigado a matá-lo._

O Monstro soltou um guincho terrível que fez todos chorarem apavorados, mas o Capitão notou ser uma gargalhada.

_- Você? Matar-me? Nenhum homem pode me matar. Gosto de sua audácia. Mas isso não salvará sua tripulação._

- _Não me importo com minha tripulação. Por mim pode comê-los. Só quero meu navio inteiro._

O Leviatã riu novamente.

_- Qual seu nome, destemido e cruel Capitão?_

- _Sou Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin._ – ele disse retirando algo de dentro de suas vestes, que se assemelhava a uma varinha.

_- Muito prazer, Salazar Slytherin. _

* * *

A floresta estava repleta de sons.

Sons de animais, de árvores e de pessoas.

Não era comum pessoas irem festejar no meio da floresta, a noite na Irlanda.

Mas aquelas não eram pessoas comuns e era um dia para grandes comemorações.

E não havia perigo de ninguém ouvi-los.

- Merlin! Estamos muito felizes de ter finalmente resolvido dar um alô para seus companheiros da Irlanda. – um rapaz de barba e cabelos curtos e loiros sorriu.

- Sim. Deixou um pouco de lado sua doce Britânia e veio para nós. – um outro riu-se também.

- Apenas por duas noites meus queridos. Apenas por duas noites. – disse sorrindo, Merlin.

Merlin, um senhor de aparência idosa, com barbas e cabelos prateados que competiam para ver quem arrastava primeiro no chão, ajeitava sua manta negra para sentar em uma pedra.

- Bom. Você veio com um propósito é claro. – suspirou uma moça gorda de olhar maternal. Servia em uma taça, grandes goles de vinho a Merlin. Mas servia de uma forma diferente. Com um objeto comprido e fino. Com ele fazia parecer que a cumbuca de vinho flutuava. – E não apenas para se embebedar de álcool. – riu.

- Hum...mas isso também é bom. – gargalhou. – Mas vocês têm razão. Estou procurando uma jovem. Tive uma...profecia.

Calaram-se todos olhando para o homem.

Todos eles tinham certo poder. Não era tão incomum quanto pensavam.

Apesar disso Merlin era o único que eles conheciam que tinham esses tais poderes e além disso previa o futuro.

- E com quem deseja falar? – o rapaz que primeiro se dirigira a ele, falou com expectativa. Todos ali sentiam a mesma coisa.

- Ah...ela ainda não está aqui. – ele olhou em volta de forma zombeteira. – Tenho tempo para mais um pouco de vinho.

- Ela? Então é uma mulher. Hum...- disse esperançosa enquanto servia o vinho.

- Mas não está aqui, Magda. Ele acabou de dizer isso. Pode perder as esperanças. – riu um homem gordo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso...- emburrou-se. – Apenas...

Uma menina em seus 18 anos, entrou correndo pela clareira. Brincava com seus amigos e fazia grande algazarra.

Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos. Usava uma bela tiara de pedras brilhantes que não condizia com o restante das roupas simples que vestia.

Todos que a conheciam falavam de sua imensa beleza, apesar de ela parecer não notar isso.

Corria como um menino e fazia o fogo aumentar e mudar de cor com suas mãos.

- Rowena! Pare com isso! – a moça dos vinhos falou irritada. – Vai chamar atenção dos Não-Mágicos.

- Desculpe, Magda. – e os olhos da menina dirigiram-se para o homem sentado na pedra. – MERLIN! – ela correu e o abraçou sorrindo.

- Minha doce Rowena. Continua fazendo travessuras.

- Ah...é. – ela disse vermelha. – Mas ando estudando bastante como sugeriu que fizéssemos da última vez em que esteve aqui. Roubo os livros da cidade e ensino pros menores.

- Você sabe que roubar não é certo. – Merlin tentou parecer rígido, mas seus olhos brilhavam de forma brincalhona.

- Eu sei disso. Mas que de outra forma podemos estudar magia sem que saibam?

- Na prática. – disse Magda ainda rabugenta.

- Praticar é muito bom, minha cara. Mas a teoria também é importante. Já lhes disse isso. – Merlin voltou a atenção para Rowena. – Tive uma visão.

Rowena ficou mais pálida do que já era.

- Sobre quem?

- Você.

Novamente todos no local silenciaram.

- Preciso levá-la comigo até a Britânia.

- Britânia? Mas...por que? – ela falou confusa, sem saber se gritava de felicidade ou se escondia de medo. – soube que já faz tempo que os bárbaros estão atacando Britânia.

- Anda bem informada. Mas não os chame de bárbaros. Vocês também são chamados assim, sabiam hibérnis?

A menina cruzou os braços irritada.

- Mas não atacamos ninguém como aqueles...brutos dos vikings.

- Bem. O dia está clareando e vamos demorar para chegar ao nosso destino. Ao SEU destino. Você vem?

- Tenho escolha? – ela disse suplicante.

- Você sabe que sim. Mas se vier, estará seguindo o destino que as estrelas formaram para você.

- Tudo bem. – ela suspirou. – Eu vou.

* * *

- Esses germanos estão preocupando a todos, senhor.

- O que posso fazer? Trabalham como todos os outros e me dão lucros. E não me causam problema algum.

- Mas senhor... – o homem falou nervoso. – os outros camponeses têm _medo_ deles.

- Medo? – um homem de cabelos escuros e de cavanhaque, olhou confuso para seu interlocutor.

- Sim. Eles dizem que..são estranhos. Coisas estranhas acontecem naquela casa. Panelas funcionam sozinhas, luzes de diversas cores saem da chaminé e uma vez uma criança caiu dentro do rio por perturbar a filha do casal.

- Estranho.

- Sim. E estão começando a pedir que o senhor os expulse, ou não trabalham mais na colheita. Suas plantações vão morrer.

- Hunf...e eles também. Se alimentam disso. – o soberano disse irritado e levantando-se.

- Mas será ruim para o senhor mesmo. – disse hesitante.

- Eles que se atrevam a me desobedecer! Mando matar a todos! – bateu na mesa irritado.

- Seria muito mais simples arranjar mais dois trabalhadores do que quinhentos, não? Sem falar que eles podem resistir e matar alguns de seus homens.

- Tem razão. Para que problemas? – pensou. – Tudo bem. Faça o que tem que fazer.

A menina corria ligeira pelos campos da Britânia em direção a uma pobre casa nos feudos de um poderoso senhor.

Entrou como um furacão fazendo a porta bater fortemente contra a parede da casa.

- Mamãe! Papai! Olha!

A mãe saiu da cozinha nervosa.

- Helga! Pelo amor de Deus! Quer colocar a casa abaixo? E se for mais uma de suas esquisitices, por favor não faça. Os vizinhos já estão com medo de nós.

A jovem pareceu ficar triste.

- Mas...eu aprendi algo novo...

A mãe suspirou e passou a mão pelos cachos loiros da filha e sorriu tristemente.

- Eu e o seu pai sabemos que você é especial. Não entendemos porque consegue fazer essas...coisas. Mas não é todo mundo que entende.

- Mas mãe...eu não faço nada que machuque os outros.

- Eu sei. Eu sei.

Através da porta escancarada, o pai de Helga entrou assustado.

- Os homens do nosso senhor estão aí fora.

Saíram os três juntos, tremendo.

- Vocês estão expulsos das terras de Dom Miguel. – o homem que antes conversava com Dom Miguel, disse secamente.

- Mas...nós...fizemos algo que foi do desagrado dele?

- Não estão aqui para discutir as ordens dele! Ponham-se para fora.

- Bom, se fomos expulsos, então ele não é mais nosso patrão. Então podemos, sim, questionar. – Helga disse com ar petulante.

- Que menina atrevida! Quer ser presa, garota?

- Quero ver tentar. – ela disse furiosa e de repente os cavalos começaram a inclinar sobre as patas traseiras e relinchar. Todos os guardas caíram e as plantas os prenderam ao chão.

- Feitiçaria! Bruxos todos vocês.

- Helga! – a mãe falou horrorizada e a menina deixou-os fugir.

O cavaleiro ajoelhou-se perante seu senhor, quando chegou ao castelo.

- Bruxos! São bruxos senhor. Tentaram nos matar!

- Bruxos? Hum...você disse que o casal tem uma filha. É bela? Quantos anos?

O vassalo estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Sim. É bela e deve ter uns 15 anos.

- Ótimo. Traga a família Hufflepuff até mim.

- Será seguro, senhor?

- TRAGA ATÉ MIM! – e assim que seu servo assustado afastou-se, sorriu.

* * *

**Olá, gente! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Antes que eu me esqueça vou dar umas explicações.**

**Primeiro: Eu fiquei em dúvida qual gênero colocar nessa fic. Pensei em por aventura/romance, porque mais para frente terá romance! Mas...como só é possível colocar dois personagens principais e eu escolhi Godric e Salazar, ia parecer meio...hum...gay. Rs. Então tirei o romance.**

**Segundo: Essa minha fic é um tanto quanto atemporal. Pesquisei MUITO para escrever pois é algo de época e a queria historicamente correta. Bem, não deu muito certo.  
Eu coloquei cada fundador de uma origem diferente de acordo com suas características pessoais e quem tem a ver com a história da Inglaterra.  
Salazar é um viking dinamarquês, Helga é da Germânia, Rowena uma hibérni (que são celtas da Irlanda, assim como os bretões são os da Inglaterra) e Godric (que ainda não apareceu e o único que não é dos chamados "povos bárbaros") um típico cavaleiro medieval inglês.**

**Porém, as épocas dessas coisas estão meio confusas, os vikings invadiram a Britânia (era como se chamava a Inglaterra) lá pelo século VIII e durou até o século XI acho, os povos germanos e celtas foram para as terras britânicas muito antes dessa época, e a parte da Santa Inquisição (que eu citei vagamente como ainda no comecinho dela) só no fim da Idade Média. Então o tempo que ocorre a fic não existe! Rsrsrs **

**Ah, sem falar que não faço a mínima ideia de quando Britânia passou a ser Inglaterra, então inventei uma época qualquer da fic. **

**Bom, acho que eram só essas explicações iniciais que eu precisava dar, caso tivesse algum leitor aficionado por história e quisesse me matar por minhas mancadas. **

**Divirtam-se! Até a próxima semana. Beijos. **

**PS: Não, essa fic não possui títulos nos capítulos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Uma grande batalha acontecia nos campos do sul de Britânia.

Os cavaleiros já estavam cansados daquela invasão absurda que aqueles povos bárbaros vinham fazendo há muitos anos.

E ainda por cima reis dinamarqueses estavam querendo controlá-los também.

Mas era bem difícil manter a defesa. Cada vez que acabavam com um grupo e paravam para descansar, no dia seguinte chegavam mais navios. Sem falar de regiões que já estavam cheios desses vikings.

Dois dias de batalha já havia passado e apenas no pôr do sol, é que o último suspiro dos invasores foi dado.

Os cavaleiros deram um forte brado e voltaram para seu acampamento.

Provavelmente no dia seguinte teriam revanche.

- Vocês foram muito bem hoje, homens! E voltaram bem mais com vida do que da última vez. – a voz forte e nobre era acompanhada de um sorriso barbudo e amigável.

O homem sentou-se cansado e sujo em frente a uma fogueira e suspirou.

- Cansado, senhor? – um rapaz jovem, sorriu.

- Imagina! Ainda consigo cortar mais alguns pescoços. – ele riu arfando.

- Sei.

- Ei! Está duvidando de seu superior? – falou em tom brincalhão e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos, iguais aos seus. – Você teve noticias de casa, Henrique?

- Sim! Papai e mamãe estão bem e com saudades. Estão muito preocupados. E Elizabeth também. – ele sorriu travesso.

O homem riu e olhou para o fogo.

- Anh...os homens andam percebendo que você faz...coisas, Godric.

- Anh? O que? – o soldado chamado Godric não havia prestado atenção.

- Sabe...suas...mágicas.

- Calado Henrique! Quer que eu seja descoberto e morto? Você sabe que está começando uma onda de perseguição. Uma caça às bruxas, desde que aquela menina inconsequente foi se mostrar na praça da igreja, dizendo que estava cansada de se esconder e ser vista como aberração.

- É...a pobrezinha teve um final pior do que ser vista dessa forma.

- E graças a essa "pobrezinha" estamos sendo perseguidos. Mas esses idiotas são tão ignorantes que queimam e enforcam os Não-Mágicos! Até parece que nós morreríamos na mão deles. Há! – ele soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

- Bom...alguns morrem como a menina.

- É porque ela não conhecia o feitiço de Congelar Chamas.

Ficaram em silêncio e por fim, Henrique o quebrou.

- Queria ter poderes como você, mamãe e papai. – ele disse tristemente.

- Nesses tempos tumultuados, é bem melhor não ter. – suspirou. – Agora vamos dormir! – Godric deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Henrique, riram e deitaram-se para um novo dia.

* * *

Helga andava pela floresta, tinha parado de ouvir o latido dos cachorros. Não gostava de machucar animais, então teve que tentar fazer algo com sua magia para despistá-los.

Chorava copiosamente lembrando-se do que acontecera.

O maldito do senhor havia mandado prender os pais e serem julgados pela nova Inquisição criada. A Santa Inquisição.

Ela era a bruxa e não eles. No entanto, iam ser condenados.

Tentou impedir. Primeiro conversando, depois gritando e por último usando magia.

Não possuía o canalizador de mágica que já ouvira falar que existia: a varinha, mas às vezes, quando estava com raiva ou em grande necessidade coisas aconteciam.

E aconteceram.

A cortina do palácio começou a pegar fogo e os guardas afastaram-se com medo.

Dom Miguel porém veio tentar impedi-la.

Foi jogado de uma grande distância. Então, de repente, ele gritou e tudo ficou escuro.

Havia sido atacada por trás. Dom Miguel tentara apenas distraí-la.

Acordara ainda zonza. Estava em uma grande cama com lençóis de seda.

Levantou-se rapidamente, mas sentiu um enjôo e deitou-se novamente.

- Dei-lhe uma poçãozinha para que não use seus "poderes" em mim. Também sei fazer bruxaria. – o sorriso maligno de Dom Miguel apareceu da parede oposta a cama. – Não como você é claro. São coisas aprendidas com curandeiros...

- Meus pais...

- Ah...sinto informar que não passaram do "teste".

- O que...? – ela disse confusa.

- A Inquisição declarou-os culpados. Claro que eu dei uma ajuda para isso acontecer.

- Não... – ela choramingou sem ter forças para fazer algo mais.

- E agora minha querida. Vamos ao que interessa. Esperei muito até você acordar. – ele subiu na cama e beijou seu rosto.

De início não conseguia fazer nada, então de repente uma grande raiva foi subindo e ela sentiu que podia matá-lo se quisesse.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – ela berrou e o soberano saiu voando novamente, desta vez com uma força descomunal batendo contra a parede e caindo ao chão desacordado.

Helga levantou-se arfando, nervosa e resolveu que deveria partir o mais rápido que pudesse.

Assim que acordasse, Dom Miguel não deixaria acabar dessa forma.

Agora estava nessa floresta sem saber direito para onde iria. Tinha ouvido falar há muito tempo, de um grupo de pessoas como ela, que reuniam-se no sul de Britânia. Precisava encontrá-los. Talvez lá estivesse mais segura e até arranjasse uma varinha. Aprenderia a controlar melhor sua magia e usá-las corretamente...aprenderia até novas coisas. O que era bem mais bem-vindo na ocasião.

* * *

Merlin e Rowena chegaram no amanhecer do terceiro dia, a uma aldeia distante de qualquer feudo. Se aquele tinha dono, o mesmo não possuía conhecimento daquelas pessoas morando ali.

Merlin entrou na frente e cumprimentou as pessoas que vinham até ele.

- Esses são parentes seus.

- Parentes? Quer dizer...em magia? – Rowena ficou surpresa.

- Também. Esses são os bretões. São do seu povo, porém instalaram-se aqui. E também possuem magia. – ele sorriu.

- E como eles conseguem viver sem problemas aqui? – ela olhou abismada diversas pessoas andando com suas varinhas a mão, carregando bolsas flutuantes, entre outras coisas. – Ainda mais...exibindo-se assim.

- Ah! Usam um feitiço que vocês hibérnios não conhecem. É um feitiço que mantém essa vila invisível aos olhos de qualquer um Não-Mágico, entendeu?

A menina aquiesceu e desceram de seus cavalos.

- Eu não tenho aquilo. – ela apontou para um jovem que segurava a varinha no alto e fazia baldes d'água subirem até o segundo andar de uma casa. – Por que eles precisam e eu não?

- Não é que precisem. É apenas algo que ajuda a magia a ser controlada e também não ser desperdiçada sem necessidade.

- Ela acaba? – falou assustada.

- Não. Mas ficamos cansados ao usar demais. Você quer uma? – Merlin sorriu.

- Pode ser.

Merlin andou mais um pouco e mostrou um senhor adulto. Nem jovem e nem velho que estava dentro de uma casa.

- Este é o senhor Olivaras. Ele que faz nossas varinhas. – Merlin mostrou a sua.

- Ahhh!

- Minha família está nos negócios de varinhas há muitos anos senhorita Ravenclaw. E para continuarmos famosos nos negócios, os filhos homens sempre se chamam Olivaras. – sorriu. Rowena seguiu para a porta da frente, mas antes que entrasse, algo chamou sua atenção. Uma jovem, com aparência de dias de privação de comida, água e banho, caminhava pela vila.

- Senhor Merlin...olhe!

* * *

**Olá. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando. Quase não postei hoje (não estou me sentindo muito bem), mas achei que poderiam pensar que meu problema de falta de responsabilidade nas atualizações havia voltado rs.**

**Bem, eu já respondi aos reviews pelo site, mas caso mais alguém tenha aquela dúvida sobre Salazar, eu explico aqui. Eu quis colocar cada personagem não só de uma região diferente (achei que ficaria mais interessante), como também a cor dos cabelos. Sei lá...para ser diferente... e por algum motivo, eu sempre imagino os vikings ruivos! E como não há uma descrição exata de cada um, dá para criar um pouco. **

**Tenho a impressão que eu ia escrever mais alguma coisa, porém não estou lembrada. Se me recordar coloco na próxima nota.  
Beijos e até a próxima semana. **

**PS: No capítulo anterior, eu coloquei divisória entre a parte que o senhor feudal manda o seu subordinado prender a família de Helga e a parte que a própria aparece, mas não saiu no site. Por isso pode ter ficado estranho. **


	3. Capítulo 3

Salazar viu um exército a sua espera no litoral. Nunca tinha tido uma recepção tão calorosa, pensou sorrindo. Uma multidão de homens furiosos empenhando espadas ensangüentadas. Era uma bela cena.  
Seu navio foi o primeiro a atracar. Então desceu e ergueu a mão.  
- Quero falar com seu capitão. – sua voz sob forte sotaque fez muitos soldados encolherem-se.  
Um homem de armadura com partes vermelhas e uma espada cravada de rubi, deu um passo a frente e com grande altivez falou.  
- Eis-me aqui. É o capitão dos bárbaros? Onde está seu exército? Por que não está a vista?  
- Opa opa...quanta pergunta! Uma de cada vez. – sorriu tentando ser simpático, o que o fez parecer ainda mais sinistro. – Sim, sou o capitão. E não tenho exército.  
Um silêncio de estupefação fez Salazar sorrir ainda mais.  
- Então é muito corajoso ou muito tolo, invadindo nossa terra, sozinho.  
- Pode ter certeza que sou páreo a todos vocês. Juntos.  
Um dos soldados ficou ao lado de seu senhor.  
- Não acredito no que diz. É uma armadilha. De que outra forma poderia ter trazido todos esses navios até aqui, sem tripulação?  
- Eu tenho uma ajudazinha dos deuses... – Salazar falou debochado, mas com certo tom de desprezo.  
O capitão olhou-o de cima a baixo.  
- Quero conversar com você. Em particular.  
Diversas vozes estouraram tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia. "Está louco? Vai matá-lo quando estiverem sozinhos!" e "Isso com certeza é uma emboscada!" fez-se ouvir.  
- Silêncio! – o capitão gritou. – Não se preocupem. Estarei bem. – falou pousando a mão no ombro de Henrique. – Sabe que estarei bem, não sabe, meu irmão?  
Henrique fez que sim.  
Os dois homens subiram ao navio do qual Salazar tinha vindo.  
O capitão britânico olhou a volta.  
- Realmente não há exército algum. Foi por meio de magia que chegou aqui, não foi?  
Salazar não demonstrou surpresa.  
- Como sabe? – e então, olhando nos olhos de seu interlocutor, entendeu. – Também é um bruxo.  
- Por favor...fale baixo.  
- Não tem com o que se preocupar. Como pode ver, só temos nós, vivos aqui.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Um leviatã matou a todos.  
- Menos você? – ele disse desconfiado.  
- Sim. Digamos que...domestiquei a fera.  
- Hum...Qual seu nome?  
- Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. E o seu?  
- Godric Gryffindor. – apertaram as mãos ainda sem muita animosidade. – Como aprendeu a falar nossa língua?  
- Gosto de ler livros estrangeiros. – deu de ombros.  
- Ora! Então não são tão bárbaros lá na Dinamarca quanto pensamos. – disse surpreso.  
Salazar fechou o semblante e voltou a andar pelo convés.  
- Quero que me deixem passar em paz. Éramos a última tropa e não virão mais invadi-los. Nosso rei Canuto está morrendo e ninguém mais quer se preocupar com seu...paísinho. – falou com desprezo e raiva.  
- Não. Deverá ser levado como nosso prisioneiro.  
Salazar então voltou a sorrir.  
- Matarei a todos se tentarem. – puxou sua varinha de dentro das vestes.  
- Esqueceu-se que também tenho magia? – Godric também mostrou sua varinha e posicionou-se como em um combate.  
- Por que serve a esses...Não-Mágicos? São patéticos, delicados...com um feitiço posso matar a todos.  
- Você também servia a eles, ou estou enganado?  
- Apenas como peças do meu jogo. Queria vir a esta terra e eles eram uma boa desculpa. Além do mais, se ainda pudesse arrancar cabeças de alguns britânicos, isso seria ainda mais divertido.  
- Fale a verdade. – Godric abaixou sua varinha. – Já estavam desconfiando de você lá, não é?  
- Isso também. Mas como eu era um bom capitão que os deu muitas vitórias fingiam não ver. Tinham medo de mim e esperavam que eu morresse nessa guerra. – riu alto. – Tolos.  
- Não estou disposto a duelar com você. Se não também me revelarei diante do meu exército. Permitirei que vá.  
- Ótimo. – Salazar guardou sua varinha nas vestes e olhou em volta. – Quando se cansar de servir a eles, pode procurar-me.  
- Como?  
- Você não é um bruxo muito bom, não é? É isso que dá andar com eles...não treina muito. Qualquer bruxo consegue encontrar-se com outro, se quiser.  
- Ainda não estou entendendo.  
Salazar revirou os olhos e desceu do barco. Godric foi atrás ainda confuso e voltou aos seus homens.  
- Senhor...vai deixá-lo partir?  
- Sim. Deixe-o ir.

* * *

Helga estava dentro de uma casa acolhedora e quente, bebendo chá.  
Duas pessoas estranhas olhavam para ela e isso a fazia se sentir...com medo? Essa não era bem a palavra, pois eles não transmitiam perigo.  
Mas não se podia confiar em seu instinto. Depois de dois dias fugindo de guardas, cães, um senhor feudal mau, por dentro de uma floresta cheia de perigo, qualquer um pareceria um anjo.  
- Está se sentindo melhor? – a moça de cabelos negros perguntou, sorrindo amavelmente.  
- Sim, obrigada. – a voz de Helga era quase um sussurro rouco. – Quem são vocês?  
- Somos bruxos...  
- Merlin! – a menina disse nervosa.  
- ...assim como você.  
Helga largou a xícara espantada.  
- Como sabe...?  
- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu prevejo o futuro e sou um legilimens. – sorriu amigavelmente.  
- Um o que...?  
- Você ainda tem muito que aprender. Mas não se preocupe. Aqui será ensinada bem.  
- Eu terei uma varinha? – seus olhos brilharam.  
Merlin sorriu e olhou para Rowena.  
- Vocês se darão bem.  
Helga admirava tudo o que via. Era tão mágico! Pessoas com corujas no braço como se fossem animais domésticos, penas que escreviam sozinhas...  
E ela que sempre achou que suas pequenas traquinagens com as crianças da vila fossem a melhor coisa que pudesse fazer.  
- Aqui, com o tempo, aprenderá a fazer muitas coisas extraordinárias. – Merlin disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da garota. Ou talvez tenha mesmo lido.  
- Todos os bruxos e bruxas têm aula aqui? Ou em algum outro lugar? Há uma...universidade de magia?  
- Infelizmente não. Como deve saber, estamos entrando em um momento ainda pior do que antes, se é que isso é possível. Ninguém aprende coisa alguma que não os eclesiásticos. E agora está começando essa caça às bruxas...ainda de forma branda, mas tenho certeza que em breve isso se tornará um pandemônio!  
- Isso é injusto! Na verdade, sempre achei injusto não poder aprender de tudo que existia. Quando eu era bem jovem, na minha terra natal, a Germânia, havia um padre que nos ensinava muitas coisas interessantes. – Helga falava sorrindo enquanto recordava.  
Rowena concordou.  
- Também acho que todos deveriam ter o direito de aprender. Principalmente magia! Algo que não se aprende tão facilmente apenas vivendo. – parou e virou-se para Helga.  
- No caminho até aqui, eu e Rowena conversamos sobre o futuro. Sobre o que eu vi e a missão de vocês. – Merlin sentou-se em uma cadeira a beira da rua que, Helga teve certeza, antes não estava ali.  
- Vamos construir uma grande escola. Uma escola de bruxos!  
Rowena parecia prestes a explodir quando deu a notícia. Helga ainda atordoada tentou traduzir o que a mulher dissera.  
- Mas...um colégio para todos? Seria um projeto imenso!  
- Sim. E é por isso que ainda não podemos começar.  
- Não?  
- Não. Faltam integrantes em nosso grupo. – Rowena olhou rapidamente para Merlin em tom confidencial. O bruxo assentiu com a cabeça dando permissão para continuar. – Há mais dois bruxos que também serão responsáveis por essa empreitada.  
- E onde eles estão?  
- Não muito longe daqui. – Merlin olhou em direção ao horizonte de forma sonhadora. – Mas ainda não é tempo do grupo reunir-se. E enquanto isso, ficará aqui conosco. Aprendendo as artes da magia!  
Helga sentiu o coração palpitar de excitação. Era a primeira vez em dois dias que conseguia se sentir feliz e em casa.

* * *

**Gente, como teste, eu coloquei os parágrafos um em baixo do outro, para não ficar muito separado como o site do fanfiction deixa. Mas se não gostarem dessa forma, no próximo capítulo eu ponho normalmente. É só me dizerem o que acharam, ok? E também coloquei os meus parágrafos mais seguidos como sugeriu a Electra de Lioncourt.  
Obrigada pelos comentários e aceito de bom grado as críticas construtivas, pois elas ajudam na melhora dos textos.**

**Beijos para todas e até a próxima semana. **


	4. Capítulo 4

Passaram-se alguns meses desde que Helga e Rowena chegaram à vila de bruxos.  
Rowena ensinou tudo que sabia à menina mais nova e ficava encantada com a dedicação com que ela ouvia e colocava em prática as aulas.  
Havia coisas que eram desconhecidas para ambas as garotas e Merlin era um ótimo mestre.  
Helga era uma boa aluna mas Rowena era excepcionalmente inteligente e ágil. Quando não conseguia entender ou reproduzir um feitiço de primeira, ficava nervosa e se dedicava ainda mais.  
Amava ler e contava tudo o que lia para Helga, que agora era tida como uma irmãzinha mais nova e adorada.  
Mas estava começando a fica impaciente quanto à profecia.  
- Quando esses dois escolhidos vão se juntar a nós, Merlin? – comentou em um jantar preparado especialmente por Helga. – Nossa...isso está muito bom Hellie.  
- Obrigada. – Helga disse timidamente. – Mas é bem demorado de se fazer. Quero aprender melhor aqueles feitiços de levitação e vontade própria nas panelas e utensílios de cozinha para poder ir mais rápido.  
- Ensinarei amanhã. – Rowena disse bebendo um gole de vinho educadamente. – O senhor não me respondeu. – olhou de volta para o homem de aparência idosa.  
- Está chegando o momento, não seja apressada. Quantas vezes já lhe disse que tudo vem a seu tempo?  
- Tudo bem. É que...andei fazendo uns esboços de como poderia ser essa escola. – Rowena sorriu.  
- Mesmo? – Helga falou admirada. – Deixe-me ver.  
Papéis com vários desenhos de grandes cômodos e andares foi posto em cima da mesa.  
- Claro...é só uma idéia. Posso melhorá-la. _Vou _melhorá-la.  
- Por que a pressa? Poderíamos esperar os bruxos faltantes para fazermos o projeto juntos. – Helga sorriu ao dizer isso, pois sabia que o forte da amiga não era paciência.  
- Quer dizer que não gostou? – fez beicinho parecendo magoada.  
- Claro que gostei! Mas eles também poderiam dar sugestões.  
- Ou não. – pensou. – Podem ser uns preguiçosos e sinceramente, não me importo de pensar nessa parte sozinha. Mesmo.  
- Rowena! Agora está sendo egoísta. – Merlin a censurou. – Não se esqueça de que quatro pilares são a base de sustentação para um edifício sólido e forte.

* * *

Godric participava de um grande banquete em uma sala real.  
Uma confusão de vozes embebidas de vinho e manjares enchia o grande salão.  
Por fim o anfitrião, o rei, levantou-se com uma grande taça e todos se calaram.  
- Amigos, quero dizer-lhes que o jantar está sendo magnífico! Assim como a companhia. – desviou o olhar para um grupo de jovens mulheres da corte. Ouviu-se um grande estouro de risos masculinos e o rei continuou. – Espero que a minha senhora a rainha, não tenha escutado. Dormirei com os cães.  
Mais uma saraivada de risos.  
- Agora, falando seriamente. Vocês foram homens bravos e honrosos durantes esses tempos tortuosos. Mas seus esforços foram recompensados: livramo-nos dos temíveis vikings! – o rei fez um som como um "arrrr" parecendo um pirata. Mais risos. – Infelizmente, depois desse curto descanso em seus leitos com suas esposas, de apenas alguns meses, terei que mandá-los a uma nova empreitada.  
Fez-se silêncio.  
Iriam para qualquer lugar que o seu senhor ordenasse.  
Não apenas pelo fato de serem obrigados a obedecer, mas porque tinham prazer em fazê-lo.  
Porém, haviam guerreado como condenados durante anos contra os vikings dinamarqueses e se submetido por 300 anos a reis estrangeiros. Estavam cansados e queriam apenas um momento de sossego.  
- Como sabem, o grupo de bretões está aumentando. E alguns hibérnis estão se juntando a eles. – falou severamente com o semblante alterado. – Não podemos permitir que esse grupo pagão se alastre por nossa Britânia. A igreja está iniciando uma guerra cristã com aqueles que não são normais. Vocês sabem...estamos sendo dominados por...bruxos!  
Um ar tenso se abateu pelo salão e Godric fez força para não corar.  
- E essas anomalias estão se tornando cada vez mais abusados. Nos enfrentando sem medo, como se fossem superiores.  
- Mas...senhor...o que os bretões têm a ver...com isso? – Henrique falou timidamente, pois não era comum o rei se interrompido.  
Porém ele apenas sorriu amigavelmente.  
- Os bretões junto com seus outros povos de outras regiões, são os que mais reúnem esses...bruxos. Nem sempre fazem parte do seu povo, admito, mas são grandes culpados por eles estarem se organizando, se revelando e se rebelando. Devemos impedir isso.  
Godric, de incomodado, estava passando para um sentimento de grande irritação. Nunca tinha estado com esses povos bárbaros, mas sentia que eles eram da sua família. Eram como ele e agora teria que comandar um exército para destruí-los?  
Primeiro que isso seria ridículo. Com um movimento de varinha eles poderiam muito bem já ter destruído todos os Não-Mágicos. No entanto tentavam viver em harmonia.  
Segundo, mesmo que tivessem alguma chance...não poderia fazer isso em hipótese alguma. Teria que conversar com o rei. Era um velho amigo seu, mas bastante teimoso.  
Após o jantar, Godric dirigiu-se ao rei em particular.  
- Senhor...podemos conversar?  
- Claro, meu amigo! – as bochechas estavam rosadas por causa da grande quantidade de vinho.- Venha.  
O levou até um aposento contíguo ao salão.  
- Eu sei que não deve estar nem um pouco a vontade com essa nova missão. Teve grandes perdas e gostaria de ficar mais um pouco com sua noiva, mas entenda: isso é necessário. Além do mais, darei um presente por essa batalha. A terra que conquistar será sua.  
- O que, senhor? – disse assustado – Bem, obrigado, senhor. Mas...eles nunca nos fizeram nada de mais. Não podemos simplesmente atacá-los.  
O rei parou surpreendido e o olhou sério.  
- Em nome de nossa amizade, fingirei que essa conversa nunca aconteceu e que não está falando essa heresia.  
- Heresia? – sufocou o grito que ficou tentado a dar, de raiva. – Eu apenas não quero atacar um povo que nunca me fez nada na vida! Não quero ter sangue inocente em minhas mãos. Não foi para isso que decidi servir a coroa real.  
- Esses podem não ter sido seus ideais, mas está aqui, sob juramento e terá que fazer o que eu ordenar. – o rei falava com um tom de voz alterado.  
- Então talvez eu não queira mais servir-lhe, ó meu senhor. – disse debochado.  
- Será preso e guilhotinado por isso! Sabe disso!  
- Que seja feita a sua vontade. Pelo menos terei minha consciência limpa. – disse erguendo ambos os punhos para o rei, oferecendo para ser posto a ferros.  
O rei soltou uma risada calma e amigável.  
- Olha...estamos sob o efeito do álcool e não estamos raciocinando devidamente. Que tal conversarmos amanhã sobre isso?  
- Minha decisão está tomada. Não irá mudar com a chegada da aurora, estando eu sóbrio ou não.  
- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Ponderarei sobre isso. Pensarei sobre o que me disseste e darei o veredicto amanhã. Agora me deixe dormir que estou cambaleando de sono.

* * *

**Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo. Eu sei que está meio curto esse e agora que eu tirei os espaços parece ainda menor, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior. Hum...espera, deixa eu conferir para não estar prometendo algo que não vai acontecer. **

**Ah sim, é maior rs.**

**Espero que estejam gostando até agora. \o/**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	5. Capítulo 5

- Seu pedido foi aceito, meu caro Gryffindor. Cavalgará até a localização dos bretões e conversará amigavelmente pedindo que se retirem de _nossas_ terras. Se não saírem, teremos que agir de outra forma. E a oferta de ontem ainda está de pé.

- Obrigado pela sua sabedoria, meu senhor. – Godric sentia-se aliviado, mas algo no olhar do rei o dizia que havia mudado de ideia muito rapidamente. – Quando partiremos?

- Se possível, ontem. – disse secamente.

Godric aquiesceu, pediu a licença e foi organizar seu batalhão.

- Gaylord. – o rei chamou um dos soldados de seu braço direito, além de Godric. – Assim que ele ganhar a confiança deles, ataque. Não deixe pedra sobre pedra. E se Gryffindor criar problemas...já sabe.

O soldado assentiu e saiu logo em seguida.

Durante a longa marcha do exército britânico, Godric parecia refletir.

O rei havia mudado seus pensamentos de forma tão súbita. E antes estava tão decidido. Como que para dar às suas dúvidas uma certeza, o cavalo cinza de Gaylord emparelhou com o seu.

- Gryffindor, o rei ordenou-me que se não quiserem sair, teremos que partir para a batalha.

- Ele me disse.

- Mataremos a todos. _Todos_. – frisou bem as palavras.

- O que? – falou exasperado e puxando as rédeas de sua montaria tão repentinamente que seu cavalo fez um protesto, bufando. – Mas não podemos fazer isso! São inocentes!

- Por isso mesmo você terá que convencê-los. – sorriu satisfeito.

Com um ar sério e superior, Godric respondeu asperamente.

- Esse é o _meu_ exército. Eles obedecerão ao seu comandante. Não irão atacar ninguém se eu assim o desejar.

- E eu sou mandado pelo rei! – gritou o outro homem possesso. – Quem você acha que irão seguir? Se der problemas, meu caro, tenho ordens de prender você, sua família e acabar com aquelas pessoas. E então...o que vai ser?

O punho cerrado de Godric estava tremendo e alguns obejtos, bem como árvores, tufos de grama e pedras, começaram a vibrar e levitar.

- Eu bem sei o que tu és, aberração! Não tente me atacar ou seu irmão normal sofrerá por você.

- Posso te matar. – falou entre os dentes.

- Faça. E o rei saberá que seu protegido não é tão bonzinho assim. Diga-me, Gryffindor: você tem poderes. Mas será que é páreo para o exército todo do rei?

O homem relaxou os braços e os objetos voltaram aos seus devidos lugares.

* * *

Merlin já estava acordado quando Rowena desceu as escadas da casa em que estavam instalados.

- Já acordado? Pensei que finalmente tinha conseguido te vencer nisso. – riu enquanto colocava em sua xícara uma grande quantidade de bebida quente e escura.

- Está na hora.

- Marcamos algo para hoje? – Helga perguntou também descendo. Ajeitava as roupas e o cabelo.

- O terceiro integrante da missão. Está a caminho.

Rowena soltou uma exclamação de alegria.

- Até que enfim! Ele recebeu algum tipo de chamado? Por que ele está vindo?

- As circunstâncias que o trazem aqui não posso revelar. Mas de início não será tão interessante quanto imaginam.

- O que quer dizer? – Helga falou confusa.

- Já disse. Deixemos o destino agir.

A noite, um barulho de cascos e a imagem de tochas a distância, fez todos os moradores da vila saírem de suas casas.

O exército parou diante do terreno e olhavam para todos os lados.

- Tem certeza que é aqui que o rei disse que deveríamos chegar? – Gaylord perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim. – Godric respondeu.

- Acontece, meu capitão, que não há nada em um raio de muitos quilômetros. – sua voz transparecia impaciência.

- Sei tanto quanto você. – respondeu asperamente terminando, assim, o assunto. Godric não entendia porque conseguia ver a cidade a frente enquanto todos os outros permaneciam confusos, procurando a sua volta. Talvez fosse magia. Deveria ser, concordou. E se fosse, era melhor que nada dissesse e continuasse a manter tal fato em sigilo.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que, um senhor idoso ao lado de duas jovens surgiu do nada. Como três aparições.

- Alto lá! Quem são vocês? – Gaylord perguntou, tomando a frente de Godric, escondendo a surpresa. Godric irritou-se ainda mais, se possível, com tal ousadia.

- Nós que deveríamos perguntar isso, não? Estão em nossas terras e chegam com armas e fogo perguntando quem somos? – o homem que respondeu tinha um ar simpático.

- Suas terras? Desculpem-me, mas essas terras pertencem ao rei. Sem falar que... – olhou em volta. – Vocês moram a céu aberto?

- Gostamos de nos conectar a natureza. – Merlin falou com um leve sorriso sem tirar os olhos de Godric.

Ambos mantiveram o olhar, sem ao menos piscar.

Finalmente o capitão interrompeu o silêncio.

- Gostaria de..anh...conversar com seu povo.

- Povo? Que povo está vendo aqui Gryffindor? – Gaylord perguntou.

- Poderíamos conversar? – ele ignorou o soldado e continuou. – Apenas conversar.

- Claro. Entre conosco.

- Não. Ou todos nós vamos ou ninguém irá. - o soldado do rei respondeu com soberba.

- Ora...então ninguém irá! – Rowena tomou a frente irritada. – Vocês que estão tentando nos achar. Se não quiserem seguir o que...

Merlin levantou a mão o que fez a moça calar-se com grande respeito.

- Vocês não nos põem medo. Só deixaremos todos entrarem se Gryffindor assim desejar.

Houve um silêncio. Godric não conseguia entender como aquele homem poderia saber seu nome.

- Eu vou sozinho. – expressões de raiva e descontentamento fizeram-se ouvir, mas ele seguiu em frente.

Godric entrou na vila e olhava o que lhe era apresentado. Adentrou em uma construção humilde, mas acolhedora. Merlin ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira.

- Sou Godric Gryffindor. – disse sentando-se. – Mas parece que já sabe disso.

- Sei muito ao seu respeito. Não tudo. Mas o que me permitem saber. – o velho sorriu e pediu a Helga que servisse vinho ao cavaleiro. – Meu nome é Merlin.

- Merlin! – sua feição era uma mescla de espanto e incredulidade. – Ouvi histórias suas. O feiticeiro das florestas.

- Feiticeiro, há! – Merlin fez um gesto com a mão direita, que indicava desdém. – Feiticeiros produzem artimanhas limitadas, ligadas a frases feitas e coisas místicas. Eu, assim como você, sou um bruxo.

Sem ainda conseguir distinguir muito bem a diferença, Godric continuou.

- Não vou perguntar como sabe que sou um bruxo. Já disse que sabe coisas sobre mim e não duvido. E essas senhoras?

- Esta é a Helga Hufflepuff. – disse indicando a menina loira de ar sorridente.

- Muito prazer. – cumprimentou de forma educada e serviu o vinho.

- E essa é a doce Rowena Ravenclaw. – falou em tom divertido.

Por eliminação, só poderia ser a de cabelos negros e olhar de poucos amigos.

Godric analisou-a para tentar descobrir onde ela parecia ser doce. Não conseguiu, então fez apenas uma leve saudação.

- Bom, irei direto ao assunto. Meu rei deseja essas terras de volta.

- E nós com isso? – Rowena o encarou irritada.

- Bem, vocês estão instalados nela, senhorita Ravenclaw.

- E quem vai nos tirar daqui? Você sozinho? Porque os outros nem mesmo podem ver nossa vila. Quanto menos lutar contra nós. – Rowena continuou.

- Não podem ver?

- Não. – Helga respondeu sentando-se também. – Estamos protegidos por magia ante-Não-Mágicos.

- Interessante. Mas entendam, eles vão descobrir uma maneira de entrar aqui. E quando descobrirem, não vai ser algo bonito.

- Há! – Rowena riu. Godric notou agora que seu sorriso era lindo, mesmo que não fosse verdadeiro e transmitisse apenas escárnio. – Eles não descobrirão, tolinho.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Não sabia como argumentar mais. Tinha certeza de que eles estavam certos. Meros mortais não poderiam movê-los de lá, mas sua família...

Seus pais eram bruxos, porém não sabiam usar essa dádiva muito bem. Haviam nascido em uma época mais complicada ainda e não puderam aprender a canalizar sua magia.

Estava ensinando-os, contudo ainda não era o suficiente para se proteger de uma horda de homens cruéis. E seu irmão e sua noiva eram Não-Mágicos. Seria ainda mais fácil começar com eles.

Percebeu que estava devaneando e perdera alguns minutos em silêncio.

Merlin o olhava seriamente. Godric sentiu-se envergonhado. Como se aquele homem pudesse ler todos os seus pensamentos. Talvez pudesse.

- Sairemos daqui. - era Merlin que quebrava aquele momento sem palavras.

- O QUE? – Rowena e Helga gritaram pasmadas.

- Não nos deixariam em paz agora que sabem exatamente onde estamos. Não poderíamos sair da vila sem que tentassem nos pegar. Sem falar que esse jovem tem motivos pessoais importantes para...

- Motivos pessoais? Isso é suficiente para mover uma vila inteira do seu lugar? – Helga disse, agora apoiando Rowena. Não costumava questionar Merlin, mas aprendera amar aquele lugar, mesmo que em tão pouco tempo.

- Lembrem-se qual o destino desse homem. Tudo acontece com uma finalidade.

- Do que está falando? – Godric disse confuso.

- Você ainda não está pronto. – ele suspirou. – Está muito ligado a esses Não-Mágicos. Não que a interação seja ruim. Mas tem que haver com as pessoas certas. Quando resolver juntar-se definitivamente ao seu povo então estará tudo certo.

- Eu não posso deixá-los de lado. Pessoas que eu prezo não são bruxos.

- Não disse para abandoná-los. Mas sempre que é necessário, você escolhe eles a nós.

Godric levantou e novamente, os quatro voltaram para o lado de fora da vila.

- Vamos embora. – Godric subiu em seu cavalo e Gaylord disse confuso.

- Embora?

- Sim. Eles vão partir. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Vamos avisar ao rei.

Gaylord ainda sem acreditar, olhou para o terreno que agora não estava mais vazio.

Filas de casas e pessoas apareceram como que por mágica.

- Como...como...?

- Desfiz o que nos mantinha longe de seus olhos, pois não é mais necessário. Vamos para outro lugar. Apenas iremos avisar ao restante do povo e logo sairemos. – Merlin disse.

- Não acredito em você, velho. Saiam agora.

- Não podemos. Temos que conversar com o restante da vila.

- Ah é? E se não quiserem apoiar você, velho? Se não saírem agora, atacaremos.

- Ora, seu...então ataque! Quero ver qualquer um de vocês nos vencerem! – Rowena disse tentando se controlar.

Gaylord voltou para seu exército.

- Vamos atacar! Tenho ordens de me sobrepor ao seu capitão. Obedeçam-me.

- O que está fazendo? Eles vão embora! – Godric disse segurando o braço do outro. Este fez um gesto brusco livrando-se da mão dele.

- Sim. Poderíamos muito bem ir para casa e esperar a boa vontade dessas aberrações. – sussurrou. – Mas o que é mais certo: esperar que _talvez_ eles saiam, ou garantir a saída deles? Mortos cooperam melhor do que vivos. – sorriu e ergueu a espada.

- Não pode fazer isso!

- Já estou fazendo. ATACAR!

* * *

**Bem gente, resolvi voltar a forma que estava antes. Com espaços. Algumas pessoas preferiam antes e então eu resolvi deixar assim mesmo. Estou me controlando mais para não fazer vários parágrafos desnecessários e isso já ajuda, espero.**

**Espero que continuem gostando!**

**Como devem ter notado, Merlin é um bruxo um pouco mais místico do que Dumbledore. Eu meio que fiz uma mescla de bruxo com centauro rs. E também, pelas histórias de Merlin do Rei Artur e tal, não quis fugir da lenda original. Tentei conciliar as duas coisas.**

**Agora falando de coisas inúteis e que vocês provavelmente pouco se importam e se quiserem podem ignorar rs: falta um mês para as minhas férias acabarem! U.U Que peninha...mas tudo bem, acho que seis meses já foi até demais, né? Agora finalmente vou começar a fazer minha tão sonhada faculdade de literatura \o/**

**Pode ser que às sextas fique complicado de atualizar quando minhas aulas começarem e talvez eu passe o dia para domingo. Ainda não sei ao certo, mas só para deixar vocês de sobre-aviso. **

**Bem gente, é isso aí! Beijos para todos e uma ótima semana! Espero reviews, heim? rsrsrs**


	6. Capítulo 6

A primeira batalha entre bruxos e não bruxos que sem tem relato aconteceu.

É claro, que para os possuidores de magia havia a vantagem. Mas a contra-parte estava em maior número. Inúmeras luzes e gritos de feitiços eclodiram no campo e cavaleiros e cavalos caíam assim que eram atingidos. Porém, muitos bruxos também eram derrubados por serem atacados por vários ao mesmo tempo. Merlin gritava para não matarem ninguém, não queriam sangue em suas mãos e essa era mais uma desvantagem.

- Godric! – Henrique foi até o irmão que olhava abismado a sua volta sem saber como agir. – O que está havendo? O que faço?

- Ele está no comando. Droga! Os bruxos não querem atingir para matar. Apenas manter desacordado...mas Gaylord não se importa com isso!

- E você vai deixar isso acontecer? – Henrique dizia irritado. – Proteja-os!

- O que? Você quer dizer...lutar contra meu exército?

- Claro! Isso é um massacre desumano! Quem parece estar do lado mau agora?

Godric, concordando com seu irmão, ficou do lado dos aldeões.

De início, não o atacaram, surpresos demais por estarem contra seu antigo capitão. Mas com um grito de Gaylord – "Ataque-o! Não fiquem parados! Matem-no!" – logo voltaram a si e o viram como mais um inimigo a ser derrubado.

Merlin ajudou uma criança que quase foi pisoteada por um cavalo e correu para deixá-la em um lugar seguro.

- Merlin! O que faremos? Há gente nossa morrendo. – Helga dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não podemos mesmo atacá-los de verdade?

Ficou em silêncio pensando e olhando a batalha injusta que ocorria.

Não era para isso acontecer.

Por que era sempre assim? Mostravam-lhe o futuro mas não os detalhes? Se soubesse que isso aconteceria, jamais teria permitido que a cidade fosse mostrada. Agira como um tolo. Ele, o grande e poderoso Merlin.

- MERLIN! – Helga falou desesperada. – Diga alguma coisa.

- Mande todos aparatarem!

- Para onde? E nem todos sabem fazer isso.

- Quem não sabe, junte-se com quem sabe. Vão para a floresta. E sem fazer barulho. Agora!

- Você não vai? – Rowena agora chegava toda suja e arfando.

- Vou assim que me certificar que todos estão a salvos.

Elas concordaram e assim aos poucos foram sumindo.

Godric não percebera que aos poucos estava ficando sozinho na luta. Gaylord o olhou de longe e soltou um suspiro irritado. Veio por trás de seu antigo companheiro e bateu com o punho de sua espada, na cabeça do outro. Tudo escureceu e Godric caiu.

* * *

Seus olhos abriram vagarosamente. Sua cabeça doía e tudo a sua volta rodava.

Finalmente após sua náusea passar, conseguiu perceber que estava em uma tenda escura, amarrado firmemente a uma estaca fincada na terra.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – uma voz saiu das sombras e Gaylord sentou a sua frente sorrindo. – Como se sente, traidor?

- Eu? Traidor? Você virou meu exército contra mim. – falou com dificuldade. Como se há anos não saíssem palavras de sua boca.

- Você se virou contra nós. Mas conseguimos o que queríamos. Eles foram embora.

- A que preço? – ele falou cansado e abaixando a cabeça. – Poderíamos ter voltado e ninguém teria se machucado. Nem meus homens nem o povo deles.

- Seus homens? – ele disse sorrindo. – Não meu caro. Agora você e seu irmão estão condenados por irem contra o rei.

Godric sabia bem disso. Passaria o resto de sua vida em uma prisão nas masmorras do castelo.

A não ser que fugisse. Mas nesse caso sua família teria que ir junto ou seria perigoso.

- Não se preocupe. Esse fato não será dito ao rei. – sorriu. – Voltará como herói. Já avisei aos soldados.

- O que...? – disse confuso. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque você será o grande herói! Irá receber os louros por essa batalha. Seu nome ficará gravado como: "o grande Gryffindor. O bruxo que se virou contra sua própria espécie de anomalias e matou vários inocentes." O rei vai lhe agradecer e você vai ganhar prêmios por essa coisa...terrível. – fingia tristeza.

- Vou dizer a verdade. Não quero essa vitória.

- Vão achar que é apenas modéstia. Isso vai lhe engrandecer ainda mais!

- Por que isso? Não ficaria ainda mais satisfeito se você recebesse isso e eu fosse preso? Você seria o famoso.

- Não. Claro que não. Eu sei muito bem que poderia fugir da prisão. – sussurrou como se confidecializasse um segredo. – Além do mais, não me importo com fama. Terei sido o seu braço direito. Aquele que ficou ao seu lado diante dos terríveis aldeões quando seu irmão morreu em batalha.

- Morreu na batalha? – falou Godric desesperado.

- Bom...na verdade não. Eu o matei. – falou parecendo uma criança que tinha sido pega fazendo uma traquinagem. – Mas não precisamos contar essa parte.

- Seu ridículo! Isso não vai funcionar! – gritava. Seu peito ardia de dor física e emocional. Seu irmão morto. Henrique morrera... – Eu vou contar a verdade! Vou dizer que és um assassino!

- Ah...esqueci de contar a sua história não é? Desculpe...fiquei bastante concentrado em mim. – riu. – Você infelizmente morreu também. Aqueles prêmios todos que disse, vão ficar para sua família como lembrança do seu grande feito!

- Como...? Do que você está falando?

- Disso. – Gaylord bateu novamente em seu rosto o que o fez apagar. Soltou-o da estaca e amarrou mãos e pés com grandes e pesadas correntes.

Na ponta de uma delas prendeu uma bala de canhão.

Estalou os dedos e dois homens entraram na tenda.

- Jogue-o no rio.

Os homens entreolharam-se surpresos.

- O que estão esperando?

- Mas...esse não é o capi...

- FAÇAM O QUE EU ORDENEI!

Rapidamente puseram-se a obedecer.

Godric acordou enquanto caía de uma imensa altura e sentia a água fria entrar em seus poros. Foi afundando cada vez mais e nada do que fizesse o soltava das correntes um centímetro se quer.

O pavor tomava conta de sua mente, mas tentou concentrar-se na varinha que estava em seu bolso. Provavelmente esqueceram-se de tirá-la. Ou não a viram. Conseguiu alcançá-la e mirou nas correntes.

Um feixe azul metálico, como algo elétrico saiu da ponta da varinha e as correntes soltaram-se quebradas.

Repentinamente, a correnteza passou a agir sobre ele agora sem peso. Tentava se segurar em pedras cheias de limos e galhos q se quebravam. Tentava usar um feitiço, mas não conseguia se concentrar pois sua cabeça ficava submersa. Por fim, conseguiu uma corda saída de sua varinha. Prendeu o meio em uma pedra e cada ponta era segurada por uma mão. Com um forte impulso, subiu na rocha e pulou para a margem que não era muito distante.

Andou sem rumo o dia inteiro até que chegou a uma cidade.

* * *

**Como eu expliquei na outra fic, estou postando mais cedo porque talvez eu não durma em casa, então não quero deixar vocês com raiva de mim por não aparecer rs.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. Eu pessoalmente odeio Gaylord U.U mas infelizmente é isso aí. Ele foi necessário para a história.**

**E uma coisa que sempre me pergunto: por que os bonzinhos nunca atacam para matar? Isso me irrita e é por isso que sempre ficam em desvantagem. Mas talvez seja por isso que sejam especiais. **

**Bem, é isso. Beijos para todos e até semana que vem. Ou domingo...acho que vou passar a postar duas vezes na semana. Se não vai demorar uns quatro meses para a fic terminar...vou pensar ainda nisso. Tchau-tchau.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Salazar comia sentado a uma mesa, em uma pensão. O dono do local, atrás do balcão, o olhava desconfiado sem parar.

- Hunf...

- O que foi John? Problemas com freguesia? – um velho desdentado, bebia uma grande caneca de cerveja.

- É aquele...homem. – apontou com a cabeça para Salazar. – Você sabe o que ele é?

O velho olhou na direção indicada e deu de ombros.

- Alguém faminto. – riu.

- É um viking, Lionel! Um maldito viking! – olhando o rosto surpreso do cliente, animou-se a continuar. – Esses malditos vêm tomar nossas terras e ainda tem a audácia de se hospedar em nossas cidades.

- Mas esses estrangeiros pararam de nos atacar faz tempo. Este deve ser só um viajante.

- Não sei não. Ele me parece nervoso. No outro dia teve um sujeito bêbado que quis arrumar confusão com ele. Tinha que ver a tranqüilidade com que ele agiu! E o olhou como se fosse um inseto.

- E aí?

- Bom...o homem nem quis dar papo para o bêbado. Disse que não iria se rebaixar e atacar um...acho que o chamou de trouxa! Porque se brigasse com ele, ele não sairia vivo.

- Trouxa. – ele riu. – Não possui xingamento melhor?

- Bom...não deve conhecer muitas palavras na nossa língua. Em todo o caso, o bêbado saiu cuspindo marimbondo, foi embora. Esse daí saiu logo em seguida calmamente. Nunca mais vi esse bêbado de novo.

- Você acha que ele...?

- Acho que sim. Acho que só não fez isso aqui porque não queria que víssemos.

- Isso é um absurdo! – o homem clamou, batendo no balcão do bar. – E você deixa essa corja, entrar aqui, John?

John não respondeu, apenas olhava sério para as costas do cliente.

Uma voz fria e grave, com sotaque, veio de trás dele.

- Dessa vez quero um uísque.

- Sim senhor. – John respondeu com a voz fina e trêmula.

- Uísque de fogo.

- O que? Desculpe, acho que não ouvi bem. O senhor disse...?

- Uísque de fogo. – repetiu, sentando-se em um banco alto ao lado do velho.

- Anh...não temos isso.

- É! Não temos bebidas de bárbaros! Por que não volta para seu paisinho e toma isso lá? – o velho falou mal humorado.

- Como é, velho? – Salazar disse com um riso no rosto, divertido.

- Soube que gosta de se fazer de durão, heim? Posso denunciá-lo à polícia pela morte de um homem.

- Sabe por que não o matei aqui, velho? – Salazar respondeu calmamente ainda sorrindo.

O bar inteiro silenciou e John surpreendeu-se por aquela confissão fria.

- Então tem a cara de pau de dizer que o matou mesmo? – o velho estreitou os olhos.

- Porque eu teria que matar todos aqui. – continuou como se ele não tivesse interrompido. – Não que isso me incomode, mas ia ficar sem lugar para dormir e bebida para tomar. – o sorriso aumentou como se estivessem conversando sobre frivolidades.

O silêncio perdurou. Salazar levantou-se, pegou sua caneca de uísque e foi sentar-se de volta na mesa que estivera.

- Você enlouqueceu? Ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez com o bêbado, com você!

- Ele que tente. – disse o velho, carrancudo.

As conversas voltaram a normalidade, quando foram interrompidas novamente pela porta da pensão sendo escancarada.

Um homem molhado e com vários cortes ao longo do corpo entrou respirando longamente.

- Me ajudem. – John saiu correndo de trás do balcão e foi socorrer o pobre.

- Que isso homem? Que lhe aconteceu?

- Tentaram me matar...preciso de...vinho. – sentou no banco enquanto John o servia de grandes goles da bebida avermelhada.

O homem passou os olhos pelo bar enquanto bebida de seu copo. Estacou quando passou por Salazar. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se para aquela mesa.

John o alertou.

- É melhor não se meter com aquele ali. É perigoso.

Ignorando o aviso sentou-se em frente ao viking.

- Não divido mesa. – o homem falou sem levantar os olhos para ele.

- Olá Slytherin.

Finalmente sua atenção foi chamada e assim que o viu, sorriu.

- Gryffindor! Que surpresa. Cansou-se de servir a eles?

Godric fez que sim.

* * *

- Ótimo! Vamos para onde agora?

Rowena tentava ajeitar os cabelos em desalinho enquanto atravessavam a floresta.

- Vamos esperar a volta dele. Dessa vez será como deve.

- Dele? Dele quem? Daquele maldito que causou tudo isso?

- Sim. Não saiu como eu planejava. – Merlin parecia desolado. – Mas nem sempre as profecias são como esperamos.

- Mas ele vai demorar agora? – Helga falava enquanto ajudava uma família a atravessar um trecho do rio que passava por ali.

Merlin nada disse. Continuou a contemplar as estrelas e meditando.

* * *

**Desculpe estar postando tarde (bem diferente da outra vez rs), é que eu fui ver Shrek Para Sempre em 3D \o/**

**É tão legal *.* Continuo achando que o dois é o melhor, mas pelo menos esse é mais engraçado do que o três que foi uma m...meleca rs.**

**Bem, fiquei triste por ter recebido apenas um review mas tudo bem...minha amiga disse que na época de férias é assim mesmo. E não tem problema \o.**

**Sei que tem pessoas que leem e não comentam e isso para mim basta.**

**Espero que estejam curtindo e agora vou postar minha nova fic! YEEEI.**

**Abraços para todas e até a próxima semana.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Godric e Salazar andavam pelo feudo do rei, à noite.

Quem olhasse para eles, nada veria. Às vezes talvez vislumbrasse algo tremeluzindo, mas estavam invisíveis. Não exatamente invisíveis. Estavam da mesma cor que o ambiente a volta.

Estavam desiludidos.

- Não conhecia esse feitiço.

- Pelo jeito há várias coisas que você desconhece. Enquanto eu procurava me aperfeiçoar, você trabalhava para eles. Por isso sei mais coisas.

- Hunf... mas você também era capitão de um exército. De um exército Não-Mágico. – falou irritado. Odiava o jeito superior que o novo companheiro tinha.

- Sim, mas eu não servia a homem algum. Eu obedecia às minhas regras.

- Ta, ta...tanto faz. Olha! A casa dos meus pais!

Correram em direção à janela de luz acesa.

Godric olhou para dentro do cômodo e viu sua mãe abraçada a seu pai chorando.

- Nossos filhos...nossos filhos morreram lutando contra nosso próprio povo! – a mãe dizia entre soluços.

- Não fique assim, querida...eles estavam servindo ao rei!

- E daí? Aquele rei maldito! Maldito! O que vamos fazer com essa terra? – mostrou um papel com coisas escritas. Não temos nada para fazer lá. Não temos sementes de nada para plantar ou...

Ouviu-se um baque após outro e de repente Godric e Salazar estavam do lado de dentro da casa e visíveis.

- Godric! Ó meu Deus! Você não...? E Henrique?

- Henrique morreu, mãe. – disse tristemente. – Mas eu não. Tentaram mas não conseguiram.

Após explicações, abraços e apresentações por parte de Godric, foi a vez de seus pais explicarem.

- Fomos chamados no castelo. Explicaram que vocês haviam morrido e que em homenagem a sua bravura nos deram essa medalha de honra e o feudo onde moravam os aldeões expulsos. Não sabem que somos como eles. – falou a mãe debochada. – Se soubessem jamais teriam feito isso.

- Sim! Agora você pode se vingar, meu filho! – o pai falava irritado. – Pode mostrar que está vivo.

- Não. Deixe como está. Viveremos melhor se acharem que estou morto. Quero que façam o seguinte: digam que vão se mudar para aquelas terras.

- O que você tem em mente, Drico? – a mãe perguntou.

- Devolver as terras para quem merece.

* * *

- Drico? – Salazar segurou o riso enquanto voltavam para a escuridão, novamente encobertos pelo feitiço.

- O que é? É um apelido carinhoso. – Godric agradecia por estar sob o feitiço ou Salazar veria seu rosto ruborizado.

- Muito carinhoso...Driquinho.

- E o seu? Qual seria? Sal? Hunf...

Voltaram ao silêncio, até que novamente foi interrompido pelo homem de longas barbas.

- O que faremos agora? Vamos ficar esperando naquelas terras vazias seus pais chegarem no dia seguinte?

- Vamos procurar os bretões.

- Para que? – disse surpreso.

- Não ouviu o que disse, "Sal"? Vamos devolver as terras a eles.

- E você vai ficar sem nada?

- Claro que não. Moraremos lá.

- Com...aldeões? – fez então uma cara de nojo.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum...Drico...

Continuaram andando até chegar ao local em que havia ocorrido a batalha. Seguiram em direção a floresta e procuraram sinais de alguma passagem humana recente.

- Por que acha que eles vieram para cá? – Salazar perguntou enquanto apanhava um galho e o analisava.

- Porque é o local mais próximo para onde todos poderiam ir em uma urgência, sem aviso prévio e longe de perigo.

- Hum...acho que tem razão. Um grande grupo andou por aqui. – olhou para as árvores e folhas secas no chão. – Seguiram nessa direção.

- Como sabe disso?

- Você é bom em deduzir o que essas pessoas pensam e eu em seguir rastros. É bastante útil se estiver perseguindo alguém. – sorriu.

- Você não é uma pessoa muito... "boazinha", não é? – continuaram seguindo em frente agora de forma mais rápida.

- Defina "boazinha".

- Hum...que perdoa.

- Nunca.

- Que não mata a não ser que seja extremamente necessário.

- Ta brincando comigo? Extremamente necessário? Nessa vida sempre andamos em urgências.

- Que ama o próximo como a si mesmo? – arriscou sorrindo.

- Só a parte do "si mesmo".

- É...você não é uma pessoa boazinha.

Depois de horas seguindo trilhas e rastros, ouviram finalmente som de vozes.

Pararam atrás de umas árvores e olharam para uma clareira iluminada por uma grande fogueira.

Todas as pessoas que haviam fugido estavam ali, inclusive Merlin, Rowena e Helga.

- Chegamos. Achamos eles. Venha. – Godric comentou enquanto entrava na área circular limitada por árvores.

Olhou para trás e viu que Salazar continuava parado. Olhava seriamente em direção a algo e seus olhos brilhavam.

- O que foi, Sal? – disse debochado. – Está com medo de uns aldeões?

- Quem é aquela? – Salazar apontava em direção às moças.

- A Morena? É linda, não? Chama-se Rowena Raven...

- Não! A loira...

- A loira? – Godric disse confuso. – É Helga Hufflepuff. Por que? Você não pode estar interessado nela. É praticamente uma criança! Deve ter uns 14 ou 15 anos.

Mas ele já não prestava atenção. Apenas continuou fitando a menina que sorria e conversava alegremente.

Os homens saíram de trás das árvores, o que assustou diversas pessoas.

Imediatamente alguns gritaram, enquanto outros apontaram suas varinhas de forma ameaçadora.

- Eles voltaram! Acharam-nos! – diversas vozes gritaram.

Salazar prontamente preparou sua varinha também. Godric segurou seu braço.

Merlin então falou, sobrepondo-se a todas as outras vozes apavoradas.

- Não! Eles não são inimigos.

- Mas este é aquele homem que entrou em nossa vila antes de sermos atacados! – disse um jovem de cabelos loiros.

- Ele não veio nos atacar. Assim como da outra vez.

- E se "como da outra vez" isso acabar acontecendo? – falou som um sorriso sarcástico e revoltado.

- Merlin está dizendo para abaixar sua varinha! Obedeça! – Rowena gritou olhando o rapaz de frente.

Com relutância, obedeceu.

- Obriga...

- O que querem aqui? – a mesma mulher perguntou com ferocidade.

- Eu não quis que aquilo acontecesse. Juro! – acrescentou após as vozes revoltadas voltarem a gritar. – Inclusive tentaram matar-me.

- Deveriam ter conseguido.

- Rowena! – Merlin repreendeu.

- E quem é esse...? – a voz de Helga surgiu, juntamente com sua dona, de trás de Merlin. Falava de forma hesitante e analisava o estranho de cima a baixo.

- Sou Salazar Slytherin, viking dinamarquês. – disse sem tirar seus olhos dos da garota que corou instantaneamente.

Cochichos encheram a floresta e palavras como "viking?" e "é um bárbaro!" fez-se ouvir.

Mas Merlin, contra todos os efeitos, sorriu e deu mais um passo a frente.

- Viemos aqui dizer que o terreno é nosso. Oficialmente. – Godric mostrou o contrato com a assinatura do rei.

- Está completo o grupo! - Merlin sorriu, falando para Rowena e Helga.

* * *

**Hey Hey ^^/**

**Olá outra vez. **

**Como puderam notar, finalmente vai começar a parte de romance que eu prometi! Sei que posso novamente decepcionar algumas pessoas que tinham esperanças do casal ser Salazar e Rowena, desculpem-me por isso. Mas o motivo de eu ter escolhido Helga e salazar é porque dá um enorme contraste: ele é malvado e ela é uma alma boa e caridosa; ele odeia trouxas, ela é nascida trouxa; sem falar de que ele é bem mais velho do que ela. Antigamente seria mais comum esses relacionamentos, mas acho que hoje em dia seria mal visto rs.**

**Por favor, não me processem rsrs.**

**Ah! E notaram a parte do "**Ta brincando comigo?" **que ficou bem diferente da linguagem usada naquele tempo rs. Desculpem por isso também. Não consegui evitar o coloquialismo. Eu não ia conseguir ficar escrevendo aquelas formas cultas e tal . Uso só de vez em quando para não sair muito do contexto.**

**Inutilidades: Coloquei o McCartney hoje para consertar! Vocês devem estar se perguntando (ou não): do que ela está falando? É que eu ganhei um violão quebrado de presente \o/ YEEEI e dei o nome dele de McCartney. Pronto. Era só isso que eu queria dizer rs.  
**

**Bem, é isso! \o. Espero reviews, povo que gosta de me ver sofrer. Estou carente de reviews, mas agradeço àqueles que têm me acompanhado. **

**Ah! Eu decidi responder os que me mandaram por aqui mesmo. Voltar à moda antiga, porque dava trabalho ir um por um...eu não lembrava quem eu já tinha respondido, sem falar que com algumas pessoas não dava para replicar.**

**Não vai ser muito longo:**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. - Ufa! Que nome grande! Posso da próxima vez só escrever "LadyBarbie"? rs E sim, o Salazar é mau. Adoro personagens maus! Enquanto eu escrevia, ele era o personagem que eu mais gostava. Mas tentei ao máximo dar atenção igual a todos, já que os principais são os quatro. E sim de novo, eles vão começar a andar juntos. É difícil mesmo imaginar Godric e ele sendo amigos, mas o Chapéu Seletor mesmo disse que eles o eram.  
E sempre achei legal essa história de amigos-inimigos. Me lembra o professor Charles Xavier e o Magneto de X-men. Amigos de lados opostos.**

**Lolipop's forever - Olá! Eeee você voltou a ler a fic rs \o. Que bom. E eu também prefiro esse formato, mas enfim...é isso aí.  
Até!**

**Beijos também para aqueles que leem e não mandam recados e ignoram a nota! (eu mesma fazia isso)  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

Havia se passado algum tempo.

O rei havia permitido a mudança da família Gryffindor para o feudo ao norte.

Era um bom pedaço de terra com quilômetros de verde e espaço cultivável. Além do rio que limitava a parte sul, havia um grande lago em uma das partes. Próximo havia a floresta. Parte dela também estava dentro de seu terreno.

- Uma escola...é uma brilhante idéia! Não haveria mais esse problema de não saber usar seus próprios poderes.

- Besteira. Não me vejo como um professor.

Godric conversava com Salazar no alto de um dos morros olhando em volta.

- Ora, Sal. Vai ser legal. Imagina você passar o que sabe para os que necessitam saber. Não vai ser interessante?

A mania de chamá-lo de Sal sempre irritava o amigo, mas divertia bastante o outro.

- E por que eu gostaria de transmitir meus conhecimentos?

Godric suspirou. Olhou as meninas que vinham em sua direção e sorriu.

Salazar iria concordar sim.

Rowena veio com um grande e pesado livro nas mãos.

- Criei um feitiço!

- Que ótimo. Mas antes que você me diga qual é...Helga. Vem cá.

Rowena ficou séria por aquele pouco caso, mas quis ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer com Helga.

- Sim?

- Salazar está sendo inflexível sobre ensinar. Você poderia...anh...convencê-lo?

A menina ficou escarlate.

- Por que eu?

Agora que sabia o assunto, Rowena sorriu.

- Vai dizer que não percebeu como ele te olha, Helga? – a garota provocou. – Ele caiu de amores por você.

- Isso...não é verdade!

- Você também gosta dele, não é?

- Claro que não! E não me importo se ele não quiser fazer parte da construção de Hogwarts!

- Hogwarts? – Godric falou surpreso e dessa vez foi a vez de Rowena corar.

- Ah...eu pensei nesse nome. Mas se não gostarem pode ser outra coisa.

- Hum...gostei de Hogwarts. Em todo caso...lembra do que Merlin disse? Tem que ser nós quatro! Por favor...fala com ele.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Mas só porque Merlin disse que tem que ser assim. Não sei o que aquele...moço...pode acrescentar!

Helga afastou-se e foi em direção a Salazar que estava sentado olhando morro abaixo.

- Então, que feitiço você criou?

- Bem, - Rowena empertigou suas costas e falou cheia de si. – eu juntei alguns feitiços escudo e de proteção e formei um anti-Não-Mágicos.

- Mesmo? – falou impressionado.

- Sim. Criei um feitiço de confusão. Toda vez que uma dessas pessoas vier para cá, vão de repente, perceber que tem algo muito importante a fazer e vão embora!

- Brilhante! – Godric gargalhou.

- Obrigada. – o rosto da jovem iluminou-se. – Tem também um outro ilusório. Quando de longe olharem para o castelo que construiremos, verão apenas ruínas e placas de "perigo, não entre, arriscado" ou coisas do tipo.

- Genial.

- Vou pensar em mais coisas! – ela disse ainda mais contente.

- Se depender de você, este local será o mais seguro no mundo!

- Com certeza! – saiu saltitante de volta para o acampamento na floresta.

Quando Helga chegou ao lado de Salazar, este tomou um susto e olhou para cima.

- Olá! – seu olhar brilhou novamente.

- Anh...oi. – sentou-se ao lado dele e voltou o olhar para o horizonte. – Por que não quer se juntar a nós para a criação de Hogwarts?

- Não sirvo para ensinar. Foi Godric que te mandou aqui, não? – sua fala mostrava impaciência.

- Bem, foi. Mas eu também...quero que você fique. – Salazar olhou para o rosto da menina, que, muito vermelha, mirava uma folha de grama extremamente interessante perto de seu sapato.

Ele sorriu.

- Hum...só fico se você repetir isso.

- Eu já disse antes!

- Então eu vou embora. – ele levantou e virou as costas.

- Não...espera. – ela segurou o braço do outro. – Fica.

Salazar admirou o rosto em chamas da menina, sorriu de lado e beijou sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, eu só ia beber algo.

- Engraçadinho...

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar: desculpa a demora. Tive que sair e voltei bem tarde, por isso só postei agora.**

**Segundo: Sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas espero que ainda assim esteja do agrado ^^"**

**Terceiro: Não vou poder escrever muito, comentar os reviews e tal, pois já são meia-noite e dezesseis e meus pais estão me expulsando do computador. Então, semana que vem eu comento mais e agradeço dos dois capítulos. E ME MANDEM REVIEWS SEUS CRUÉIS!**

**Beijinhos ^^  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

- Agora que Rowena já lançou tudo que é feitiço existente e criado por ela mesmo por toda a nossa volta, podemos começar a construir o castelo.

Um clima de êxtase invadiu todos que ouvia Godric falar naquela noite estrelada. Seus pais estavam a um canto e sorriam orgulhosos do filho.

- E como vamos fazer isso? – Helga perguntou animada.

- Pretendo contratar algum tipo de empregados...só não pensei em quais ainda.

- Não-Mágicos escravos? – Salazar sugeriu.

- Não vamos escravizar ninguém! – Helga mudou sua expressão para revoltada. – Muito menos Não-Mágicos!

- E por que não? Precisamos de alguém que construa a escola e depois para cuidar de manutenção. – então sorriu debochadamente. – Ou as meninas, com seus delicados vestidos, vão querer limpar cada extensão do castelo?

- Podemos _contratar_ gente. – Helga o olhou fulminante.

- Sim? – fingiu falsa animação. – Poxa! Boa idéia! Mas diga-me...vamos pagar com nossa gratidão eterna?

- Ora...nós...podemos prometer em breve um pagamento. De início vai ser complicado, mas no futuro...

- E quem vai nos pagar para pagarmos a eles no futuro, minha querida? Não temos um tipo de reinado bruxo. E me divirto ao imaginar sugerirmos aos...trouxas...um ordenado para propagar nossa magia!

Helga cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Você sempre arranja algum empecilho!

- Trouxas? – Rowena sussurrou, segurando o riso. – O que são os trouxas?

- São como, nosso amigo aqui, chama os Não-Mágicos. – Godric sorriu também. – Imaginaria ele chamando-os de qualquer outro nome pior, não?

Rowena fez que sim e depois repetiu a palavra, seguida de "gostei...".

- Mas, infelizmente, ele está certo, Helga. Não temos dinheiro. Soube que em alguns outros países como Espanha, Portugal e China, os bruxos estão se juntando para formarem um tipo de...governo, acho que é esse o nome, e formar uma moeda única.

- Não temos quem represente a Britânia? – Helga perguntou.

- Não ainda...precisamos realmente pensar em alguém ou ficaremos de fora disso. E não podemos nos dar esse luxo. Ainda mais agora que já começamos nossos planos.

- Ouvi dizer que na França eles conseguiram abrir uma escola de bruxos também. Estão enfrentando várias dificuldades, mas ao menos um passo foi dado. – Rowena deu de ombros. – Poderíamos ir lá e procurarmos saber como eles fizeram, quem usaram para isso...

- Não gosto de franceses. – um dos bruxos da antiga vila destruída, comentou.

- Nem eu. – Godric riu. – Mas essa é uma boa ideia e teremos que ignorar nossos "desgostos".

- A escola será para crianças, certo? O que o resto de nós fará? – uma senhora de idade, próxima às sombras das árvores, interrogou.

- Bom, decidimos que será para crianças de 11 até 17 anos. A partir daí, já serão de maioridade e já terão aprendido bastante coisa. Acho que sete anos é o suficiente. Teremos que buscar em vários lugares, bruxos especialmente bons em coisas diferentes e oferecer o trabalho. Apenas nós não seríamos o suficiente. Como ainda será o começo e provavelmente não teremos muitos alunos, vocês poderão aprender também, se assim desejarem.

- E vamos morar no castelo? – a senhora continuou.

- Assim que arranjarmos a mão-de-obra, construiremos uma cidade. Será a primeira cidade bruxa que conhecemos. – Godric sorriu e as pessoas começaram a conversar entre si, animadas. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Quem será enviado para essa reunião sobre o tal governo e moeda única entre os países bruxos? – dessa vez era um velho, ao lado da mulher de antes. Parecia seu marido.

- Bom, ainda não está totalmente decidido. Mas se todos concordarem, acho que a melhor pessoa seria nosso velho e sábio Merlin, enquanto eu e Salazar partiremos em direção a França, nos comunicarmos com essa escola.

Todos pareceram aprovar de pronto essa decisão.

- Ótimo. Então, acho melhor dormirmos. Amanhã partiremos.

* * *

Salazar aproximou-se de Helga, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Ei...ficou brava comigo?

- Não imagina. Você é um doce. – falou emburrada e soltando-se bruscamente das mãos dele.

- Olha...eu só estava comentando sobre fatos.

- Precisava ser debochado e grosso? – andou em direção a um monte de cobertas. – Agora com licença. Irei dormir.

- Não foi minha intenção. Olha...vou embora amanhã e demorarei dias para voltar. Vai mesmo me deixar ir, brigado assim?

- E por que não? Não somos amigos e nada mais. Somos apenas duas pessoas unidas por um mesmo objetivo.

Salazar levantou então irritado, assustando a garota.

- Ótimo! – se afastou com passos firmes. – É mesmo uma criança. Irritante e barulhenta.

Rowena aproximou-se sorrindo com um rolo de pergaminhos e tinta nas mãos e Godric logo atrás.

- Ei, grandão. Volta aqui. – puxou ele pela gola de volta a onde Helga estava deitada. – Pombinhos, parem com as brigas e vamos conversar.

- Pombinhos? Ora nós... – Helga começou levantando-se, mas Rowena interrompeu.

- Ta ta...temos coisas mais importantes para discutir. O que acham de dividir os futuros alunos em Casas?

- Casas? – perguntou a menina.

- Sim. Quatro Casas melhor dizendo. Uma para cada um de nós. Acho que seria melhor dividir os alunos em casas. Assim formaríamos um esquema melhor de aulas. O colégio abrigará muita gente e será bem complicado...

- Gostei disso.

- Então temos que pensar em símbolos ou brasões, nomes, cores e qualidades. Coisas assim, para podermos dividir os meninos. Mas só seria dividido para isso. Na verdade todos podem continuar amigos.

- Bem interessante. - concordou Salazar.

- Que bom que gostaram. Tomem. – ela entregou um bolo de pergaminho, vidro de tinta e uma pena para cada um. – Quando já tiverem tudo resolvido, é só falarem. Aí juntos, poderemos pensar em um emblema para o colégio. Um que una todos os quatro.

- Mas amanhã vamos viajar para a França, não temos tempo para... – Salazar disse apontando para si mesmo e o outro rapaz.

- Bom, vocês não sabem ainda onde fica a escola francesa, então não podem aparatar. Daqui até a França de cavalo é bastante tempo. Dias...acho que é uma ótima oportunidade de pensarem. Um pode ajudar o outro. Boa noite. – levantou e saiu.

Godric a observou partir com um sorriso, enquanto Salazar levantava e resmungava.

- Garota mandona...

* * *

**Olá.**

**Demorei de novo para postar, né? Dessa vez foi um lapso meu mesmo. Fui adiando, adiando e quase que esqueci. Só lembrei agora.**

**Ah! Começarei meu monólogo: eu comecei a faculdade! *.* To tããão feliz...é maravilhosa e as aulas são perfeitas.**

**Fim do monólogo.  
**

**E agora voltarei para o assunto fic: espero que estejam gostando...Hogwarts está a meio caminho para ser construída. Nossa, eu acho que essa foi uma das minhas fics que eu mais gostei e espero que estejam curtindo também. Adoro a ideia de Salazar e Helga. E vocês devem ter percebido sobre o tal governo e o colégio que eles falaram (dãã). **

**Para ser um pouco mais fiel à viagem para a França que eles farão, eu procurei no google maps a distância da Inglaterra para lá. Hoje em dia de carro e navio, demoraria alguns dias (se não me engano, uns 4), então aumentei esses dias porque eles vão de cavalo, não havia muitas estradas, muitos lugares ainda não existiam e os navios eram mais lentos. Sem falar das dificuldades no caminho. **

**Eu ia falar sobre isso no capítulo que vem (que é o que descreve a viagem), mas é capaz de eu me esquecer. **

**Bem, acho que é isso.**

**Deixem comentários, por favor. Beijos.**

**Agradecimentos: **

**LadyBarbie - que bom que você está amando. Também pensei no início que ele combinava mais com a Rowena. Sempre imaginei que se tivesse acontecido algum caso de amor entre os fundadores seria entre ou Salazar e Rowena, ou Godric e Rowena. Mas resolvi mudar...nem sempre minhas ideias seguem as ordens dos meus desejos. Fazer o que... (agora eu entendo as mortes que J.K. provocou).**

**Lolipop's - você está sumida! Volte U.U**

**Quynnie - ahhhh por que não? Tadinhos...dê uma chance para eles. Talvez você passe a gostar mais para frente...ou não.**

**Saudades daqueles que me abandonaram, como por exemplo a Electra. Mas ela, que eu me lembre, também estava fazendo faculdade e é realmente difícil ler fics quando isso acontece. Aliás, é difícil ler qualquer coisa com a faculdade .**


	11. Capítulo 11

O ar frio da manhã balançava os cabelos ruivos e castanhos dos homens montados a cavalo lada a lado.

Salazar bocejava e olhava a frente com um ar de tédio, enquanto seu companheiro parecia estar muito bem disposto.

- Como pode ficar tão feliz tão cedo? Principalmente porque a noite passada aqueles idiotas, sabendo que íamos acordar quase de madrugada, continuaram cantarolando e conversando em alto e bom som.

- Eles estavam felizes. E você dormiu que nem uma pedra. Só está irritado porque a Helga nem quis lhe falar hoje de manhã. – Godric sorriu de lado.

- Hunf... – Salazar o ignorou e ficou em silêncio. – Já pensou naquela história de Casas?

- Não muito...ainda temos tempo. Mas acho que seria interessante se o nome das Casas tivessem nossos nomes. Ou sobrenome.

- Depois eu sou o egocêntrico. – riu debochado o viking. – Não sabia que teria que ter um nome.

- Bem, o que você queria? "Senhor, você irá para aquela casa ali. Aquela do cantinho, com a cor bonita. Isso." - disse debochado.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. Hum...mas Slytherin é mesmo um bom nome.

- Falando em egocentrismo... – riram.

Dois dias passaram-se.

Na noite anterior, dormiram ao relento, enrolados em suas próprias capas de viagem. Nesta, porém, um pouco depois do cair do sol, avistaram uma cidade onde poderiam pernoitar.

- Não me chame de Godric e nem mesmo Gryffindor. Meu nome é bastante conhecido.

- Chamo-o de que então? Drico? – Salazar sorriu maldoso.

- Engraçadinho. Chama-me de...Russel.

- De onde tirou esse nome?

- Não sei, foi o primeiro que me veio a mente.

- Mesmo? Estranho.

Encaminharam-se a uma estalagem em um beco escuro da cidade. A placa indicava que havia vagas e um estábulo nos fundos. A parte de baixo, como a maioria das estalagens do país, era um bar com uma fumaça entorpecente, pessoas de caráter duvidoso e música descartável.

Godric perguntou pelo dono do local. Ao encontrá-lo pediu dois quartos.

O dono era um homem nanico e bem magro. Provavelmente faltava-lhe grande parte dos dentes, mas sorria de forma amigável.

- Tenho ótimos quartos aqui. Venham! Vou mostra-lhes.

- Vá você. Preciso molhar um pouco minha garganta. – Salazar disse, enquanto pegava uma grande caneca de bebida espumante e escura e deslocava-se para uma mesa no canto mais mal iluminado do bar.

No seu quarto gole, ouviu um grupo animado que sentou atrás de onde estava.

Conversavam sobre futilidades, nada que chamasse muita atenção. Mas o uso da palavra "varinha" de repente, fez o ouvido de Salazar apurar-se.

- Odeio esses lugares cheios de...Não-Mágicos. – dizia um.

- Eu sei. Mas o que podemos fazer se aqui tem a melhor bebida da cidade? – outro respondeu.

- Só tem a melhor bebida porque o bar dos bruxos fechou, graças à morte do dono. – disse uma terceira voz.

- Eu vou é me mandar daqui. Não tenho nada que me prenda a esse lugar mesmo...eu que não vou arriscar a minha vida mais um dia. – o primeiro que havia falado, deu mais um gole de sua bebida e continuou. – Partirei amanhã, meus senhores! Desejem-me sorte.

- Boa sorte! – disseram todos, riram e beberam.

- Mas vai embora com que dinheiro, Morry? – um que ainda não se havia habilitado e estava com a voz bastante embargada, falou.

- Ora, tenho minhas economias. – Salazar já estava começando a perder novamente o interesse na conversa de bruxos bêbados.

- Você poderia tentar a sorte e matar o monstro! – um deles disse, o que fez os amigos todos caírem na risada. – Ganharia uma ótima quantia!

- E eu sou louco? Se estou indo justamente para não morrer...vou enfrentar aquilo...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um novo membro aproximou-se do grupo, fazendo mais sombra sobre a mesa.

Olharam para cima e deram de cara com Salazar.

- Boa noite, amigos. Posso juntar-me a vocês? – Vendo o jeito de desaprovação dos presentes, abaixou a voz e sorriu de forma amigável. – Sou um bruxo também.

- Ora! Então pode juntar-se a nós, homem! – o dono do nome Morry disse, indicando um lugar.

- Se não é um desses idiotas, com certeza é nosso companheiro.

- Idiotas? Trouxas eu diria. – Salazar sorriu e sentou-se no lugar indicado. – Mas digam-me...falaram alguma coisa sobre... "um monstro"? – fez um gesto com a mão indicando indiferença e que estava apenas jogando conversa fora.

- Ah sim! Não sabe do monstro terrível que está assolando nossa querida Britânia? – um deles perguntou.

- Felizmente, não.

- Sorte sua...ou azar. – um outro respondeu. – Não sei bem. Só sei que anda matando muita gente. Ninguém sabe de onde veio, mas de qualquer forma está fazendo um caminho de sul para norte. Se você veio do norte, realmente pode não ter ficado sabendo.

- Mas o que ele faz exatamente?

- Bom, ele come as pessoas, é claro. Mas dizem que antes disso os mata de forma rápida e indolor.

- Hum...um assassino humanista? – Salazar riu e fez com que os outros também rissem, porém de forma nervosa.

- Ah! Quem encontra com esse animal, não consegue sair vivo. Morre apenas mirando seus olhos. Instantaneamente.

- Interessante. – Salazar arregalou os olhos assombrado. – Mas você falou "animal"?

- Ah sim. – Morry voltou à conversa um pouco mais alto por efeito do álcool. – Os que conseguiram sobreviver, não me pergunte como, falaram que tem a forma de uma imensa cobra.

Salazar sorriu de lado.

Tomando isso como descrença, Morry continuou.

- Está rindo? É a mais pura verdade! Há relatos bem antigos sobre essa serpente. Não sabem quando e nem onde surgiu. Deram o nome de basilisco.

- E ninguém nunca tentou enfrentar esse...basilisco? – Salazar tomou mais um gole de sua bebida quente.

- Bem, tiveram uns loucos que tentaram. Nenhum sucesso. A maioria tornou-se o jantar dele e outra parte fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas. – comentou outro depois de um logo soluço.

- Sei...e o que os...trouxas dizem sobre isso?

- Nada. Sabem um pouco menos que a gente. Um ser que mata os outros. Acham que pode ser um tipo um humano mesmo. Estúpidos.

- Anh...e quem conseguir, ganha...algo? Além da recompensa de salvar milhares de pessoas inocentes, é claro. – Salazar falou cinicamente parecendo um bom samaritano.

- Ô se ganha! O peso do animal em ouro, meu amigo! Acho que jogaram alto assim porque sabem que _ninguém_ vai conseguir isso.

- Mas cobras não são lá muito pesadas, não?

- Você não ouviu o que o velho Morry disse? Não é um ser rastejante qualquer. É imensa. Dizem que é tão ou maior que o leviatã! Se é que o leviatã existe. – todos riram daquele absurdo e Salazar juntou-se ao coro.

Depois de mais algumas rodadas com os bruxos, sem poder mais conter sua vontade irresistível de livrar-se daqueles seres deprimentes, Salazar sorriu, brindou uma última vez e disse adeus.

Voltou ao balcão do bar, pensativo. Godric que conversava com algumas pessoas virou-se para ele.

- Onde estava? Olhei em volta e não te vi.

- Achei uma forma de ganharmos o dinheiro para a construção de Hogwarts. – Salazar sussurrou e sorriu de forma misteriosa.

* * *

**E eis que entra a história do basilisco e a Câmara Secreta ^^**

**Bem gente, não estou com muita imaginação para conversar, mas fico mesmo feliz que estejam gostando. Algumas pessoas sumiram, mas outras vieram e assim segue a vida.**

**Ah é! Descobri como se conserta coisas na fic em capítulos antigos! Eu vivia reclamando e pedindo desculpas pelos meus erros, mas sem poder tomar uma atitude, porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas uma doce alma, a Ju Montez, irmã da minha amiga, me ajudou e lhe agradeço muuuuuito por isso! Valeu Ju.**

**Para Flavio S. Weasley e TODOS - Poxa, eu vi o erro! Fiquei morrendo de vergonha, mas é que às vezes eu escrevo com pressa, com várias ideias na cabeça e não tenho beta...eu sou minha própria beta rsrs, só que eu não gosto de reler minhas fics, então eu passo pelos textos o mais rápido possível. Aí já viu, né? Alguns erros passam. Que nem palavras da nova regra ortográfica...o meu word não está programado para a nova regra, então ele acentua as palavras quando eu não o faço e depois eu esqueço de mudar. Mas desculpa, tá gente? **

**Qualquer outro erro é só dizer.**

**Flavio S. Weasley - Que bom que está gostando \o. e eu concordo quando compara com o FALE. Sempre achei que a Hermione estava certa ao criar o FALE, só achava que ela exagerava rs. E na fic eu imagino como se juntasse a Helga e a Rowena e desse a Mione rsrsrs. Porque uma é superinteligente e a outra sensível, nascida-trouxa e gosta de tratar todos iguais. Bem, é isso. Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos.**

**Quynnie - Ahhh por que não deu certo? Ia ser interessante. Mas de qualquer forma, todas as famílias de sangue-puro são aparentadas, né? Então Harry e Rony podem mesmo ser parentes de Godric e Salazar... principalmente do Salazar, se a família do Godric não tiver misturado o sangue. Isso serve também para Rowena e Helga.  
Ah! E obrigada por achar o capítulo ótimo ^^**

**Beijos pessoal.  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

- Tem certeza disso, Salazar? Podemos atrasar e muito nosso objetivo.

- Ora! Está com medo? Afinal, vamos ganhar o dinheiro necessário. Talvez até mais!

Conversavam dentro do quarto que Godric havia alugado para si. Salazar estava sentado em sua cama enquanto o outro andava de lá para cá, ansioso.

- Não estou com medo. Mas isso não estava nos planos.

- As melhores histórias foram criadas de improviso.

- E diversos bruxos já tentaram e não conseguiram. Por que acha que nós...

- Sou ofidioglota. – falou de forma que mostrasse que o assunto estava encerrado. Godric, porém, não havia entendido o que aquela palavra significava.

- O que é isso?

- É um dom raro que tenho. Posso falar com as cobras. Só conheço mais duas pessoas além da minha família, que tenham tido esse dom na vida. Foram essas os primeiros ofidioglotas.

- Falar com as cobras? – Godric parecia que estava tendo uma séria dificuldade em digerir tudo aquilo. – E quem são essas pessoas?

- Adão e Eva. – Salazar sorriu debochado.

- Ah, por favor. – Godric irritou-se achando que o amigo estava querendo brincar com ele. – Não sei se acredito muito nessa história de Paraíso, Éden, entre outros. Sem falar que não acredito nem que _você_ fale realmente com cobras.

Salazar cerrou os olhos, irritado.

- Sabe, geralmente quando me chamam de mentiroso, eu simplesmente mato a pessoa, mas vou lhe dar mais uma chance. Adão e Eva podiam comunicar-se com qualquer animal. Não conversando, como estou fazendo com você. Mas mentalmente. Conseguiam _sentir_ o que eles queriam. Mas quando a cobra permitiu ser incorporada pelo próprio mal, ela conseguiu comunicar-se com eles por palavras. Também não são palavras como as que conhecemos.

- Permitiu? A cobra não pode ter permitido...isso não está na história.

- Só porque você não conhece e os padres não contam isso, não quer dizer que não tenha acontecido. Além do mais, animais foram feitos por Deus. Deus não permitiria que suas crias fossem tomadas a hora que o "mal" sempre desejasse. A não ser que eles assim o quisessem.

- Hum...continue.

- Então, após ser desobedecido e ter expulsado os dois do Jardim, Ele tirou o dom de se comunicar com os animais dos homens e amaldiçoou a cobra.

- Bom, de acordo com essa história que você quer me fazer acreditar, - Godric ainda estava cético. – você então consegue se comunicar com as cobras. Ok. Se isso foi retirado dos humanos e sua família conseguiu romper esse...lacre, de duas uma: ou vocês não são humanos, – riu. – eu poderia até acreditar, ou vocês estão em comunicação com o próprio mal, o que me diz que tenho que me afastar de você calmamente. – ele disse, dando uns passos para trás, debochado.

- Minha família gostava de...bem, mexer com as Artes das Trevas. – Salazar deu de ombros.

- Ta. Isso não é legal. Nem um pouco legal, companheiro. E você fala assim numa boa? Quer dizer, você não gosta das Artes das Trevas não, não é? – Godric falava bem rápido o que fez o outro rir alto.

- Está com medo de mim, Drico? Finalmente resolveu se tornar sensato? – ele levantou-se da cama. – Mas não se preocupe. Não. Não mexo com as Artes das Trevas. E nem desgosto dela. Sou apenas...indiferente.

Godric achou que "indiferente" não era uma boa indicação de que ele sairia a qualquer hora distribuindo doces e brinquedos para a caridade, mas achou melhor não perguntar mais nada. O que descobrira já era o suficiente para pensar por muito tempo e procurar saber como agir.

- Você...tem como provar isso? – falou desafiante. – De uma forma não letal claro. – acrescentou quando Salazar ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Amanhã eu mostro. Agora vamos dormir. – ele dirigiu-se a porta, pôs a mão na maçaneta e virou a cabeça. – Se conseguir é claro. – E riu em uma ótima imitação maligna.

- Há há. – Godric bateu a porta irritado.

* * *

**Eu sei que a história que eu criei pode parecer bem absurda e viajada, mas eu tinha muito interesse em colocar uma "origem" para o dom da família Slytherin, afinal isso nunca foi explicado. Por que só os Slytherin e seus descendentes podiam ser ofidioglotas?**

**Então eu criei esse motivo...mesmo se vocês não gostarem, sejam sinceros: faz sentido, não é? rs Procurei explicar de uma forma bem verossímel.**

**Mas nossa! O capítulo está muito pequeno e eu nem tinha percebido! Acho que na minha lembrança ele era maior... em todo caso, espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado.**

**Vamos para a parte de agradecimentos ^^ (eu adoro essa parte)**

**Quynnie - Não ia parecer plágio não. Tenho colegas que falam uma coisa que eu concordo: nenhuma ideia é totalmente original, você sempre se baseia em algo já existente...e não importa se alguém já pensou nisso antes, se você escrever bem e conseguir criar uma boa versão, não tem problema. **

**Até porque, convenhamos, nós escritores de fanfics não podemos dizer que somos originais, afinal escrevemos histórias baseados em uma série de livros que alguém já inventou!**

**Mas agradeço você estar gostando da minha versão. Fico feliz.**

**R. B. Evans - Estou continuando, mesmo que seja com um capítulo curto... **

**Flavio S. Weasley - Obrigada! Foi um fato que me deixou bastante procupada. Um tempo atrás, enquanto eu escrevia essa fic, eu estagnei nesse ponto...sem saber como que eu faria a história do basilisco. Mas depois, finalmente, a ideia veio e eu me animei mais ainda! **

**LadyBarbie - Sim, ele tem uma varinha...ele a mostra para o Salazar no capítulo 2 ou 3 (não lembro direito), quando eles se encontram na proa do navio do Sal. Mas o Godric não é nascido trouxa não! Eu coloquei como sua família bruxa, só que seu irmão Henrique era um aborto. Salazar vem de família sangue-puro, Rowena não tem bem uma família (pelo menos eu não citei. Eu imaginei que ela vivia em uma comunidade onde todos eram sua família mas não de sangue...não sei explicar muito bem.), Godric tem família bruxa e irmão aborto e Helga que é nascida trouxa.**

**Ixi...mas agora do que são feitas as varinhas e quem as criou eu não sei. Não tenho muita imaginação para isso...para inventar: 35 cm, flexível, pena de águia e essas coisas rs. Mas das meninas, acho que quem criou foi um antepassado do Olivaras. Aqui:**

**Capítulo 2: "**- Eu não tenho aquilo. – ela apontou para um jovem que segurava a varinha no alto e fazia baldes d'água subirem até o segundo andar de uma casa. (...)

- ...Você quer uma? – Merlin sorriu.

- Pode ser.

Merlin andou mais um pouco e mostrou um senhor adulto. Nem jovem e nem velho que estava dentro de uma casa.

- Este é o senhor Olivaras. Ele que faz nossas varinhas. – Merlin mostrou a sua."

**Viu? E foi ele que fez da Helga também. Mas do Godric e do Salazar, eu não sei. Não pensei nisso e nem do que elas foram feitas. Ok? ^^**

**Bem, é isso gente. Beijos a todos! Espero reviews \o/  
**


	13. Capítulo 13

Estavam em meio a muitas árvores, em um tipo de bosque próximo a cidade, pois a floresta estava bem afastada das imediações.

Olhavam para o chão como se procurassem algo.

Godric bufou e encostou-se em uma árvore.

- Acho que não tem cobra alguma aqui.

Salazar o ignorou e continuou a olhar em volta. De repente olhou para Godric e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tem razão. Acho que não tem nada aqui. Mas procure mais um pouco. Talvez atrás de você.

Godric virou-se e em um galho logo acima de sua cabeça, uma cobra debruçava grande parte de seu corpo em sua direção.

- Está bem. Comece a provar.

Salazar contrariado, pois odiava ter que obedecer a alguém, começou a sibilar.

Era um som estranho que saía de sua boca. Palavras que não faziam sentido algum a Godric mas que chamou a atenção do réptil.

_Olá. Você consegue me entender não é?_

A cobra nada disse de tão surpresa que ficou. Não devia ser muito comum, para ela, conversar com humanos.

_Eu sei que consegue, mas gostaria que fizesse que sim com a cabeça para provar ao meu amigo que falei a verdade._

A cobra começou a agitar a cabeça de cima para baixo.

- Nossa! Isso é realmente estranho. Mas ainda não me convence.

_Pode por favor, parecer que vai atacá-lo?_

- Ela vai te atacar.

- O que? – a cobra mostrou a língua e foi em direção a Godric, que por reflexo, puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Vou mandá-la se afastar e ficar fazendo círculos a sua volta.

Começou novamente a falar em sua linguagem única e o animal fez como combinado.

- Caramba! É verdade.

- Que bom que resolveu deixar de ser cético. Vou perguntá-la sobre o basilisco.

_- Sabe algo sobre uma cobra gigante? Não sei se conhecem por esse nome, mas os humanos a chamam de "Basilisco"._

_- Não. _– a cobra falou pela primeira vez. – _Ouvi dizer que muitos animais estão fugindo da parte central da floresta por causa de alguma coisa estranha. Mas não saberia dizer se é uma cobra e muito menos com esse nome._

_- Sabe quem poderia nos informar melhor?_

_- Sigam para a floresta e procure outras de minha espécie. Faz tempo que não as visito. Podem saber mais do que eu._

_- Obrigado._

_- De nada._

A cobra então virou para a direção oposta dos dois e foi-se embora rastejando bosque adentro.

- E então? – Godric perguntou ansioso.

- Nada feito. Ela não soube dizer. Disse para irmos a floresta.

- Fica um pouco distante do nosso caminho...mas tudo bem. Vamos lá. – falou resignado e voltaram para a estalagem, pagar as contas e apanhar os cavalos.

Após uma hora chegaram à borda da floresta.

Começaram a embrenhar-se por ela e o som foi ficando abafado e sendo substituído por novos ruídos.

Ouviam barulho de água corrente, folhas, galhos e animais diversos.

- Como aqui tem muito mais lugar para procurarmos e vai ser mais difícil, vou tentar chamar alguma serpente que esteja por perto.

Salazar novamente falou naquela linguagem ininteligível para a maioria das pessoas e ficou a escuta de alguma resposta.

Repetiu algumas vezes, sem parar de cavalgar, até que um sibilo distante o fez parar.

- Alguém respondeu, mas não consegui entender.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Coisas como "tem alguém aí?", "gostaria de informações"...

- Por que não tenta ser mais direto?

- Se você tivesse a uma distância grande de outro alguém, seria mais fácil ouvir um discurso ou apenas um "olá"?

- Não precisa ser um grande discurso...só algo como... "basilisco? Alguém sabe sobre uma cobra grandona?".

Enquanto discutiam porém, os sibilos voltaram mais altos.

Um barulho de chocalho veio de trás de um arbusto e uma grande cobra de cabeça triangular apareceu.

Os cavalos relincharam assustados e ficaram de pé sobre as patas traseiras. Os homens tentaram acalmá-los, o que só teve efeito após alguns minutos e quando Salazar gritou na língua das cobras "quer parar de sacudir esse rabo? Vai nos matar!".

Ela parou mas continuava desconfiada.

- _O que estão fazendo aqui? Como falam nossa língua?_

_- Só eu falo. Queremos informações._

_- Não confio em seres que andam sobre duas patas e conseguem me entender..._

_- Só queremos saber se tem visto ou ouvido falar sobre uma cobra gigantesca que anda matando tudo o que encontra._

_- Se ela mata tudo o que encontra, como eu poderia lhe dar essa informação se a tivesse visto? _– se pudesse, a cobra sorriria debochadamente para acompanhar sua fala.

- _Tudo bem. Obrigado por nada._

Demoraram mais um dia para conseguir alguma informação útil. Não que faltasse cobras. Mas as que encontraram não foram de grande ajuda.

O segundo dia na floresta já chegava ao fim e tudo que acharam foi uma família em viagem querendo saber como se chegava na Guatemala, uma fêmea fofoqueira que queria apenas contar as fofocas de seus vizinhos e parentes ("Vocês não fazem idéia de com quem aquela peçonhenta da Claudia anda traindo o marido dela! E ela já pôs 20 ovas! Façam-me favor!") e um punhado de outras que estavam tão desconfiadas quanto a primeira que encontraram e nada quiseram revelar.

Durante a noite porém, parecia que a sorte deles havia mudado.

Enquanto dormiam Salazar ouviu uma voz próxima murmurar: "Estou com fome. Preciso matar, destroçar, estraçalhar...preciso de humanos.".

Levantou-se de um pulo e olhou em volta. Não parecia estar muito longe. Godric acordou assustado e com varinha na mão automaticamente.

- O que...?

- Silêncio! – Salazar cortou e voltou a prestar atenção na voz.

O sibilo também estancou.

Resolveu então entrar em contato com aquilo que acreditava ser, finalmente, o basilisco.

- _Você é o tão temido Basilisco?_

_- Quem é? Vamos...apareça para que eu possa brincar com você._

Salazar sussurrou para que Godric mantivesse os olhos fechados e o seguisse, segurando em sua capa, enquanto ele guiava-se pelo som da voz do animal.

_- Vou aparecer, é claro. Responda-me, é ou não é o basilisco?_

_- Não sei o que quer dizer com esse nome...mas gostei. _– a voz estava cada vez mais próxima.

_- É como lhe chamam nas aldeias. É bastante temido. Eu gosto disso._

_- Aldeias? Como você possui comunicação com pessoas?_

_- Porque EU sou uma pessoa._

Estava diante do imenso réptil.

Arriscou abrir os olhos apenas em direção ao chão. Viu que o corpo rastejante parecia desaparecer por várias árvores ao longo da floresta e mais alguns metros para cima.

Pensou em quanto ouro ganharia. Porém também refletiu sobre um outro plano que tivera.

_- Humanos?_ – a cobra sibilou assustada._ – Como consegue entender-me?_

_- Tenho este...dom. Você sabe que está ganhando bastante fama pelas mortes, não? E que estão oferecendo uma boa quantia de ouro em recompensa por sua cabeça._

_- E vocês vieram aqui com esse intuito? Saibam que apenas não os matei, pois nunca havia conversado com um animal de duas patas e sem rabo. _

Salazar riu.

- O que estão conversando? – Godric sussurrou cansado de ficar de olhos fechados.

- Calado. _Não. Não quero matá-la. Quero apenas a recompensa._

_- Mas se para ganhar a recompensa, terão que matar-me..._

_- Fingirei que você morreu. Você continua bem e eu ganho o que quero. _

_- Hum...como?_

_- Arranjarei algo para substituir você com um feitiço de Transformação._

_- Não perceberão quando eu voltar a matar?_

_- Para isso preciso de você. Prometo que em breve voltarei e arranjarei quantos trouxas, digo, humanos, quiser engolir. Eles não se aventuram mais na floresta, com medo de você. A comida fica rara e suas opções ficam em animais pequenos. Então, peço para mudar-se. Ir para outro canto da floresta para que as mortes não surpreendam mais e não liguem a você. _

_- Como poderei ter certeza que não estou passando fome e você me enganou?_

_- Bom, você só tem a ganhar. Comida grátis e quando quiser e ficará escondida em um lugar especial sem ninguém saber de sua existência. Enquanto isso as tentativas de matá-la pararão e você poderá comer um humano ou outro, COM MODERAÇÃO, e os animais._

_- Compreendo. _– a cobra ficou em silêncio como se meditasse a proposta. – _Aceito. Gosto de como sua mente funciona. É ardiloso..._

_- Podemos partir sem problemas?_

_- Como desejarem._

Deu as costas e afundou-se na escuridão da floresta.

- Ei! Onde ela vai? O que está fazendo?

- Convencia-a de não matar mais pessoas.

- O que? E o prêmio? E como pode confiar na palavra de uma cobra?

- Ela vai cumprir o prometido. E eu não quero matar uma cobra. Sabe que tenho essa ligação com elas...não é qualquer coisa.

- Ta...mas e o ouro?

- Vamos tê-lo. – Salazar apontou sua varinha para um imenso galho em uma alta e centenária árvore.

O galho soltou-se como se fosse encaixado e flutuou suavemente até pousar diante dos rapazes.

- Ahhhh. – Godric pareceu entender.

- Ahhhh. – repetiu Salazar sorrindo.

Com algumas palavras o galho mudou sua forma e ficou semelhante a serpente que há até alguns minutos estivera parada ali.

- Agora levamos o "corpo" para eles e ganhamos nossa recompensa.

- Brilhante! Mas é errado...estamos roubando dinheiro deles.

- Ora! Pois não os livrei de um perigo mortal mesmo que não a tenha liquidado? Acho que mereço uma recompensa.

- Tem razão...como vamos levar? Não podemos usar o feitiço de locomoção...

- Levamos até a entrada da cidade, de lá chamamos por eles e eles que se virem para tirá-la do caminho.

* * *

**Esse capítulo está maior, não é? \o.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de como começa a história do mosntro da câmara secreta \o/**

**yeei rs**

**Não vou ficar escrevendo muito (estava estudando grego e tenho que fazer um trabalho irritante), então vamos para os agradecimentos:**

**Quynnie - escreve sim ^^ e você me avisa que eu até leio.**

**LadyBarbie - rsrsrsrsrs obrigada. Mas se você parar para pensar, tia JK viaja em muitas coisas. **

**Ok...deixa eu criar alguma coisa...hum.**

**A varinha de Godric: **

**32 cm, flexível, feita da Árvore-do-Céu e o núcleo é com pelo de leão albino.**

**Informações:**

**Árvore-do-Céu - é uma planta ornamental de porte magnífico, que pode crescer até 35 m e também possui uma casca aromática no seu tronco. As folhas são alternas e irregulares ou regulamente pinadas. É muito conhecida pelas suas flores pequenas amareladas ou esverdeadas, que aparecem em forma de cachos. **

**Leão Albino - Os povos da África do Sul tinham crenças religiosas relacionadas ao leão branco. Ele era relacionado à prosperidade e à abundância e sua presença era uma espécie de dádiva divina. Também eram muito venerados pelos povos locais, que acreditavam que sua cor branca era um sinal da benevolência que deveria existir dentro de todos os seres vivos.**

**As palavras estão destacadas porque eu tirei do wikipedia e fiquei com preguiça de consertar (se não estiverem destacadas, é porque o fanfiction me ajudou \o.)**

**Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado ^^**

**PS: a árvore-do-céu foi introduzida na Inglaterra em 1751, ou seja, posteriormente ao momento da fic...mas ignoremos esse fato.**

**Beijos  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

Ambos partiram logo que o dia raiou. A cidade inteira queria que seus heróis ficassem mais tempo, porém explicaram que tinham compromissos importantes e já haviam atrasado até demais.

Uma atividade como chegar até o porto, demorava apenas dois dias a cavalo, se corressem. O que não gostavam de fazer. Não havia necessidade para tanto. No entanto, com aquela demora já haviam se passado quatro dias.

O porto estava cheio quando finalmente ali pararam. Foram a procura do próximo navio que partiria para a França.

Ambos os cavalos carregavam duas imensas sacolas recheadas de moedas de ouro. Porém ninguém conseguia ver, pois Godric havia aprendido o feitiço da desilusão e usara nas bolsas para não haver perigo de roubo.

A viagem de navio durou mais um dia inteiro e algumas horas. Ao chegar à terra francesa começaram novas buscas por informação. Era complicado conseguir distinguir bruxos e, a nova alcunha já usada por Godric e Salazar, trouxas. E quando encontravam, ninguém sabia onde se localizava a bendita escola, que descobriram que se chamava Beauxbaton. Isso quando conseguiam entender o que diziam.

Parecia que a localização era desconhecida e os bruxos que sabiam gostavam de manter em segredo, mas, segundo um homem a quem perguntavam quando estavam quase desistindo naquele dia, uma certa aglomeração de estudantes era muito freqüente em Lyon. Quando perguntavam onde estudavam diziam apenas o nome e mais nada, se era um trouxa que fazia tal questão, o ignoravam.

Lyon era uma cidade famosa da França. E também muito distante da cidade portuária em que estavam. Demorariam ao menos mais uns quatro dias para alcançar seu objetivo.

- Cavalos são lentos...será que não existe uma maneira mais mágica de irmos para lá? – Salazar mordiscou um sanduíche que havia comprado e olhou cansado para as casas de comércio em volta. – Lugar feio...

- Não podemos aparatar. Não sabemos direito onde temos que ir. Podemos surgir de repente dentro de uma parede ou até ao ar livre, mas na frente de várias pessoas. – falou pensativo.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos até que Godric bateu nas costas de Salazar, fazendo-o derrubar seu último pedaço de sanduíche.

- Ah, muito obrigado. Você sabia que as pessoas costumam guardar a parte mais gostosa para o fim? – olhou desolado para o chão.

Godric o ignorou e seguiu até uma placa que dizia: Novidade, Bruxos! Vassouras voadoras surgiram para facilitar sua locomoção! Não percam!

- Onde está indo...? - notou para onde o olhar de Godric se dirigia - Ei, ninguém mais percebeu essa placa? – falou preocupado observando em volta.

Aproximaram-se do homem que estava prostrado ao lado dos dizeres talhados em madeira. Assim que os viu chegar, o homem sorriu.

- _Avez-vous? Aimerait d'acheter un balai?_

- Não tem medo de sermos Não-Mágicos? – Salazar perguntou a Godric espantado.

- Ah! Brrritanicos. – falou em um inglês com forte sotaque. – Querrren uma vassourrra?

- Alguém que não seja bruxo pode ver sua placa! – Godric sussurrou para o homem que sorriu ainda mais.

- Ó no no no. Tudo o que esses Non-Mágicos lêem é "Cuidado! Fin do mundo prrróximo!" e essas coisas.

- Ah sim. Apenas mais um louco anunciando o fim do mundo. – riu-se Godric. – Mas fale-me sobre essas vassouras.

- É uma novidadê que inventarrrón. Voa, meus carrros! Voa!

- Hum...e para não nos verem é só usarmos o feitiço da desilusão! Muito bom. Mas e a bagagem de nossos cavalos?

- Ahá! – o homem exclamou dando um susto em ambos e estendendo uma grande cesta que quase bateu no rosto de Salazar. – Encaixa-se perrrfeitamént na vasourrra. Clarrro que non cabe muita coisa. Mas o necessárrrio.

- Hum...e o restante podemos deixar com os cavalos em algum lugar que cuide de animais e bagagem de viajantes...Quanto custa?

O homem sorriu abertamente de forma simpática.

- Gostei de vocês. Porrr isso, farrrei uma oferrrta. Cinco moedas de ourrro...cada.

- O que? – Salazar o pegou pela gola e o ergueu acima do chão. – Seu ladrãozinho miserável!

- Para! Vamos pagar.

- Godric! Isso é um absurdo!

- Temos muito aqui. – murmurou para ele. – Podemos pagar. E precisamos das vassouras.

- Se continuarmos aceitando esses preços em tudo que é lugar, não vamos ter mais até voltarmos. E não precisamos de vassouras. Os humanos usam cavalos desde que eu me lembre e nunca nos deu problema. Não sei por que agora "precisamos" das vassouras. Apenas demoraremos mais para chegar.

- Ótimo. Então você vai de cavalo e eu vou de vassoura. Tudo bem? – Godric falou irritado.

- O dinheiro não é só seu, Gryffindor! – e foi a primeira fez que Salazar o chamara pelo sobrenome agora que já se conheciam bem. – E lembre-se que se não fosse por mim nem o teríamos!

Os dois encararam-se por alguns minutos e o vendedor encolhido em um canto nem ousava respirar.

- Está jogando no meu rosto o que fez? Achei que o dinheiro fosse para todos. Se for fazer isso sempre que uma decisão lhe desagradar, não preciso dele. E nem de você. – enfiou a mão dentro dos bolsos e tirou as últimas moedas que trazia na viagem. – Eu não ia mesmo pagar com o dinheiro da sacola, seu idiota.

- Olha...eu...posso fazerrr porrr trrrês moedas se vocês prrrrometerrrem non me matarrr. – o homenzinho engoliu a seco.

- Tudo bem. – Salazar entregou sua quantia também para o homem assustado. – Mas ainda acho besteira isso.

Com um aceno de varinha, o vendedor fez aparecer duas vassouras comuns, que empregados e donos de casa usavam para limpar o chão.

- Aqui estão. – entregou-as rapidamente, como se quisesse livrar-se logo daqueles dois.

Arrumaram os dinheiros e outras necessidades na cesta presa a vassoura, após terem achado um lugar para deixar os cavalos e o que sobrara.

Escondidos de olhos curiosos, se desiludiram e subiram no pedaço de madeira.

- Sabe como voar nisso? – Godric olhou em volta como que em busca de algum tipo de mecanismo.

- É claro que não. Caso não tenha notado, são "novidades" para os bruxos.

- Será que impulsionando... – Godric o ignorou e empurrou os pés no chão fazendo a vassoura saltar do chão. Com um grito foi subindo e tentando se equilibrar.

- Tomara que caia... – Salazar murmurou irritado e fez o mesmo.

* * *

**Como podem ver, Salazar e Godric, apesar de amiguinhos, de vez em quando soltam umas faíscas. Apesar de pretensioso e mau, eu gosto do tio Sal ^^ assim como gosto de Voldemort (pronto, é agora que apanho e todo mundo vai deixar de ler minhas fics .). Fiquei triste quando Voldemort morreu, ainda mais porque foi de uma forma extremamente idiota ¬¬ com o Expoelliarmus! Aff...**

**Em todo caso, sei que era necessário ele morrer, ou o livro não acabaria nunca rs (o que eu também não me importaria, caso acontecesse. Imaginem! Ler Harry Potter para sempre *.*)**

**Ah! Isso me fez lembrar...bem que J.K. podia fazer um livro dos Marotos, né? Ia ser mágico, literalmente! Claro que acabaria com as fics rs, mas seria legal ler sobre Sirius, James, Remus e Lily nas suas aventuras REAIS (quando digo "reais", é porque como ela que criou esse mundo, para mim só faz parte da história quando ela cria. Não consigo criar minha própria versão definitiva.). Podíamos fazer uma petição e mandar os fãs assinarem! Tenho certeza de que teriam muitas assinaturas \o/**

**Mudando de assunto...fiz um pequeno comentário de opinião pessoal ali em cima, na parte ""Apenas mais um louco anunciando o fim do mundo". Porque eu acho incrível como as pessoas têm a necessidade de fazer o mundo explodir U.U Se o mundo terminasse todas as vezes que as pessoas predissessem, ja teria terminado, no mínimo, umas quatro vezes. Já ouvi dizerem agora, que se não terminar em 2012, será em 2016 ¬¬ Ninguém merece.**

**Ah, caso queiram a tradução da frase que o vendedor bruxo francês disse, é essa: E você? Gostaria de comprar uma vassoura?**

**Antes eu tinha posto "**_Oui? __Comment balais sont nombreux à vouloir?" _**que segundo o google tradutor antes de ser modificado, era mais ou menos esse mesmo significado, mas parece que mudou U.U Pelo jeito vou ter que rever as outras frases em francês que eu tinha pego...que coisa.**

**Bem, é isso aí. Comentários:**

**Quynnie - Obrigada ^^ que bom que achou show o capítulo passado. Espero que os outros também sejam do seu agrado. E quando você postar sua fic, me avise...só não garanto ler muito rápido...está difícil de entrar no pc...**

**LadyBarbie - Legal que você tenha gostado. Tenho preguiça de inventar coisas, mas quando me comprometo em fazer, me esforço ao máximo! ^^ **

**Gente...quero reviews U.U se vocês não quiserem uma pessoa depressiva, me mandem recadinhos, ok? Nem que seja um "você é uma droga de escritora. Morra." Ta. Assim também não ^^" (acho que já fiz um comentário assim antes, ou foi minha imaginação? Se já fiz, sou que nem a Dori...liguem não rs.)**

**Beijos!  
**


	15. Capítulo 15

Levaram apenas algumas horas para chegarem ao seu destino.

Algumas complicações no início (Salazar perdendo o equilíbrio e segurado-se na capa de Godric, fazendo os dois perderem a direção e quase caírem.), foram superadas e já estavam se acostumando àquela nova forma de viajar.

Desceram atrás de uma construção anormalmente grande. Olharam para cima e sorriram. Dois bruxos voando em uma vassoura estacionaram na parte de trás de uma igreja.

Contornaram a igreja e se depararam com uma praça ampla e cheia de pessoas. Um enorme chafariz enfeitava o meio.

Fizeram as vassouras sumirem para não levantar nenhum olhar curioso e procuraram jovens que parecessem estudantes bruxos.

Não era fácil entre tantas pessoas, mas com certeza saberiam se encontrasse alguém de uniforme. Naqueles tempos, ninguém além de padres estudava e freqüentava uma escola ou universidade. Se achassem alguém vestido a caráter só poderia ser bruxo. Ou padres e freiras.

Um rapaz muito bonito de braços dados com uma garota, ambos com a roupa azul e um símbolo no peito, passaram por eles. Padres não usariam azul. Muito menos andariam de braços dados com uma freira.

Aproximaram-se do casal e sorriram de forma amigável.

O garoto os olhou com ar esnobe e não quis dar atenção, mas a menina parou, o fazendo estagnar também, e perguntou:

- _Pardon_?

- Desculpe-nos...queremos uma informação...

- _Oh! Excusez-moi, mais ne parlent pas anglais. _– a garota fez cara de quem se desculpa e virou-se para o companheiro. – _Alphonse parle. Parlez-leur, Al._

- O que ela disse? – Salazar sussurrou e Godric deu de ombros.

- Ela disse que eu sei falar e me pediu que fizesse isso. – falou o menino em um perfeito inglês e com um olhar ainda de nojo.

- Ah! Que bom que fala. Bem...gostaríamos de saber. São bruxos, não?

Se ficou surpreso, não demonstrou. Continuou a sustentar seu olhar para os homens.

- E quem quer saber?

- Somos bruxos britânicos. Estamos querendo encontrar-nos com o fundador de seu colégio, por favor.

- O fundador é nosso diretor, Anicet. Ele não sai da escola. – disse em tom conclusivo e saíram andando com a menina francesa conversando rapidamente como que querendo saber o que falaram.

- Ei, espera! Não pode nos dizer onde fica Beauxbaton?

- Não. Porque é um terreno escondido. Ninguém sabe onde se localiza e assim deve continuar.

- Acha que queremos roubar seu precioso castelo? – Salazar riu debochado. – Nós já temos o nosso.

- Quem disse que é um castelo? – o garoto falou irritado.

- Ninguém, mas se não for, então o nosso vai ser melhor.

- Salazar! Isso não está ajudando... – voltou-se para o menino. – Só queremos conversar para saber como foi construído. Por favor.

O rapaz os analisou mais um pouco e virou-se para a garota falando na língua natal. Depois voltou sua atenção para os dois.

- Cécile é filha de Anicet. Disse que seu pai usou duendes.

- Duendes, é claro! – Godric sorriu e bateu na própria testa. – Muito, muito obrigado...anh..._Merci_! – falou animado. Isso fez com que o menino torcesse ainda mais o nariz e esbravejou algo como "idiots britannique".

- O que será que ele disse? – Salazar falou olhando irritado para as costas do estudante.

- Alguma coisa idiota. – riu-se.

- Há duendes na Britânia?

- Há duendes em toda parte. Não sei como ainda não se revoltaram contra nós, bruxos. Agora podemos voltar para casa! Para nossa futura Hogwarts.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo pequeno...pardon! rsrsrs**

**Adoro francês, é tão bonitinho! Mas não sei nada. Tudo em francês que aqui está, escrevi graças ao google tradutor.**

**Ah, os nomes que eu ponho em alguns personagens, têm significado. Adoro nomes que combinam com a personalidade das pessoas, mesmo que elas não apareçam muito ou nada, na história. Mas combina com o que eu imagino. Amo pesquisar bastante sobre o que vou escrever *.* é interessante. Traz cultura e conhecimentos gerais \o.  
**

**Em todo caso, para quem se interessar:**

**Anicet - significa invencível (uma pessoa de atitude forte e determinada. Afinal, conseguiu criar sozinho Beauxbaton. Isso não é para qualquer um, né?)  
**

**Cécile - padroeira da música. (tá, não sei porque coloquei esse nela. Acho que foi porque gosto do nome Cecília e em francês também é bonitinho...além do mais adoro nomes musicais *.* Vide minha outra fic "Aquela em que todos descobrem", onde tem uma Melody rs. Mas eu a imagino uma francesa graciosa, com dons para flauta ou harpa)**

**Alphonse - forma francesa de Alfonso. Espírito combativo, inclinado ao combate. (ele é bem idiotinha mesmo ¬¬)(antes eu tinha posto Nicolas, que é um nome que eu acho muito legal, mas não é francês...é grego)  
**

**Bem, é isso.**

**Comentário dos reviews:**

**Quynnie - que bom que está amando e peço desculpas, novamente, pelo capítulo curto. Mas os melhores perfumes estão nos melhores frascos rsrs. Nossa que tosco rs. Esquece. Falta do que falar dá nisso.  
**

**LadyBarbie - Ah não se preocupe. Não vai ficar só na sua imaginação...eu tinha colocado alunos das Casas deles brigando sim ^^ O tempo todo. Mas vou contar uma coisa: eles não vão tomar partido...espero que não se decepcione rsrs. Mas é claro que secretamente, lá no fundo, eles torcem para os alunos da sua casa, né? **

**Dani prongs - Olá minha fã número 1! (já to toda me achando aqui, dizendo que você é minha fã rsrs. Liga não, sou folgada mesmo) Fico muito feliz em ver que você está presente em TODAS as minhas fics e acho que posso dizer isso literalmente! E que bom que gosta de verdade. **

**Beijos pessoas. Até a próxima sexta.  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

A viagem de volta foi bem mais animadora. Godric gostaria de utilizar a vassoura, mas não teria como carregar as coisas que haviam deixado na cidade portuária, muito menos dois cavalos.

Depois de cinco dias, finalmente chegaram. Havia sido mais rápido pelo fato de não se desviarem, em nenhum momento, do caminho.

Quando alcançaram a floresta onde os aldeões estavam reunidos, foi uma grande festa.

Helga abraçou animadamente Godric e olhou feio para Salazar, mesmo Rowena depois ter dito que a menina morrera de saudades dele.

Esta última também saudou-os animadamente.

- Vocês devem estar cansados. Venham se sentar e comer alguma coisa. Conte-nos! Como foi?

Godric mostrou os quatro enormes sacos de ouro, contou sobre o basilisco, apresentou a vassoura voadora para os bruxos e avisou que não conseguira falar com o dono de Beauxbaton. Nem ao menos vira a escola de relance. Mas que descobriram uma ótima mão-de-obra.

- Duendes! Por que não pensamos antes? – Rowena disse irritada consigo mesma por não ter tido aquela idéia.

Godric deu de ombros e comeu um grande pedaço de pernil do seu prato.

- E então...?- disse Rowena animada.

– E então, o que?

- Pensaram nas Casas? – Godric engasgou e falou nervoso.

- Anh...sabe o que é? Nós...estávamos muito ocupados. À noite só pensávamos em dormir, então não tivemos tempo de...

- Fale por você. – Salazar engoliu também sua comida. – Eu pensei.

Godric ficou de boca aberta e logo em seguida o olhou como "seu traidor! Me deixou sozinho!"

- Viu? _Isso_ é ser responsável, Gryffindor. – Rowena falou irritada e se virou para o outro feliz. – Vamos! Diga-me sua idéia.

- Poderíamos usar nossos sobrenomes para cada Casa.

- Ei! Essa idéia foi minha!

- Claro que foi. – Salazar riu fazendo que não com a cabeça para Rowena e piscando.

- O meu brasão será verde e prata e o símbolo uma cobra.

- Hum...interessante! Legal representar por um animal. Suas idéias são boas. Bom trabalho, Salazar! – Rowena sorriu e depois olhou feio para Godric. – Que vergonha.

Godric bufou e continuou a comer. Depois que Rowena havia saído de perto, perguntou:

- Como teve essa idéia em tão pouco tempo? Duvido que tenha passado a viagem pensando nela.

- Bem...não pensei. Então resolvi usar o brasão da minha família mesmo. – mostrou um medalhão que ficava por dentro de suas vestes. Era dourado e na frente havia uma cobra desenhada. Por dentro havia o símbolo da família. – Viu?

- Perspicaz, meu caro amigo trapaceiro.

* * *

Helga estava conversando com um homem que tinha em volta de si diversos pergaminhos, penas e tinta.

O homem falava algo animado e indicava vários desenhos de casas.

Alguns de cômodos, outros de perspectivas diferentes da casa e outros de um conjunto delas.

Salazar olhou de longe e uma pontada de ciúme o fez andar apressado até eles.

- ...e seria uma cidade só nossa! Poderíamos andar de varinhas em punho e não haveria nenhum...trouxa, para nos perturbar!

Helga ria e concordava.

- Claro, Senhor Hengist! É uma ótima idéia. Poderemos começar a construir ao mesmo tempo que Hogwarts. Já pensou em um nome?

- Tenho alguns, mas nada conclusivo...Hogsmeade, Hengistcity, ou até Hengistville. Esses últimos são os meus preferidos até agora. – riram.

- Helga?

A menina olhou para trás e seu semblante fechou-se. Virou-se novamente para frente ignorando Salazar.

- Posso conversar com você? - pediu novamente.

- Senhor Hengist, pode por favor me dizer se sou apenas eu, ou o senhor também está ouvindo um zumbido?

- Para de criancice! Quero lhe falar. – Salazar tentava impedir que fosse rude.

- Ah! Acho que é um fantasma. Pode dizer a esse fantasma que se não for embora, jogarei um feitiço nele que o pulverizará e o mandará para o inferno? – falou essa última palavra gritando e olhando diretamente para Salazar.

- Se sou um fantasma você não pode me pulverizar, sua tola.

- Diga a ele que não eu posso tentar se quiser. – o velho segurava o riso e olhava de um para o outro.

- Vem aqui! – Salazar revirou os olhos, a puxou pelo braço para longe.

- Pára com isso! Você está me machucando seu grosso.

- Olha! – ele gritou e a garota calou-se surpresa. – Desculpe-me, ta bem? Sinto muito se fui grosso...se estou sendo grosso. Mas sou assim.

- Pessoas podem mudar se quiserem. – dizia olhando para o céu, de braços cruzados.

- Se quiser eu mudo...por você.

Helga olhou para ele. O homem escondia um sorriso, porém parecia sincero.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela virou de costas para esconder o rubor que subia por seu rosto.

- Teimosa! – ele a envolveu por trás e começou a fazer cócegas na garota.

- Pára...pára... – ela ria e tentava se soltar. – Pára. – soltou-se séria e se ajeitou. – Que liberdades são essas? Te perdôo. – e rapidamente saiu antes que ele a visse sorrindo.

* * *

- Pensei, Rowena! – Godric aproximou-se balançando acima da cabeça pergaminhos.

- Do que está falando? – a garota bebia de uma caneca e conversava animadamente com vários aldeões.

- Emblema e blábláblá.

- Ahhhh. Sente-se!

- Ok. Terá o nome Gryffindor, certo? As cores serão vermelho e dourado. As cores da cavalaria britânica. O símbolo será um leão. Forte e destemido! E as qualidades serão lealdade, coragem, ousadia e um dia os pertencentes da minha Casa serão grandes.

- Tirou isso das "Regras dos Cavaleiros"? – Salazar sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que? – Godric ficou vermelho.

- Essas são as características de um cavaleiro nobre, meu caro. – ele sorria. – Esqueceu que também fiz parte deste tipo de coisa? Não é muito original, não?

- Ao menos já pensei em algo. E você não pode falar nada ta? Brasão de família...

- Não importa gente, ao menos pensaram em algo. E as qualidades da _sua_ Casa, Salazar?

- Como a serpente, terão que ter astúcia, ser ambiciosos sem medir esforços por seus objetivos e o principal: ancestralidade.

- O que isso quer dizer? Vão ter que se ricos e poderosos para pertencerem à sua Casa? – Rowena disse surpresa.

- Também, mas quis dizer família. Nada de trouxas.

- Mas não ensinaremos a trouxas e sim a bruxos. – falou irônica.

- Eu quis dizer nascidos trouxas.

Godric e Rowena trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Você sabe que...Helga é nascida trouxa? – a garota falou cuidadosamente.

Salazar pareceu surpreso, mas voltou a ficar sério.

- Ela é diferente. Nem parece que tem parentesco com esses...animais.

Novamente silêncio. Godric o quebrou.

- Anh...e você Rowena? No que pensou?

- Ah sim! Azul e bronze. O animal: a águia! Demonstra altivez, iluminação. E a qualidade pode ser uma apenas: inteligência. Para mim é o mais importante.

Helga apareceu por trás deles.

- O que estão falando? – após explicarem sobre o que tinham decidido, Helga pareceu pensativa. Suspirou. – Pelo que percebo, se as crianças não forem inteligentes, destemidas e de famílias importantes não vão poder aprender em nossa escola, não? – olhou zangada para eles. – Era disso que estavam falando quando quiseram um lugar para ensinar a todos?

- Bem...nós...ela disse para ser qualidades que mais prezamos. Mas não quer dizer que aceitaremos _apenas _estes...

- Tudo bem. Não precisam se justificar. Esse é o modo de pensar de vocês. Minhas cores serão amarelo e preto com um texugo. Adorava brincar com eles quando era criança na Germânia. – sorriu. – Sem falar que representam unidade, persistência. Confesso que não fazia idéia de quais qualidades escolher, mas agora que ouvi vocês, decidi que aceitarei qualquer um que queira aprender, que seja honesto, justo e generoso.

Após mais algum tempo em silêncio, Rowena disse:

- Quando iremos em busca dos duendes?

- Eu irei. Amanhã mesmo se quiserem.

- Você, assim como Salazar, deve estar cansado. Fique aqui uns dois dias e vá. Quem sabe até lá, Merlin chegue e o ajude nisso? Ele é amigo de diversas criaturas mágicas. – Rowena falou.

- Tem razão. Tudo bem então. Boa noite.

Despediram-se um por um e foram deitar à luz das várias estrelas que podiam ver sob a copa das árvores.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que mostra como cada um escolheu seu símbolo e tal...**

**Eu realmente pesquisei o significado de cada animal escolhido e faz muito sentido a decisão da tia JK ^^**

**Ah! E eu não lembro se tem isso no livro (acho que tem sim), mas vi num site que o criador da cidade de Hogsmeade era um homem chamado Hengist, então eu não podia deixar de colocá-lo aqui, não é? (Viram? Eu tento pesquisar TUDO direitinho para combinar com a história criada pela JK e ter verossimilhança.)**

**E espero também que tenham apreciado a cena Salazar/Helga. E eu sempre pensei como ela: coitados dos "excluídos" das outras casas, né? Rs**

**Bem, não vou poder escrever muito e nem colocar a parte de agradecimentos porque está trovejando demais...se meu pc explodir, aí vocês ficarão sem fic U.U**

**Beijinhos a todas e até semana que vem.  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

Passou-se um mês.

Merlin voltara não dois dias depois como Rowena imaginara, mas dez. Porém retornou com ótimas notícias sobre o futuro governo bruxo que instituiriam na Britânia e em breve entraria em vigor.

É claro que não seria algo simples, mas pelo menos meio caminho já havia sido andado.

Assim que Merlin pisou na floresta, os quatro fundadores contaram tudo que havia acontecido em sua ausência e informaram sobre os duendes. O ancião concordou prontamente em acompanhar Godric e partiram para montanhas distantes onde os duendes gostavam de viver.

Duende é uma espécie do mundo mágico que adora ouro, pedras preciosas e construir, principalmente, armas diversas. Há histórias que foi graças a um deles que surgiu a varinha. Contudo não há provas precisas.

Além de armas também são ótimos com qualquer coisa que se relaciona a feitos manuais. Esculturas, prédios, monumentos.

Nos últimos anos, os bruxos desistiram de usar a mão-de-obra assalariada de trouxas e usar os duendes que se submetem - com medo do poder dos bruxos que se expandiu e se diversificou com a conquista de diversos territórios por bárbaros de países diferentes - às suas mais esdrúxulas ordens.

Merlin, no entanto, possuía boas relações com todo tipo de criatura, mágica ou não, e conquistara a confiança desses seres que aceitavam fazer trabalho escravo para ele sem o menor problema.

Ficaram ainda mais satisfeitos quando Godric informou que seriam pagos e em menos de três dias já estavam nos terrenos da futura Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eles mesmos traziam os materiais e instrumentos que seriam usados.

- Bem eficientes esses duendes, não? – Salazar comentou olhando a base, que já havia sido formada no alto de uma colina.

- Muito! E eles vão se dividir em dois grupos grandes para fazer a vila de Hogsmeade também. – Godric verificava as plantas do castelo, pensativo. – Como Rowena conseguiu desenhar cada cômodo? É muita coisa...acho que teve ajuda do Hangist.

Salazar, porém, não prestava atenção. Admirava a obra e se perguntava qual seria o chefe dos construtores. Resolveu fazer tal questionamento a Godric que apontou para um duende singularmente baixo. Suas orelhas eram tão grandes que poderiam confundir-se com um morcego de cada lado. Tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos, e com finos e longos dedos apontava para um amontoado de pedras a um trabalhador.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou ainda focalizando os pergaminhos.

- Para ter conhecimento de com quem terei de tratar, caso seja necessário.

Esperou o homem afastar-se, para resolver outras coisas, e andou até o duende anão. (Algo que não se vê todos os dias...)

- Boa tarde, chefe.

O serzinho olhou para cima e sorriu de forma incômoda. Os duendes sempre davam esse sorriso enigmático que deixava os bruxos desconfiados.

- Bom dia, senhor Slytherin, certo?

- Afirmativo. Vamos dar uma volta? – ofereceu de forma simpática.

O duende fez que sim com a cabeça e começaram a circular pela obra.

- Vocês trabalham rápido. Parabéns. – o chefe sorriu novamente e agradeceu com a cabeça. – Espero que o trabalho seja tão bom quanto à velocidade.

Fez-se um silêncio em que o pequeno ficou sério.

- Pode ter certeza que fazemos ótimos trabalhos! – falou ofendido com sua vozinha ainda mais fina que o normal. – Principalmente por Merlin e... – sorriu ganancioso. – porque receberemos.

- Hum...quanto a isso...

- Não está querendo voltar atrás com o combinando não é mesmo? – o duende parou e seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e suas sobrancelhas finas se juntando no meio da testa.

- Absolutamente! – fingiu indignação. – Queria saber quanto foi o combinado.

- Por que? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque eu ofereço o dobro – abaixou a voz – para fazer um trabalho especial para mim. _Só_ – sublinhou bem a palavra – para mim.

- Hum... – a fina sobrancelha direita ergueu-se com o entendimento.

- Gostaria que fizesse um salão secreto. Um tipo de câmara.

- Teremos que saber onde ficaria, as medidas... um desenho bem explicado, sabe?

- Sem problemas. Mas lembre-se! Ninguém mais pode saber sobre isso. Muito menos os outros três donos.

O duende fez que sim com a cabeça de novo e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, sabemos ser discretos.

- Ótimo. – virou-se caminhando para longe, deixando o duende coçando o queixo pensativo.

- Espera. – o duende andou de forma rápida até o homem e seu semblante era sério, porém seus olhos brilhavam de cobiça. – Eu quero algo a mais do que apenas o dobro.

Salazar ergueu a sobrancelha direita e perguntou indignado com a audácia:

- Apenas? Você sabe que normalmente seus trabalhos não são pagos, não é mesmo? Sabe também que, além do pagamento, estou oferecendo o dobro e ainda quer mais?

- Que eu saiba essa câmara é algum segredo seu que provavelmente não seria bem vista pelos outros fundadores. – o duende sorriu. – E está me pedindo que faça isso. Acho que eu posso pedir a quantia que eu bem entender já que você precisa dessa...sala.

O homem segurou seu ódio àquele espécime abusado. Quem ele pensava que era para chantagear um bruxo poderoso como ele?

Refreou sua fúria, no entanto, e tentou sorrir amigavelmente.

- Claro. O que propõe?

- Quero a espada do seu amigo. O senhor Gryffindor. – o sorriso do duende se intensificou.

- Desculpe, - falou friamente. – não posso oferecer o que não é meu. A espada é de Godric.

- Não, não é! – o sorriso tinha sumido e parecia prestes a pular no pescoço do bruxo. – Aquela arma foi forjada por meu povo! Os bruxos, como sempre, roubam nossas coisas! – Salazar ignorou o último comentário.

- Godric não roubaria nunca, qualquer coisa de ser algum. – falou em tom de desprezo e conclusivo. – Ele disse que foi um presente.

- Pois sim. – o duende cuspiu no chão. – Então não faço coisa alguma.

- Tudo bem. Eu dou-lhe a espada.

Salazar voltou até o acampamento e encontrou a situação perfeita a qual esperava.

Rowena estava desenhando e fazendo mais alguns cálculos de um cômodo. Acima do papel lia-se o título: "Sétimo Andar".

- Oi. – Salazar sorriu e fez Rowena sobressaltar-se.

- Ai que susto! Estava concentrada. Olá!

Sentou-se ao lado dela verificando o desenho.

- O que é?

- Ah! Que bom que perguntou! É uma sala muito especial. Mas bem complicada também.

- Por que? – franziu o cenho. – Não me parece diferente de uma pequena sala de aula.

- Bem, é que ela não será um cômodo qualquer. Terá feitiços bem interessantes. Será para quando a pessoa estiver bem necessitada de algo, sabe? Como o sétimo andar não possui muitas coisas, fica longe de tudo (biblioteca, banheiro, cozinha e etcs...) ela será bem essencial. Qualquer coisa que a pessoa desejar terá aqui dentro!

- Nossa! Todos vão querer ficar aí.

- Mas aí é que está. – seu sorriso expandiu-se. – A porta ficará escondida. Tudo que verão será uma parede. E só passando por ela três vezes pensando no que deseja, é que conseguirá achá-la!

- Uau! Você é mesmo genial!

- Obrigada. – a garota corou. – Mas...não sei se dará certo. É mesmo bem difícil. – amassou o papel em que estava desenhando e jogou para trás.

- Não desista! Você é realmente boa nessas coisas. Quero dizer, eu não faço idéia de como calcular essas medidas. Muito menos sei desenhar. – riu de forma boba.

- Ah eu também não sabia calcular! Hangist que me ensinou isso. Ele já foi um arquiteto importante para a nobreza. Criava castelos e fortalezas. Ele me ajudou bastante. Para a nossa sorte e acho que azar dele, descobriram que ele é bruxo e nunca mais ninguém quis saber dos serviços do pobre...

Salazar pouco se importava sobre a vida e aventuras do velho, mas fingiu estar bastante impressionado.

- Que legal! Poderia me mostrar como é? Quem sabe posso até ajudar...

- Bom...não há necessidade de ajuda, mas se quer mesmo aprender, tudo bem. – ela pegou um pergaminho em branco, molhou a pena na tinta e perguntou: - O que quer que eu desenhe como exemplo?

- Hum...quem sabe um tipo de câmara, sabe. Uma sala bem grande com teto alto.

- Ok. Assim? – desenhou e parou pensativa mordendo a lateral da pena. – Vejamos as medias...se você quiser uma câmara desse porte, que caberiam, o que? Umas 100 pessoas?

- Mais.

- Uau! Ta bem...umas quinhentas! – ela riu. – Vai dar alguma festa? Bem, seria quadrangular, retangular?

- Deixo isso a seu gosto. – sorriu.

- Ok. Retangular então. Teto mais alto que a distância entre as paredes...

- Ótimo!

A garota começou a fazer cálculos e escrever medidas em pró da proporcionalidade e enquanto escrevia ia falando e mostrando para Salazar que não absorvia uma única palavra.

- Entendeu?

- Sim! Muito obrigado. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela o que a fez ruborizar novamente. – Posso levar o papel para ir treinando e recapitulando?

- Claro. – ela entregou a ele o desenho e voltou ao seu trabalho satisfeita.

Salazar sorriu e esperou anoitecer.

Enquanto aguardava, a história sobre o roubo do artefato que Godric tão orgulhosamente embainhava o deixava curioso. Será possível que o tão nobre e correto Godric havia enganado aquela raça inferior? Resolveu perguntar ao próprio.

- Sempre achei essa espada interessante. – aproximou-se, sem rodeios, do outro.

Godric olhou para Salazar e sorriu.

- É linda não é mesmo?

- Aham... nem parece algo feita pelas mãos humanas. – fingiu admiração.

- Ahhh e não é. Um duende a fez especialmente para mim! – falou orgulhoso apanhando a arma e admirando seu brilho metálico.

- Mesmo? Nunca imaginei duendes fazendo nada de graça para bruxos. O que você deu em troca? – sorriu zombeteiro o que foi acompanhado pelo amigo.

- Ah...eu salvei a vida dele e de toda a cidade das montanhas.

- Como?

- Havia um dragão, enorme e extremamente perigoso, que estava ameaçando a vida dos duendes. Dragões gostam de guardar tesouros.

- Então é de se imaginar que sejam inimigos mortais de duendes mesmo. – sorriu lembrando o brilho ganancioso do chefe de obras.

- Verdade, bem...eu o matei. E o pequeno rei Ragunk, o Primeiro, mandou seus melhores artesões a forjarem como agradecimento.

- Que interessante. Mas parece que os duendes esqueceram desse seu pequeno favor a eles e acham que você roubou a espada.

- Ah sim. – falou desgostoso. – Esse é um defeito imutável dessa raça. Eles sempre acham que o que eles constroem, pertence eternamente aos seus. Não me admiraria se daqui a muitos anos eles não proclamassem que Hogwarts pertence a eles.

- Eles que ousem... – falou Salazar irritado e passaram a conversar sobre outras coisas mais amenas.

* * *

Os duendes agora estavam recolhendo-se para descansar para o dia seguinte. Godric dava boa noite a todos e dizia que logo levaria a comida.

Salazar esperou que o amigo voltasse para a floresta e chamou o chefe dos duendes em um canto escondido das vistas.

- Aqui está a planta. Tudo que necessita, acredito que tenha aí.

O duende assoviou.

- É um cômodo grande para ser escondido.

- Ponha para ficar abaixo de alguma coisa. – pensou. – Talvez no subterrâneo de uma cozinha?

- É muito movimentada, uma cozinha. Esse castelo terá vários banheiros. Porque não usa o encanamento como passagem? Posso fazer uma das pias com defeito. Não sairá água, em vez disso, com algum feitiço que será sua responsabilidade, ela será um tipo de porta para um cano que passe uma pessoa deitada, levando-a até essa câmara.

- Faça mais largo que o necessário para uma pessoa. Faça com o diâmetro de um metro.

- Tudo bem. Como irá subir de volta?

- Com magia é claro. – indicou a varinha. O duende a olhou retesado. – Agora...junte um pequeno grupo para não chamar atenção. E se for preciso, trabalhem à noite! Não quero saber de um grande número de vocês sabendo disso. Não façam barulho algum.

- Já entendi, senhor Slytherin. – o duende sorriu. – Já disse que meus serviços são ótimos.

- Se fizerem exatamente como desejo, seus ajudantes receberão o dobro e você...o quádruplo como provavelmente vale aquela espada.

Apertaram as mãos, com um leve dobrar de joelhos de Salazar e um esgar de repugnância, e voltaram cada um para seu canto.

* * *

**Olá olá...eu particularmente gosto muito desse capítulo. Ele foi reescrito várias vezes e ainda tive que pesquisar qual era o nome do duende que Grampo, no sétimo livro, tinha dito que era dono da espada.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e ele até que é grandinho, né?**

**Ah! Eu pensei em talvez, depois que a fic acabar, escrever um apêndice sobre essa aventura do Godric com o dragão. O que vocês acham? Dêm-me suas opiniões!**

**Agradecimentos das duas últimas semanas (nem é tanto trabalho, rs já que tive muito pouco review U.U):**

**Dani Prongs - ah é verdade! Minha mãe é minha fã, mas ela nunca leu minhas fics, então ela não conta . E eu fiz a reclamação das notas na outra fic, não foi não? Hum...estranho. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelos reviews \o. E desculpa a demora de postagem...eu estava dançando no tapete (aquele de PS2) *.* Sou viciada.**

**Quinn Potter - um outro nome feminino que eu gosto muito, é Jackie. Acho tão fofinho, mesmo sendo um nome mais masculino. E esse capítulo está maior! rs Só não aparece tanto o Godric...é mais do tio Sal. **

**Fim \o/ rsrsrs pouquinhos reviews...que triste. Mas tudo bem. Beijos! Até a próxima semana.  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

Dois anos se passaram até que Hogwarts enfim pudesse ser inaugurada. O novo governo liderado por bruxos e bruxas já havia sido instalado em oito países incluindo a Britânia, que agora chamava-se Inglaterra, e Hogsmeade já estava sendo habitada pelos aldeões muito antes de Hogwarts ficar pronta.

O momento de pagar os duendes chegara e Salazar conversava com Godric, Rowena e Helga.

- Vocês acham mesmo necessário isso? – perguntou.

- Isso o que? Pagá-los? – Rowena perguntou enquanto olhava no papel quanto havia dado ao todo.

- É! – o chefe de obras e um seleto grupo de duendes, que Salazar havia contrato para construir a câmara, misteriosamente desapareceram. Através de um feitiço chamado Império em um outro daqueles seres, conseguiu espalhar a estranha notícia de que eles fugiram de volta para sua moradia com medo de serem traídos e mortos por aquela grande aglomeração de bruxos. De início, Godric desconfiou que tivessem roubado algo deles e por isso sumiram, mas depois de notar que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, a história morreu. – Quero dizer, eles sempre trabalham de graça, por que temos que pagar?

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Helga olhou-o abismada.

- Mas é óbvio que estou. Para quem já trabalhou a vida toda como escravo, não seria tão ruim. É só falarmos que mudamos de idéia e pronto. Já está tudo feito mesmo. – apontou para a imensa construção.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Salazar! – Helga parecia prestes a explodir. – Primeiramente essa coisa ridícula de escravidão já passou dos limites! Não podemos ser coniventes com um ato tão desumano!

- Eles não são humanos. – deu de ombros. – E se fossem menos idiotas já teriam se livrado dessa situação.

- Você é tão...frio e patético! – Helga o empurrou dando uma tapa em seu tórax. – Se vocês aceitarem isso, vou-me embora daqui. – apontou para os outros dois.

- Deixa de ser dramática. – revirou os olhos.

- Um caráter de um homem é medido de acordo com a forma que ele trata os inferiores e não seus iguais. – cerrou os olhos, desafiadora.

- Olha, poderíamos usar o dinheiro para pagar os professores, zeladores... – falou cansado.

- Podemos nós mesmos ensinar até conseguirmos juntar o dinheiro necessário para isso. E ainda temos bastante. Afinal, a ideia inicial não era passar nossos conhecimentos?

- Ahhhh! – Salazar berrou passando por eles e esbarrando fortemente em Godric.

- Onde vai? – Rowena gritou para o homem.

- Façam como quiserem! Não quero saber!

Salazar andou depressa até seu cavalo e montou com grande velocidade. Passou galopando pelos três e Helga correu atrás dele chamando-o pelo nome. O homem deu uma parada e a olhou ainda irritado.

- Sim?

- Onde está indo? – parecia desesperada. – Você não...não vai embora, vai? – Isso fez com que ele se acalmasse e sorrisse.

- Não se preocupe. Voltarei logo.

Involuntariamente a bruxa suspirou aliviada e Salazar voltou a correr.

* * *

Helga esperava a volta de Salazar admirando a bela construção. Rowena aproximou-se e comentou, feliz.

- Estamos ficando famosos, sabia disso? E olha que a Escola nem inaugurou.

- É eu sei. – bufou irritada. – Antes: "quem são esses?", agora é: "ahhh! Eu sou parente de Hufflepuff". – revirou os olhos.

- Como assim? – Rowena achou graça. – Tem pessoas inventando que são seus aparentados?

- Não. São de verdade. Familiares germanos que ouviram falar que estou fundando uma grande Escola na Grã Bretanha e agora fazem questão de dizer que são do meu sangue.

- Ah sim. Até consigo imaginar no futuro, falando: ah! Sabia que sou uma descendente distante da Helga? Sim, senhor!

A garota concordou e continuou mirando a vista a sua frente.

- Sabia que até colocaram um nome interessante na cidade em que o Godric nasceu? – a mulher de cabelos negros divertia-se.

- Qual?

- Godric's Hollow!

- Céus! Eu não me importo que eu me torne famosa ou não. Só quero dar a oportunidade a todos os bruxos, para que tenham uma educação correta.

Rowena aquiesceu pensativa.

- Esse é mesmo um projeto interessante.

* * *

Pensava que desculpa poderia dar quando voltasse. Talvez não precisasse dizer nada, não era obrigado a partilhar seus assuntos pessoais só porque estavam agora os quatro juntos em uma empreitada.

Porém, pareceria suspeito. Pensaria depois.

Assim que chegou em uma parte afastada, que nem mesmo podia ver a ponta da torre mais alta de Hogwarts, Salazar prendeu seu cavalo em uma árvore e apanhou sua varinha.

Não iria novamente viajar por dois dias. Talvez não fosse por tanto tempo se corresse, mas ainda assim Godric tinha razão: aquelas vassouras foram ótimos investimentos. Conjurou para que ela aparecesse e montou.

Voou o mais rápido que conseguia por cima da floresta. Observava o topo das árvores e por sorte viu algo que lhe chamou atenção.

Um imenso grupo de aves levantaram voo e quase o derrubou. As árvores tiveram movimento como se alguém muito forte tivesse batido nelas. Mas nenhum humano ou animal seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. Apenas se fosse um gigante ou um animal bem grande. Porém, Salazar tinha quase certeza de que não eram gigantes.

Embicou a extremidade frontal da vassoura para baixo e desceu em direção onde havia acontecido o último "terremoto".

- _Maldito veado._ – Salazar ouviu. A gigante cobra estava de costas para ele. De repente ergueu a cabeça e ouviu-se um aspirar de ar pelas narinas dela. – _Então você voltou._ – virou a cabeça em direção ao homem. Havia um corte no alto dela e Salazar compreendeu que a cobra devia estar perseguindo o veado xingado, que conseguiu escapar de seu olhar mortal, e bateu com a cabeça na árvore.

_- Eu cumpro minhas promessas._

_- Não achei que fosse voltar. E eu não esqueço aqueles que me traem. Jamais._

_- Não se preocupe. Aqui estou e tenho um lugar para você ficar. Terá comida a vontade. _– sorriu.

- _Onde está seu amiguinho?_

_- Não importa. Venha. _– apontou sua varinha para a cobra, ainda olhando para baixo.

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? _– Salazar ouviu um silvo. O basilisco colocara a língua para fora em sinal de ameaça.

_- Não quer que eu leve uma cobra maior que dois navios em fileira, até o local, em uma vassoura, não é?_ – como ela não havia reclamado mais, aceitou o silêncio como consentimento. – _Reducio!_ – falou em linguagem comum.

O feitiço Reducto pode ser usado para diminuir um objeto ou ser vivo até pulverizá-lo. No entanto, se controlado corretamente, pode controlar o feitiço para deixar qualquer coisa do tamanho que desejar.

Salazar apanhou, o antes praticamente indestrutível, basilisco - que agora estava do tamanho de uma minhoca - e pôs em seu bolso.

- _Não saia daí até que eu a tire. _

_

* * *

_**Oi pessoas. Estou morrendo de sono (acabei de acordar da minha "soneca" enquanto estudava) e ainda tenho que fazer dois trabalhos, estudar para provas, ver Lost... então não vou me demorar.**

**Só dois comentários antes das respostas dos reviews: a fala de Helga "**Um caráter de um homem é medido de acordo com a forma que ele trata os inferiores e não seus iguais.**" é do Dumbledore que eu achei muito legal e típica da fundadora da Lufa-lufa. Não lembro em qual livro que foi...acho que o sexto.**

**E outra fala "**ah! Sabia que sou uma descendente distante da Helga? Sim, senhor!**" é o que aquela mulher que tinha a taça da Helga que Tom Riddle roubou, disse. Agora, porque eu coloquei isso, vocês saberão mais para frente rs. Espero que eu lembre de explicar.**

**Reviews:**

**LadyBarbie - Viu? Não julgue mal o Salazar. Ele foi "bonzinho" e não roubou a espada de Godric...preferiu matar os duendes e enfeitiçar outro \o/ Acho que já deu para perceber quem é meu personagem predileto, né? rsrsrs**

**Dani Prongs - kkkkkkkk meu irmão também é obcecado por jogos de futebol...ele coloca jogadores que JAMAIS estariam nem mesmo no Brasil para jogar, por exemplo, no Flamengo rsrsrs. Pelo menos ISSO é divertido. Não gosto desse tipo de jogo... esse e de corrida. Prefiro aventura, ação, de terror...  
Não precisa se preocupar em fugir do assunto. Eu faço isso o tempo todo. Eu gosto de comentar outras coisas.  
Ahhh não desgoste do Salazar! Ele é mau, mas é feliz rs. Já vi que minha próxima fic não vai ser aceita...as pessoas, diferente de mim, não gostam de personagens maus. E ele voltou atrás sim ^^ **

**Quinn Potter - O nome Jamie é fofo ^^ mas por que você assistiu wild target feliz? rsrs**

**Beijos para vocês e até o próximo capítulo.  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

- Olha o que a Senhora Malkins fez para nós!

Godric veio andando para dentro de uma sala, onde futuramente, quando já houvesse alunos, seria a sala dos professores.

A escola já estava pronta incluindo móveis, esculturas, quadros...

Rowena, inspirada por sua idéia da sala que sumia e se modificava, resolveu enfeitiçar o castelo para ter algo como um tipo de vida própria. Passagens, salas, portas que não existiam, poderiam, do nada, aparecer. Assim como escadas que mudavam de lugar ao seu bel prazer. As estátuas, também trabalhos feitos por duendes, haviam ganhado vida e cumprimentavam os fundadores. Logo que passavam, voltavam a discutir e fazer o que...estátuas fazem.

As meninas estavam passeando pelos corredores enquanto Salazar estava sentado em uma poltrona e Godric vinha sorrindo. Pulou nas costas do sofá, deu um tapa na cabeça de Salazar e riu.

- Olha só! – jogou um dos pacotes para ele.

- Que roupa é essa que você está usando?

- Gostou? Já vesti. – usava vestes todas pretas e uma longa capa de mesma cor. Na capa possuía detalhes vermelhos e fios de ouro.

- Finalmente vamos nos vestir diferente de trouxas? – as roupas de Salazar eram quase iguais que a de Godric, com a diferença dos detalhes serem verdes com fios prata.

- E tem mais. – mostrou as costas onde um grande leão tinha sido costurado. – No seu tem uma cobra. Das meninas também são personalizadas, mas é claro que são vestidos.

- Vou logo colocar! – levantou-se rapidamente abrindo uma porta que levava a outro cômodo.

- Ah! Pedi para fazer algo mais para mim. – Godric pôs um longo chapéu pontudo na cabeça. – Que tal estou? – sorria semelhante uma criança animada.

Salazar pôs a cabeça para fora e gargalhou.

- Ta...muito...legal! – e voltou para dentro.

- Hunf...não gostei do seu tom. Eu adorei isso, ta?

O amigo voltou já vestido e sentou-se novamente no sofá ao lado de Godric.

- Ficou mesmo muito bom. E esse chapéu ficou ridículo.

Godric o tirou da cabeça e ficou em silêncio acariciando o chapéu. Depois de um tempo, ainda sério, resolveu perguntar:

- Por que odeia tanto os...trouxas?

- Eles são ignorantes e prepotentes. Mesmo fracos se acham melhores que nós. – deu de ombros e o olhou com um ar perspicaz. – Eu sei que você deve achar que tem algum motivo pessoal. Não. Não tem. Eu simplesmente acho que o mundo seria melhor sem a presença deles.

- Por você, não seria só os trouxas que sumiriam... – murmurou ainda analisando o chapéu.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Só acho que esse não é um motivo muito bom para odiar algo. Quero dizer, olha só para a Helga. Se alguém tivesse que detestar os trouxas, esse alguém só poderia ser ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Hum...nada. Se ela não contou, não acho que devo ser eu a falar. – levantou-se e foi mirar-se em um grande espelho que ficava a um canto da sala.

- Meu amigo Godric. – Salazar também levantou-se e falou em direção a imagem refletida. – Você sabe o que significa uma pessoa que é Legilimente?

- Que consegue saber o que você pensa. "Ler pensamentos" de uma forma geral.

- Bom, sim. E se eu disser que eu sou um excelente legilimente?

Godric deu as costas para o espelho e novamente com o artefato na cabeça, mirou o homem.

- Então você...

- Não se preocupe. Não bisbilhoteio a mente de vocês. Consigo bloquear as imagens de quem é mais próximo de mim. Às vezes é melhor ficar sem saber das coisas. – sorriu voltando a se sentar.

- Então como sabia o que eu ia perguntar? – falou indo atrás dele. Salazar revirou os olhos.

- Isso não foi ler a mente. Foi dedução por conhecimento. Eu sabia que iria perguntar isso porque qualquer um perguntaria, oras.

- Hum...

- Então, se não quiser me contar o que sabe, tudo bem. Posso descobrir da pior forma. Mas aviso-lhe que fica mais difícil bloquear novamente aquilo que já foi aberto uma vez. E acho que seria melhor ouvir da sua boca do que do seu cérebro, não?

- Você não vai gostar disso... – fez cara de sofrimento, mas vendo a expressão decidida de Salazar, continuou. – Ta bem. Só não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Por que eu faria alguma besteira?

- Há! - ele riu forçosamente, pois conhecia o amigo impulsivo que tinha. - Em todo caso, ela morava no feudo onde o dono é um homem bem cruel, sabe. Ele descobriu sobre os poderes da Helga e deduziu que os pais dela também o tinham. Mas como já contamos, ela é nascida trouxa.

- Sim.

- Então ele mandou os trouxas para a Inquisição e bem...eles foram para a fogueira.

Salazar não parecia ter se abalado.

- Não se sente mal por fazerem isso com ela? – como ele nada disse, preferiu terminar. – E bem...ele tentou...bem...

- Diga logo! – perpassava por seus olhos a compreensão.

- Levou-a para o quarto, deu um tipo de erva que a deixou enfraquecida para que não usasse os poderes e tentou agarrá-la. Obviamente ia matá-la depois.

A transformação pela qual passou o rosto de Salazar, foi incrível e assustadora. A última expressão foi de pura fúria.

- E ainda me pergunta por que odeio trouxas? – urrou.

- Olha, ela agora está aqui e bem, não é? Vamos esquecer isso.

Por um momento Godric achou que ele explodiria, entretanto, logo em seguida sentou-se com as mãos tapando o rosto.

- Tem razão. Tem toda a razão.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Godric e as duas moças estavam reunidas no escritório do diretor.

Merlin não havia aceitado a vaga no governo que haviam lhe oferecido. Uma vaga como Ministro. Ele respondeu que sua parte estava feita e ficava satisfeito em ver seu trabalho concluído.

Os fundadores de Hogwarts então pediram para que aceitasse tornar-se o primeiro diretor do Colégio.

- Eu não sei. – dissera ele. – Já estou velho demais. Não sei quanto mais durarei...

- Não diga besteiras! Ainda vai durar muito. E isso não significa que não possa ser diretor, não? – Rowena sorria.

- E já decidiram as divisões de aulas que terão já que ainda não vão contratar ensinadores? – o bruxo perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

- Bem, eu pensei em ensinar algo que defenda os alunos de qualquer tipo de mal. - Godric foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Uma vez me falaram das Artes das Trevas. - pensou em olhar para Salazar, mas lembrou que este não estava presente. - Então por que não ensinar _contra_ isso?

- Brilhante idéia. – Merlin concordou.

- E também um Clube de Duelos.

- Clube de Duelos? – os três perguntaram.

- Sim, eu pensei nisso hoje de manhã. – sorriu. – Os trouxas têm seu exército e ensinam lutas. Por que não nós também? Pode ser útil um dia.

- Hum...muito bem. Contanto que não seja nada muito mortal. E vocês?

- Pensei em ensinar sobre plantas e animais. – Helga sorriu animada. – Duas matérias diferentes. Rowena me ajudou com os títulos. Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Ótimo! Rowena?

- Feitiços e Runas. Ensinarei o que aprendi com meu povo na Irlanda.

- Excelente! E Salazar?

- Bem, ele escolheu Transfiguração. Ele é realmente bom nessas coisas. – Godric sorriu lembrando-se do tronco de árvore que virou o falso basilisco. – E Poções mágicas. Misturas feitas em caldeirão e com ingredientes sem muito uso das varinhas.

- Sim, sim. Estão mesmo preparados. – Merlin sorriu. – Mas onde é que Slytherin está?

Os três entreolharam-se. A realidade é que ninguém fazia idéia.

* * *

Salazar invadiu a fortaleza de varinha em punho.

Todos que apareciam em sua frente eram eliminados, não importava quem fosse.

Por fim, chegou um momento em que a única pessoa com vida que havia dentro dos muros, era um homem encolhido contra a parede, tentando esconder-se daqueles olhos infernais.

Quando Salazar aproximou-se sorrindo, o homem, em um último ato de bravura, puxou a espada que tremia em suas mãos.

- Você é o senhor desse lugar, não?

Como não respondesse, ele o pegou pelo pescoço e bateu com a cabeça de seu oponente na parede.

- Estou fazendo uma pergunta e gostaria de ser respondido. – sua voz era calma e sedosa.

- S-sim. – tremia incontrolavelmente.

Por uns instantes os dois encararam-se.

- Sabe, pensei em matar-lhe aqui mesmo com uma maldição... – coçou uma parte da longa barba. – Mas mudei de idéia.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – arrastou-se beijando as botas enlameadas do outro.

- Não toque em mim! – ele chutou o rosto do homem. A boca começou a sangrar e Salazar apontou novamente a varinha. – Não vou ser _eu_ a matar-lhe. _Estupore!_

O homem caiu no chão desacordado. Salazar o apanhou e jogou-o nas costas como um saco de batatas particularmente podres.

- Tenho um amiguinho que vai adorar conhecê-lo. - Helga, já poderia se sentir vingada.

* * *

- Acho que deveríamos fazer isso junto com o Salazar. Ele faz parte do grupo.

- Mas ele não aparece! Amanhã será a primeira vez que receberemos alunos! Temos que selecioná-los. – Godric comia uma bebida amarelada espumante. – Muito bom, heim Helga! – a garota agradeceu timidamente.

- Eu a chamo de cerveja amanteigada! – riu.

- Ok então. – Rowena suspirou e puxou sua varinha ignorando a conversa dos dois sobre bebidas. – Precisamos de um objeto. Um livro seria interessante.

- Um livro? Teriam que segurar um livro? Nãão. – Helga fez que não e olhou em volta. – Tenho uma ideia melhor. – olhou para o topo de cabeça de Godric.

Godric demorou para entender porque as duas meninas olhavam para ele e então virou os olhos para a aba do seu chapéu. Retirou-o e entregou a Rowena.

- Um chapéu?

- Isso! Perfeito! – Rowena riu. – O que melhor poderia entrar na mente de cada criança e descobrir o que pensam e como são suas personalidades para decidir a Casa deles?

Rowena girou a varinha e murmurou tão baixo suas palavras que Godric conseguiu apenas discernir as palavras "chapéu" e "cérebro".

Um rasgo na aba apareceu e uma grande respiração, de algo puxando fortemente o ar para dentro, fez todos ficarem em silêncio de expectativa.

- Bom dia, meus caros fundadores. Senhor Gryffindor, Senhoritas Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff e...onde está Senhor Slytherin?

- Ausente, Senhor Chapéu. – Rowena respondeu feliz com seu trabalho.

- Por favor, chamem-me de Chapéu Seletor.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo e Hogwarts estará a todo vapor \o/**

**Faltam só 5 capítulos para a fic acabar U.U espero que estejam gostando \o/ **

**Quase que eu esqueço de postar hoje...vocês me matariam...ou não, sei lá rs. **

**Ah! Vou fazer uma correção observada por LadyBarbie: aquele comentário do capítulo passado, que eu tinha dito que era do Dumbledore, na verdade foi o Sirius que falou. Eu tinha esquecido disso... aiai, meu Sirius é tão filosófico *.*  
**

**Vou logo aos agradecimentos, para postar n'Aquela em que todos descobrem.**

**LadyBarbie - é verdade! Já está corrigido. Obrigada ^^ e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Eu percebi que também gosto muito do Godric e dei a ele um ar meio brincalhão às vezes, porque me lembra Os Marotos ^^ mas ainda assim, não consigo deixar de adorar o Sal.**

**Dani Prongs - bem, é verdade rs. Mas um segredinho: eu ADORO o Voldemort. Às vezes fico meio confusa porque ele dá raiva (afinal, matou James, Lily e Dumbledore. E Remus e Sirius indiretamente.). Mas sei lá...eu sou meio suspeita em falar isso...eu AMO Dexter (sou viciada) e Hannibal. Então já tenho tendência a gostar de personagens maus. **

**Beijos para todas e até a próxima sexta.  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

- Muito bem, gira e balança. Isso! Agora é só dizer "_Vingardium Leviosa"._

Várias vozes seguiram a de Rowena, mas nenhum efeito muito significativo foi visto.

Após a aula, saiu de sala suspirando e ajeitando a tiara que caía de sua cabeça. A frase "O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem" escrita em seu diadema, brilhava. Aquele pequeno texto não existia antes ali, havia sido introduzido há pouco tempo. Suspirou novamente cansada. Era mais difícil do que poderia ter imaginado.

Olhou o corredor em frente e viu vários alunos andando e falando alto. Alguns riam, outros corriam com as varinhas em punhos e irritados. Rowena parou em frente a esses últimos.

- Ei! Sem correr e usar a varinha nos corredores, ouviram? Podem se machucar.

Os alunos concordaram, mas assim que viraram a curva do final do corredor e se viram livres da professora, voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

Enquanto andava lembrou-se que mais tarde tinha que dar mais aulas para um certo grupo. Havia uma turma especial que ensinavam nos fins de semana. Eram os moradores de Hogsmeade e de outros lugares próximos. Bruxos mais velhos que não puderam aprender quando novos. Não podia se esquecer... era cansativo, mas adorava ensinar.

Rowena dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal por uma entrada diferente da que os alunos usavam. Sentou-se à esquerda de Godric.

Merlin estava localizado no centro, em sua direita estava Salazar e em sua esquerda Godric. Helga estava ausente.

- Onde a Helga está? Na cozinha de novo? – perguntou para Godric.

- Sim. Já falei que ela pode enfeitiçar as panelas e talheres para fazer a comida, mas ela faz questão de preparar tudo! Só sobe depois de ter terminado e enfeitiçado os pratos e travessas para aparecerem em cada mesa. Deve estar quase na hora.

Dito e feito.

Uma onda de longos e lindos cabelos louros entrou correndo pelo Salão e sentou-se à direita de Salazar.

- Desculpa de novo. – riu. – alguns alunos quiseram me ajudar e bem...não deu muito certo. – Salazar deu um beijo na menina que sorriu e começou a comer compulsivamente.

- Anh Merlin...não esqueça do aviso... – Godric sussurrou.

- Ah sim! – levantou-se e todos pararam com os garfos a centímetros da deliciosa comida. – Eu sei que todos devem estar mais do que famintos. Eu também estou. – sorriu. – Mas tenho um aviso que talvez anime alguns e traga a curiosidade de outros.

"Não sei se estão lembrados que com o aperfeiçoamento do meio de transporte, que é a vassoura, surgiu um novo tipo de esporte bruxo. O quadribol. – houve alguns murmúrios excitados e outros interrogativos. – Nossos queridos fundadores resolveram introduzir esse jogo em nossa escola. – mais vozes cochichando. – Quem estiver interessado, procure o professor que corresponde a sua Casa. Ele lhe dará um livro que explica os procedimentos e regras. Se obtivermos um número satisfatório de interessados, traremos especialistas no esporte para ensinar a vocês. Quem sabe não poderemos ter mais uma matéria em nossa grade educacional? Voo! – Merlin sorriu, mas não houve muita correspondência por parte dos alunos. Provavelmente achavam que o que estudavam já era por demasiado estressante. – Bem, era isso. Bom apetite. – voltou a sentar-se.

O almoço terminou e os professores seguiram de volta em direção às suas próximas aulas. Já tinham passado três anos dando quase todas as aulas e até Merlin aderiu. Ensinava Adivinhação para aqueles que tinham realmente o dom, pois prever o futuro não é algo que se aprende, mas que se nasce.

Helga correu a chamar os alunos de sua Casa e de Ravenclaw.

- Hoje vamos à Floresta.

- Mas ela não é proibida aos alunos? – um menininho miúdo e de olhos arregalados perguntou com medo.

- Não com a companhia de algum professor. Agora vamos! Hoje veremos unicórnios!

As meninas deram gritinhos e a seguiram animadas.

Godric e Salazar conversavam animadamente quando depararam-se com um grupo de rapazes trocando azarações.

Metade deles era da Gryffindor e outra metade de Slytherin.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Salazar, com sua voz grossa e severa, fez todos congelarem no ato.

- Eles começaram! – um garoto de Gryffindor falou pulando com as pernas presas.

- Não me importa, quem começou. Apertem as mãos. – Godric também estava sério.

Depois de um ter tentado quebrar os dedos do outro, afastaram-se para as aulas que teriam.

- Eu não sei porque os alunos de nossas Casas sempre brigam. Alguns conseguem manter ótimos laços e ser bons amigos, mas de vez em quando sai uma faísca e pronto! – Godric voltou a andar bufando.

- Bom, temos personalidades bem diferentes mesmo. Até hoje me pergunto como nos tornamos amigos. Eles não devem ter tanta força de vontade assim. – Salazar sorriu e se afastou. – Boa aula. – e entrou na sua sala falando com sua voz forte e ressonante. – Calados todos!

* * *

Os times para a primeira partida de quadribol de Hogwarts estavam completos. Os alunos que faziam parte do jogo estavam animados e nervosos. Aqueles que iam apenas assistir não faziam idéia de como seria.

Para aumentar a vontade de irem bem, um prêmio foi estabelecido: uma linda taça para os vencedores.

As vassouras usadas eram modelos mais modernos do que aquelas que Godric e Salazar haviam comprado anos atrás, porém não eram assim tão rápidas quanto seriam no futuro.

O professor de voo, que se chamava Roger, já estava posicionado com seu apito em mãos.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos.

O primeiro jogo que aconteceria, seria Gryffindor contra Slytherin. E cada fundador havia apostado em seu próprio time.

- Aposto cinco galeões que vamos ganhar. – Godric sorriu.

A nova moeda bruxa havia sido instituída juntamente com o Ministério. Eram elas galeão, nuque e sicle.

- Dobro a aposta. – Salazar sorriu de volta e o jogo começou.

Os jogadores não estavam assim tão ruins. Mas os de Gryffindor estavam tendo sérios problemas com certas penalidades...

Após um balaço derrubar o goleiro de seu time, os aros estavam totalmente desprotegidos. Os batedores tinham agora que se preocupar em rebater os balaços e a goles que eram tacadas. A única esperança que tinham era de que o apanhador tivesse mais sorte do que eles.

E então apareceu o pomo. O apanhador de vermelho estendeu sua mão em direção à pequena bolinha dourada que batia as asas freneticamente. Quando seus dedos estavam quase se fechando sobre ela, o menino foi arrastado para trás e se desequilibrou na vassoura.

O apanhador do time adversário puxou seu pé e agora estava no encalço da bolinha para trazer vitória à Casa das cobras.

- Ei! Não valeu! – Godric levantou-se irritado e Salazar o puxou pela capa fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.

- Fica quieto.

- Mas isso não valeu!

- Bom, ele não recebeu falta, recebeu? Jogo é jogo. – sorriu.

Godric cruzou os braços, irritado.

Mas o apanhador de seu time já havia conseguido se recuperar e era bem mais veloz que seu adversário. E ainda por cima estava furioso. Acelerou o máximo e deu um pequeno empurrão com o corpo, fazendo o outro desviar o caminho.

Finalmente apanhou o pomo quando o placar estava perigosamente para o lado de Slytherin. Mas finalmente terminou o jogo, e por 180 a 50, Gryffindor venceu.

- Há! – Godric levantou-se sorrindo e comemorando junto com parte da arquibancada. – E ainda perdeu feio! 180 a 50! Que vergonha...

- Ah cala a boca! – Salazar falou irritado. – Se não fosse por aquele empurrão...

- Jogo é jogo. Passa o dinheiro. – esticou a mão. Salazar botou o saco com as moedas na mão esticada e o olhou fuzilante.

- Pode ter vencido o jogo, mas não o torneio inteiro.

- Uhhh que medo. – riu mais e foi comemorar com seus alunos.

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar, desculpem-me pela demora. Hoje eu estava muito deprimida porque não fui idiota e perdi a compra dos ingressos para o show do Paul em São Paulo. Chorei muito...mas eu hei de ir! Nem que seja o show do Peru ¬¬ (nem sei se vai ter show no Peru, mas vocês entenderam a ideia). Então, eu fui, p/ me animar, comprar a fantasia para uma coisa que já está garantida: A ESTREIA DE HP! \o/ E aí chamei uma amiga para ir comigo, depois fui à casa dela e fiquei vendo Glee e blábláblá. Só cheguei em casa agora.**

**E segundo lugar, o primeiro jogo de quadribol foi realizado \o/ assim como as primeiras brigas entre as Casas e as primeias amostras de rivalidade entre Godric e Salazar. Ah! Eu não coloquei os nomes das Casas em portugês porque não faria muito sentido..."ah! Vamos dar o nome das Casas do nosso sobrenome. Meu nome é Slytherin e a Casa é Sonserina". Sabe...ia ficar feioso. E aí para concordar, eu teria que mudar o sobrenome deles para o traduzido e como eu já disse antes: de jeito NENHUM eu aceito GodricO Grifinória ¬¬**

**Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de curto.**

**Reviews:**

**LadyBarbie - "**pelo mno slytherin fz algm coisa de util e vingou a helg

ateh q ele tm um lado bm

ele matou ocara mas so pq ele fz aqla maldad e talz" **há! Não sou a única sádica aqui que tem uma certa queda por personagens maus rsrsrsrs. E que bom que está REALMENTE parecendo os Marotos. Pelo menos minha intenção foi realizada.**

**Dani Prongs - kkkkkkk eu adoro a ruiva das panteras! A Drew Berrymore é muito LEGAL *.* amo qualquer filme que a tenha. Eu só gosto dos filmes porque elas são engraçadas e tem o JOEY \o/ tirando isso, o filme é uma m****. Rsrsrs**

**Bem gente, sem mais delongas, eu estou indo lá...ah! Torçam por mim para eu conseguir ir ao show. Eu NECESSITO ir ao show U.U Se não, entrarei em depressão e esquecerei de postar fics. **

**Beijos.  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

Nos últimos cinco anos, quem sempre ganhava a Taça das Casas era Hufflepuff. Helga, que não perdia uma oportunidade, colocava sempre um recado no quadro negro da sala de Salazar, no começo do novo ano letivo: "Será que dessa vez você deixa de ser perdedor?".

Mas essas palavras apenas faziam-no rir e ele respondia de uma forma que a deixasse embaraçada.

Em uma aula de Herbologia, entrando em uma estufa com alunos do terceiro ano, Helga olhou para a entrada e viu escrita em letras escarlates a frase: "E você quer sair comigo mais tarde?".

O rosto da garota, que agora já estava bem mais maduro como uma mulher e não menina, ficou ruborizado inteiramente.

Um coro de "uhhhhhhhhh" dos alunos a fez ficar ainda pior, se isso era possível. Tentou apagar mais não conseguia.

- Tudo bem, vamos para a outra estufa... – dirigiu-se para a de número 2. E nessa havia outro recado. "Se disser que não, essa tinta nunca vai apagar.". Mais risinhos e Helga fechou os olhos irritada. Olhou em direção às outras estufas e viu que todas elas continham recados. – Ok. Vamos ficar ao ar livre e estudar a fauna da Floresta.

De noite foi atrás de Salazar. Encontrou-o em sua sala escrevendo em um caderno.

Bateu na porta furiosa e a abriu com força.

- Pára com isso! – ainda estava vermelha.

Salazar levantou a cabeça irritado achando que era algum aluno que perdera a noção, mas quando viu que era Helga, seu rosto suavizou-se.

- Ah oi. Desculpa, não ouvi você na porta. Seu toque é muito leve. – sorriu e largou a pena.

- Engraçadinho! Pare de fazer declarações e esse tipo de coisa na frente dos meus alunos...assim eles não vão nos respeitar.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, saiu de trás da mesa e a puxou pela cintura.

- Mas funcionou, não é? Você veio me encontrar.

- Para você apagar aquilo.

- Não se preocupe...amanhã já vai ter saído. Você olhou a última estufa?

- Claro que não. – ainda estava tentando parecer aborrecida, mas estando tão próxima assim dele não conseguia pensar em por que estava tão nervosa.

- Se tivesse visto, teria lido "eu te amo". – ela o olhou surpresa e viu que ele estava sério.

- Você...o que...?

- Isso mesmo. – ele se aproximou e a beijou ternamente.

* * *

Godric estava sentado, pensativo na sala dos professores. Rowena entrou com vários livros na mão e o viu por detrás da pilha.

- Olá! – como ele continuou olhando para o nada, aproximou-se e deu um chute em sua canela.

- AI!

- Eu disse olá!

- Olá... – coçou o local ferido.

- Pode me ajudar, por favor? – Godric levantou-se rápido antes que recebesse outro chute, pegou os livros e pôs em cima de uma grande mesa de madeira que havia no canto. – Estava pensando em que...?

- Hum...nada.

- Ah ta. Eu sei que seu cabeção é bem vazio, mas ninguém ficaria tão concentrado em nada. – jogou-se na poltrona ao lado dele.

- É que...bem... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas encorajando-o a continuar. – Você tem ouvido notícias de que andam sumindo trouxas em diversas cidades?

- Bom, sim. Na verdade já ouvi vários boatos. E faz um tempo que isso está acontecendo, mas agora tem aumentado.

- E é principalmente nas regiões a nossa volta.

- O que está sugerindo? – Rowena falou preocupada.

- Não estou sugerindo nada. Só que...a última vez que isso aconteceu, bem, era um basilisco que estava atacando a todos. Lembra? Eu e Salazar contamos a vocês.

- Sim, sim. Bom, vocês também contaram que o fizeram prometer que não atacaria ninguém...ele pode não estar cumprindo a promessa.

- É verdade! Só pode ser isso. – sorriu aliviado.

- Você estava pensando em outra opção?

- Não! Claro que não.

Rowena o olhou de forma fulminante por algum tempo. Depois deu de ombros e foi até a mesa com os livros, abriu-os e começou a fazer anotações.

Godric continuou pensativo. Pensava em como Salazar odiava os trouxas, em como ele ficara quando soube da história de Helga. Havia descoberto que mortes estranhas aconteceram naquele feudo e o senhor das terras havia sumido misteriosamente.

Sabia quem tinha feito aquilo, mas preferiu não comentar isso com ninguém. Afinal, ele amava aquela menina...poderia ter feito maldades por esse motivo.

Mas matar outros inocentes? Durante anos?

Ele de vez em quando desaparecia e não dava satisfações de onde estava indo.

Será que durantes anos ele havia sido o melhor amigo de um assassino cruel?

Ele tinha momentos de arrogância e mostrava que não se importava com ninguém (a não ser com eles, aparentemente) e nem em fazer coisas erradas se isso desse os resultados que lhe agradassem.

Sem falar que os alunos de sua Casa eram exatamente assim, se não piores. Alguns eram realmente cruéis e tinham que ser controlados com detenções. Será que Salazar só não era assim por causa deles? Por causa dos amigos...?

Cada vez que se aprofundava nessas reflexões, um grande "sim" crescia mais forte em sua mente.

- Não, não pode ser. Ele não faria isso...

- O que? – Rowena levantou a cabeça de seus pergaminhos.

- Nada. – calou-se rapidamente. – Onde está sua tiara, Rowena?

A mulher de repente ficara rubra e falou tão baixo, que quase não pôde ser ouvida.

- Mandei...limpar.

- Ela nunca fica suja. – Godric observou desconfiado.

- Dessa vez ficou, ora... – Godric deu de ombros e voltou aos seus pensamentos anteriores. Não sem antes ouvir Rowena murmurar: - Helena...aquela peste...

* * *

**Para aqueles que tinham a esperança de ver o casal Rowena e Godric, minhas desculpas e espero que não me odeiem: mas eles não vão ficar juntos. Já contei isso porque, para aqueles que lembram, Helena é o nome da Dama Cinzenta que é filha de Rowena Ravenclaw. Uma colega minha também disse que queria vê-los juntos, mas eu não consegui fazê-los como casal...sabe quando você tem um amigo do sexo oposto que você ama DEMAIS, mas é apenas isso...amizade? Então...é assim com eles. Na minha cabeça (não sei se consegui deixar isso claro na fic), Godric gosta muito da Rowena e a acha perfeita sabe...mas ele a ama como irmã e por algum motivo não consegue passar disso. E para ela é assim também. **

**Para vocês terem um exemplo real disso: vocês conhecem o Freddy Mercury da banda Queen, né? Acho quase impossível não conhecerem rs. Então...ele era gay, mas o amor da vida dele era a ex-namorada dele. Ele dizia que ia morrer e ela seria o único amor que ele já teve, mas eles não deram certo como casal e eram grandes amigos. Inclusive a música "Love of My Life" foi escrita para ela *.* se vocês não conhecem, procurem no Youtube. É linda. E é assim que eu imagino Godric e Rowena. Na verdade é algo idealizado, mais bonito do que se eles namorassem. É um amor puro ^^ **

**Bom, explicado isso e tirando a possibilidade de acabar com os poucos leitores que eu tenho rs, vamos aos rápidos comentários:**

**LadyBarbie - rsrsrs tadinho dos maus. Os maus também amam. Eu também não gosto dos sonserinos do livro da JK, mas não é possível que só tenha gente má. A qualidade deles é sede de poder, fama e não se importar de passar por qualquer obstáculo que apareça para atrapalhá-los. Só que alguns acabam exagerando e virando maus. E nem todos se tornam comensais também. Rony diz: não tem um comensal que não tenha sido da Sonserina. Mas não quer dizer que todos os sonserinos seriam comensais... e temos um exemplo de um grifinório, que aparentemente deveria ser fiel aos seus amigos, corajoso e tal e que foi pro lado do Voldemort. Nem preciso dizer o nome dele, né? Traz azar falar rsrsrs. Nossa... parece que eu to fazendo propaganda para a Sonserina rsrs, desculpe por isso. Gosto de discursos.**

**E sim, me baseei nas aulas de Snape para fazer aquela entrada do Salazar rsrsrsrsrs. **

**Ah! E fiz a Lufa-lufa ganhando sempre porque sinto pena dela. Eles sempre desconsideram essa Casa U.U então os fiz bons no início quando surgiu o quadribol \o/ Espero que continue gostando mesmo com meu discurso pró-sonserina. **

**Dani Prongs - kkkkkkkkk adoro essa frase do Joey...cara, eu AMO Friends...preciso de um filme do Friends...estou com abstinência deles rs. **

**Ops...a Grifinória não foi a melhor Casa no quadribol, mas se você ler as duas últimas linhas do que eu escrevi para a LadyBarbie, vai entender o porquê.**

**Beijos povo. Até a próxima semana.  
**


	22. Capítulo 22

Após a longa canção do Chapéu Seletor e de mandar cada aluno para suas respectivas Casas, Salazar parecia mais irritado do que nunca.

Logo que todos terminaram seu jantar, dirigiu-se para a porta lateral perto da mesa dos professores. Godric olhou para as duas mulheres e foi atrás, seguido por elas.

- O que aconte...?

- O que aconteceu? Arnold White!

- O que? Você conhece esse aluno? – falou confuso, sem saber onde o outro queria chegar.

- Ele, como grande parte dessa escola parece agora ser, é um sangue-ruim!

- Um o que? – Godric riu.

- Um sangue-ruim! Um trouxa! Um maldito trouxa!

- Ah começou. – revirou os olhos e encostou-se na parede esperando o discurso continuar.

- É Godric, começou! Sem falar dos mestiços e traidores de sangue que ficam se relacionando com trouxas. Isso é insuportável. Inadmissível! Não quero mais esses seres aqui no colégio! – falou conclusivo.

- O que? – Godric riu nervosamente e escondendo a raiva que não demorou a aparecer. – Você não pode simplesmente expulsá-los! Qualquer um é bem vindo em Hogwarts. Ensinamos a todos desde que consiga usar uma varinha.

- Então eu me recuso a dar aulas para qualquer sangue-ruim. – Nesse momento Rowena e Helga, que tinham resolvido esperar lá fora, entraram.

- O que está acontecendo? O grito de vocês dá para se ouvir do Salão! – Rowena censurou-os.

- E o que são sangue-ruins? – Helga olhou para Salazar.

- É, "Sal". O que são sangues-ruins? Vamos! Fale sua teoria para ela. – Godric parecia prestes a explodir.

- Não é nada. – desviou o olhar.

- Ah! Então não tem coragem de mostrar quem é na frente da amada? – virou-se para Helga e aos berros, continuou. – Ele quer ou que expulsemos todos os nascidos trouxa do colégio ou então se recusa a ensiná-los.

- O que? – Helga arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dele. – Qual o seu problema?

- Não os quero aqui! Simples.

- Acontece que esse colégio não é só seu, meu amigo. – Godric apertou bem os olhos.

- Mas fui eu que consegui o dinheiro para construí-lo, não?

- Há! Eu sabia! EU SABIA que você ainda ia voltar a jogar isso na nossa cara. Não precisávamos do seu dinheiro trapaceiro. Poderíamos ter conseguido de outra forma.

- Ah claro. – gargalhou debochadamente. – Como?

- Não importa. Só sei que não quero mais olhar para você agora. – saiu pela porta batendo-a tão forte que foi um grande milagre ela não ter caído.

- Por que você os odeia tanto? – Rowena perguntou possessa.

- Eles são mesmo um lixo! Não vão aprender nada mesmo que eu tente ensiná-los! – explodiu, porém logo em seguida arrependeu-se.

- Ah! – os olhos de Helga encheram-se de água. – Então nascidos trouxas são lixo? Bom saber, seu egocêntrico imbecil!

- Não...eu não me referi a você... – falou desesperado tentando segurar a mão dela. Helga a puxou de perto dele.

- Por que sempre se acha superior a todos? Acontece que você é pior do que um trouxa. Mil vezes pior! – saiu por uma outra porta, que dava para o corredor.

Rowena nada disse. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e também saiu pelo mesmo lugar que Godric.

Depois de hesitar por apenas dois segundos, correu atrás de Helga.

Conseguiu alcançá-la na subida da escada. Todos os alunos já haviam se recolhido para seus dormitórios e o castelo estava silencioso.

- Espera...por favor! – segurou o braço dela. Novamente ela o repeliu olhando tão profundamente em seus olhos que Salazar percebeu o quanto a tinha magoado. – Desculpe-me.

- Você se desculpa por minha causa ou se arrepende do que falou de todos os outros? – sua voz era baixa. Parecia fazer um grande esforço para falar.

Ele ficou em silêncio olhando para os próprios pés.

- Eu sabia. – seu queixo tremeu e virou-se novamente para sair.

- Eu falei a verdade quando disse que te amava.

- Como é possível ter algum espaço para o amor em você?

Novamente ninguém falou por um tempo. Quando, pela terceira vez, Helga tentou ir embora, ele a puxou para ficarem de frente, a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou.

Helga debateu-se e depois com esforço conseguiu soltar-se, deu um tapa em seu rosto ofegando.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim. – saiu correndo, deixando Salazar olhando-a se afastar.

- Ótimo. – disse irritado. – Se todos já me odeiam e ninguém quer se desfazer desses trouxas, eu mesmo vou tomar providências.

* * *

Rowena, após sair do cômodo onde havia tido a discussão com Salazar, seguiu para sua sala. Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu que algo estava fora do lugar.

Era uma pessoa muito perfeccionista, e alguns centímetros de diferença de algum objeto, era notado por sua dona.

Seu coração disparou quando percebeu o que não estava presente. Seu diadema. De novo.

Suspirou irritada e foi em direção às portas de entrada do colégio.

Andava tão furiosa que o vento embolava seus cabelos e a terra deslocava-se abaixo de seus sapatos.

Sua casa em Hogsmeade era graciosa e acolhedora, apesar dos fundadores quase nunca permanecerem nos seus lares. A maior parte de sua vida era atrás das paredes do imponente castelo.

Abriu a porta de forma brusca e ignorou um homem muito bonito, loiro de olhos azuis metálicos, vindo em sua direção com os braços abertos.

- Rowena, querida! Resolveu aparecer na sua casa? – sorriu carinhosamente.

- Onde está Helena?

- Eu...eu acho que está lá em cima. O que aconteceu? – a mulher o ignorou novamente e subiu as escadas correndo. Abriu a porta e olhou para sua filha, uma linda jovem de cabelos longos escuros.

- Onde está minha tiara? – a garota escondeu algo atrás das costas e seu olhar a entregou. – Dê-me isso! – arrancou bruscamente das mãos de Helena, a tiara que costumava usar em seus cabelos. – Já é a segunda vez!

- Por que não posso usar? Tem medo de ficar menos inteligente se eu roubar seu bem precioso?

- Deixe de ser idiota. – respondeu ríspida. – Essa tiara é um enfeite, um presente do meu povo que recebi assim que nasci. Ele não dá inteligência como vocês cismam em acreditar.

- Então qual o problema de eu ficar com ela? – a garota parecia arrogante ao falar.

- Nenhum, se não a tentasse roubar o tempo todo. Eu pretendia dá-la a você quando eu morresse. Mas agora ficará para os futuros estudantes da minha Casa. Você _jamais_ a terá. – o olhar das duas exibia rivalidade.

- Eu não acredito em você. – a garota disse quando a mãe se dirigiu de volta à saída do quarto. – Eu acho que isso tem, sim, poderes e eu a terei um dia. Você querendo ou não.

- Você pode ser inteligente, minha filha e uma ótima bruxa. Mas lembre-se que EU ensinei tudo que sabe. E há muitas coisas que ainda desconheces.

- Adoro desafios. – seu olhar fulminante acompanhou a capa da mãe sumir pela porta.

* * *

**Para aqueles que odeiam o Salazar (LadyBarbie rs) aí está um capítulo ótimo para aumentar seu ódio. Apesar de eu gostar dele, sei o quanto ele é retardado U.U Mas vocês lembram da novela Sinhá Moça? Eu imagino o Sal como o Barão de Araruna: cruel, mas que de uma certa forma bizarra, amava a Baronesa. Só que o Barão maltratava a Baronesa e ameaçava matá-la caso ela o deixasse e tal. Acho que o Sal jamais faria isso com a Helga. Ele é até um pouco bruto às vezes (como quando, nesse capítulo, ele a empurra na parede. Mas convenhamos, todo mundo adora essas cenas rsrsrs Ah! E ele não a empurrou de forma que machuque, tá? Só para vocês não acharem que foi dessa forma).**

**LadyBarbie - tem razão. A JK não criou nenhum personagem da Sonserina que preste. Eu também não gosto do Snape e nem do Draco e também acho que ele continuou a mesma coisa ridícula. E até hoje me pergunto como o Peter ficou na Grifinória? Ele não tem nenhuma qualidade que é pedida por essa Casa! A não ser que conte coragem por entregar seus próprios amigos e fidelidade a si mesmo e à sua vida U.U Imbecil. Ai como eu o odeio ¬¬ **

**E sobre os fantasmas, eu não falei muito sobre eles não. Acho que só citei o Barão Sangrento, além da Helena. Seria difícil introduzi-los nas história de repente, criar sobre eles. Mas pode ser que um dia eu faça uma short fic explicando isso, como se fosse um apêndice dessa daqui. Assim como um capítulo a mais mostrando a aventura do Godric com o dragão e os duendes. **

**Dani Prongs - Rsrsrsrs Salazar consegue ser fofo quando quer, viu? Mas só quem consegue fazer com que ele seja assim é a Helga. E mesmo assim, como visto agora, ele vacila U.U E que bom que você não vai deixar de ler porque eu não fiz o par Rowena e Godric ^^ Eles realmente são fofos. **

**Beijos a vocês e até o próximo capítulo...está chegando ao fim!**

PS: vocês já ouviram a música "The End of Era"? É uma homenagem de uma banda ao harry Potter. É linda! Quase chorei . Vejam e depois me digam o que acharam. Tem o clipe no youtube.**  
**


	23. Capítulo 23

Passado um tempo, ninguém voltou a falar com Salazar. As reações eram adversas.

Rowena ainda o respondia ou falava poucas palavras quando necessárias, Helga o ignorava completamente e às vezes parecia que ia, a qualquer momento, cair no choro, mas a pior reação era de Godric.

Este fechava o semblante completamente e parecia prestes a socá-lo quando ele passava.

Salazar não estava menos irritado. Em resposta a Godric passou a implicar constantemente com os alunos da Casa dele e favorecer a sua.

Os alunos sentiam que a atmosfera do castelo estava diferente e pesada. Os da Slytherin ficaram cada vez mais arrogantes com a predileção do professor e sem ver a antiga amizade dele com Godric, havia mais brigas e implicância e Salazar simplesmente fingia não ver, principalmente se era um aluno com símbolo do leão.

Parecia que o Colégio tinha se divido entre Slytherin e os outros.

Porém, o cenário apenas piorava.

Ultimamente alguns alunos andaram desaparecendo e a situação estava ficando alarmante. O Ministério queria intervir, mas eles sabiam que se isso acontecesse em breve as portas teriam que ser fechadas.

Em quase dez anos de Hogwarts era a primeira vez que havia uma crise nessas proporções e o medo do sonho acabar era iminente.

Godric conversava seriamente com Merlin no escritório do diretor.

Merlin havia envelhecido incrivelmente, mas sempre que falava com seus queridos escolhidos ou alunos, parecia jovem e animado.

Rowena entrou no escritório após bater na porta e esperar o "entre" de Merlin. Estava pálida e com o rosto coberto de pânico.

- Outro aluno sumiu! Ah Merlin, não sei mais o que faremos! – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e sentou-se cansada em uma poltrona em frente a mesa do diretor. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos e continuou. – Vamos ter que fechar Hogwarts! Os pais estão desesperados!

- Calma minha querida. Tome esse chá. – enquanto dizia, fez aparecer uma xícara com um líquido quente dentro.

- Quem foi que sumiu dessa vez? – Godric falou cansado.

- Arnold White.

Um "clique" no cérebro de Godric o fez levantar de forma tão brusca que quase derrubou a cadeira em que sentara.

- O que houve?

- Merlin! Você tem a lista dos alunos que sumiram?

- Deixei as fichas separadas, sim. – abriu calmamente uma gaveta e entregou a ele.

- Nessas fichas tem dados sobre a família das vítimas? – passou os olhos em uma por uma.

- Não. Para isso tem que olhar em outro registro. Fica ali naquela prateleira.

Godric correu até onde Merlin apontara e procurou pelos registros de todos os nomes das fichas em suas mãos.

- O que você está procurando? – Rowena levantou-se e foi até o afobado Godric. Ele a ignorou com os olhos correndo em diversas folhas.

- Não acredito! Não... – seu rosto estava pálido e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

- Será que dá para você falar, caramba?

- São todos de famílias trouxas! – murmurou sem acreditar. – Eu não queria acreditar mas...está aqui.

- Meu Deus! – Rowena levou as mãos à boca entendendo instantaneamente o que o amigo falava. Merlin abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

- Eu deveria ter previsto isso... havia um traço negro sobre ele quando o vi pela primeira vez... – Merlin falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

- Temos que tirá-lo de perto dos alunos! - a bruxa exclamou.

- Aqueles trouxas desaparecidos também...como não ligamos uma coisa a outra e automaticamente a ele?

- Godric! – Rowena gritou assustada, tirando o amigo de seus devaneios. – Temos que tomar uma atitude!

- Sim, claro! – levantou-se deixando todos os papéis caírem. – Temos que avisar a Helga.

- Céus, isso vai ser terrível.

* * *

Salazar estava preparando poções para a próxima aula, quando sua porta escancarou-se e os três entraram com suas varinhas apontadas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – levantou-se de pronto e olhou para cada um. Helga parecia lívida e furiosa.

- ASSASSINO! – gritou e foi andando em direção ao homem com sua varinha na altura do rosto dele.

- O que? – falou surpreso.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Não sei como, mas você vem matando alunos nascidos trouxas!

Godric achou que ele com certeza negaria, faria de desentendido. Contudo, seu olhar frio pousou sobre os presentes e sorriu.

- Sim. Matei. O que vão fazer?

- Vou te matar! – Helga começou a falar algo que parecia um feitiço, mas Rowena a segurou.

- Não! Não vamos nos rebaixar ao nível dele!

- O que pretendem fazer? Entregar-me para a justiça dos trouxas? – gargalhou alto e friamente. – Tentem!

- É claro que não iremos fazer isso. – Godric respondeu. Mas agora que parara para pensar, não sabia realmente o que fazer. As obras da futura cadeia dos bruxos estavam longe do fim.

- Ahhh...acho que não pensaram nessa parte. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vamos te deportar para seu país.

- O que? – por um momento ficou sério, mas depois sorriu de volta. – E acham que ficarei paradinho, lá na Dinamarca, obedecendo a vocês?

- Lá tem uma cadeia para bruxos, sei disso. Foi feita há alguns anos, lembra-se?

Novamente seu rosto endureceu-se.

- E como pretendem fazer isso? Vocês três não conseguem me deter. Sou muito mais forte.

- É verdade. – Merlin entrou pela porta com o semblante calmo. – Mas eu posso.

- Há! Você? Um velho?

- Sim, eu.

Salazar apontou sua varinha, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse pronunciar um feitiço, Merlin o estuporou sem emitir uma só palavra.

- Hum...acho que usei muita força. Ele vai ficar bastante tempo desacordado. – chegou perto do corpo desmaiado e conjurou cordas incrivelmente fortes. – Levem-no para o navio que vá para a Dinamarca. Tenho certeza de que vão adorar revê-lo. Soube que não era muito querido por lá.

- Eu levo. – Godric o levantou usando "_Locomotor_" e saiu pela porta. – Avisem amanhã aos alunos, que Salazar abandonou o Colégio.

Merlin saiu logo em seguida deixando Helga chorando abraçada a Rowena.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo minha gente. Semana que vem a fic chega ao seu fim derradeiro.**

**Ah! E deixe-me explicar porque estou postando hoje: como todos que leem fics de Harry Potter, sabem que o dia de amanhã é um dia muito especial, não? *.* Então...vou na estreia e não sei até que horas fico fora de casa. Para não deixar vocês sem fic por mais uma semana (já que não vou poder postar no fim de semana pois verei meu querido e amado Paul McCartney), estou deixando de estudar grego (o que já não estou muito afim de fazer) e colocando os capítulos hoje \o/**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se eu me arrependo de algo nessa fic, acho que é não ter colocado uma luta mais emocionante nesse final...mas tudo bem. Não estou afim de modificar. **

**Vamos aos reviews para eu poder postar a outra fic:**

**Dani Prongs - Sim né? A Dama Cinzenta é bem adorável, né? Mas deu para notar no sétimo livro que ela não era lá uma pessoa muito legal...Ah! E outro que me lembra muito o Salazar é o Drácula do filme "Drácula de Bram Stocker". Já viu? Isso SIM é filme de vampiro. Esse e "Entrevista com o Vampiro". Não são aquelas porcarias de vampiro globeleza cheio de purpurina e que come tofu. O Drácula ama a mulher lá, mas não deixa de ser mau. Só há uma coisa boa nele e é tudo canalizado para aquela mulher. É muito lindo, o filme *.* (apesar, é claro, das cenas de safadeza rs). Se não viu, veja! Recomendo.**

**LadyBarbie - Não, eu não citei o nick. Mas citei o Barão sim...ainda não apareceu o capítulo que eu falo dele. Acho que é no último (o próximo). Mas não falo muita coisa não, já vou avisando para não criar expectativa. Acho que eu deveria mesmo ter falado mais dos fantasmas...vacilei . Mas agora que li "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo" e que fala sobre como Nick morreu, me interessei em fazer uma fic com eles. Porém isso é algo beeeem pro futuro e que não é certo.  
Sua fic é sobre o Pirraça ou o Peter? Não deu para entender muito bem isso no review. Mas assim que eu tiver tempo, eu passo lá sim. Por enquanto vai ficar difícil...as próximas semanas serão tensas, mas assim que der vou lá e deixo um recadinho ^^ **

**Naty Lupin - Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando e olha mais capítulo aqui! Nem demorou tanto, né? Espero que continue lendo. **

**Beijos para todos(as). Até semana que vem.  
**


	24. Capítulo 24

Com o "abandono" de Salazar da Escola, os ares melhoraram incrivelmente. É claro que, no entanto, a Casa do fundador fugido, ficou a de maior inimizade. Os outros três ainda tentavam fazê-los reconciliar-se, mas sem muitos resultados positivos.

Merlin decidiu, algum tempo depois, que precisava fazer outras coisas importantes em outras partes. Já havia feito o que lhe era devido ali e novas tarefas lhe foram dadas.

Godric, Rowena e Helga resolveram então deixar de dar aulas e cuidar da administração do Colégio. Contrataram profissionais de outros países e poucos da própria Inglaterra – já que, como aquele foi o primeiro Colégio de Bruxaria do país, não haviam ainda muitos formados em ensino. – e acrescentaram outras matérias. Uma delas História da Magia com o professor Binns.

Um homem entediante de voz calma e sonífera.

Com a precoce aposentadoria dos fundadores, a única coisa que era mantida por Godric, era o Clube dos Duelos que se provava muito útil e ele tinha um enorme prazer em ensinar.

Depois de um longo dia no início das aulas de agosto, olhou-se cansado no espelho.

- Meu Deus! Eu estou ficando velho! – passava as mãos, exasperado, pelo rosto.

- Não está nada! Continua bonitão. – Rowena riu e deu um beijo no rosto do amigo.

- Você que continua linda. Eu to ficando velho... – choramingou.

- Por que nunca se casou? Você era capitão do exército britânico antes daqui...então como não tinha várias mulheres a seus pés?

- Quem disse? – sorriu malandramente. – Eu tinha. Possuía inclusive uma noiva. – suspirou.

- Mesmo? Como eu não sabia disso? – ajeitou os cabelos castanhos de Godric que agora tinham vários fios brancos.

- Não achei necessidade de falar. Tive que fingir que morri, lembra? E também não gostava tanto dela...

- E a bruxa que você está namorando? Não acha que já está na hora de casar? Na verdade, mais do que na hora. – falou puxando um fio branco da cabeça dele.

- Ai! É...quem sabe? – riu sem graça. – E a Helga?

- Pobrezinha. Ela disse que nunca vai ficar com mais ninguém. Já se recuperou do caso "Salazar", mas falou que não quer outra pessoa.

- Soube que ele fugiu?

- Fugiu? – Rowena disse espantada.

- Disseram que voltou para a Inglaterra, mas não acho que vá aparecer aqui novamente. Nem conte isso a ela.

- Claro que não.

- E Helena? Tem notícias dela? – Rowena ficou com um ar triste. Sua filha sempre fazia tudo o contrário do que ela sugeria. Não queria deixá-la casar com homem que por um tempo foi seu namorado. Mas assim que disse que concordava com o matrimônio, Helena nunca mais quis nem olhar para o pobre Barão.

E agora, havia desaparecido. Mesmo depois de todas as precauções que tomou, todos os feitiços de proteção, Helena conseguiu roubar sua tiara e fugiu para longe dela.

Sorriu pensativa. Era uma ótima bruxa. Conseguiu superá-la.

Queria apenas que ela estivesse ali. Afinal de contas, apesar das desavenças, fazia parte da sua família e a amava.

Nunca contou para seus amigos que sua própria filha a roubara.

- Vamos para o Salão. Mais um ano de Seleção. – sorriu, disfarçando os segundos em silêncio que havia ficado pensando. Mesmo com o passar dos anos continuava linda.

* * *

O tempo continuou a voar para Hogwarts e seus fundadores. Mesmo depois de incontáveis anos, um dia o derradeiro momento chega.

Rowena foi a primeira a partir. Apesar de todos os esforços que tivera, sua filha não retornou para vê-la suspirar pela última vez. Nunca soube que na realidade ela havia morrido pelas mãos do homem que dizia a amar. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, sua partida teria sido muito mais sofrida.

Por muitos outros anos, Helga e Godric fizeram companhia um ao outro – quando Godric não estava com sua esposa e seus filhos. Dois meninos bonitos e viris.

A lembrança que Helga deixou para os descendentes de sua Casa, foi uma bela taça de ouro que ganhara de presente de um ex-aluno. Ela sempre foi adorada por quase todos os estudantes e bruxos que a conheciam. Ganhara diversos presentes, mas o que mais gostou foi a taça de duas asas que usava apenas em ocasiões especiais.

Um dia antes de morrer, sentiu uma incrível vontade de beber vinho naquela taça e Godric a acompanhou.

No dia de seu velório, uns bruxos parentes de Helga exigiram aquela lembrança da mulher, a taça que enfeitava Hogwarts. Godric tentou negar pois Helga desejava que ficasse para seus futuros alunos admirarem, como uma peça de museu. No entanto, como nada havia sido dito no testamento, eles levaram aquele último fragmento que Godric possuía da amiga.

Este foi o que ficou sozinho. Andava pelos corredores vazios do castelo. Os alunos dormiam, mas ele ainda assim ouvia diversos sons.

Sons dos pulos animados de Rowena quando criava um novo feitiço ou aprendia coisas novas, do sorriso singelo e de aparência infantil de Helga e até mesmo das gargalhadas e conversas de Salazar, que apesar de tudo fora um grande amigo.

Olhou por uma das janelas de sua torre e ficou a admirar o céu, a distante cidade de Hogsmeade e lembrou quando tudo aquilo era um grande e extenso vazio e Hogwarts era apenas um sonho não realizado.

Como pôde ter vivido tanto tempo sem aquilo, sendo um simples capitão?

Olhou sua espada brilhante, com seu nome inscrito. Um belo presente.

Agora não conseguia pensar em uma existência sem os pestes dos alunos, sem as aulas do Clube...

Voltou para sua sala e colocou a espada em cima de uma prateleira perto do console da lareira, ao lado de onde deveria estar localizada a taça de Helga e a desaparecida tiara de Rowena.

Suspirou e sorriu.

O sonho tinha se completado. Podia ir feliz para junto dos seus amigos.

* * *

Salazar, agora com longos cabelos e barba prateados e com rugas que antes não possuía, olhava pela janela da casa em que morava. A esposa que arranjara para poder continuar sua descendência, dormia um sono pesado.

Era bruxa, de sangue puro e inglesa. Não poderiam mais expulsá-lo do país. Claro que também não poderia aparecer demais, pois havia fugido há muitos anos.

Seus filhos e netos estudaram em Hogwarts, mas com outro sobrenome. Quando voltou fez questão de tomar tal providência. Nem todos da sua família sabiam do seu passado. Não queria seus descendentes exibindo-se por aí dizendo que eram da família de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Contava apenas quando já estavam na idade certa.

Suspirou e olhou a esposa. Bonita e pensava exatamente como ele. Usava feitiços das Trevas. Deveria ser sua alma gêmea. Assim como várias outras garotas que encontrara antes de casar-se...e não foram poucas.

- Agora, por que é que _nenhuma_ dessas caprichosas me fez esquecer a primeira amada do meu coração?

Fechou os olhos impedindo uma lágrima cair, suspirou e dormiu.

* * *

**Pessoal, chegamos ao último capítulo da fic. Eu espero que tenham gostado e agradeço enormemente aqueles que me acompanharam até aqui ^^ Como de costume, vou agradecer os que me enviaram reviews, mas vocês que leem e não escrevem, também são muito queridos, ok? Espero que continuem acompanhando minhas outras fics! **

**Antes de ir para os reviews, comentários da fic: talvez o final não tenha ficado tão emocionante quanto eu havia imaginado rsrs. É que a frase **"- Agora, por que é que _nenhuma_ dessas caprichosas me fez esquecer a primeira amada do meu coração?" **é do livro Dom Casmurro (que eu AMO de paixão) e é falada na série Capitu. E quando o Bentinho diz isso, é o momento mais lindo e triste da série toda. Sempre que eu vejo, sinto vontade de chorar. Ele diz, toca a música LINDA de fundo do Beirut e começam a passar cenas do passado de Bentinho e então surge cenas da Capitu e ele se segurando para não chorar, sabe? É muito bonito. Se tiverem curiosidade, procurem no youtube por "capitu última cena" ou coisa do tipo (o menino e a menina que aparecem são o cara que fala e a mulher que vai aparecer depois. São eles mais novos.) Vou tentar colocar o endereço aqui se o site permitir. Vai estar lá no final da página.**

**Agora, reviews \o/**

**Dani Prongs - kkkkkkkkk é verdade! Todos os vampiros de Entrevista Com o Vampiro são ma-ra-vi-lho-sos! Eu ainda não acredito como aquele caspudo e feioso do Robert Pattinson (ok, agora perco um monte de leitoras rs) foi escolhido o vampiro mais sexy de todos os tempos? Como assim ele ficou na frente de BRAD PITT, TOM CRUISE E ANTONIO BANDERAS? O.o  
Ok...respira, respira...acalme-se. Voltando! Assista sim o Drácula (mas não é qualquer Drácula, porque tem uns 20 filmes com esse título...tem que ser "Drácula de Bram Stocker". Todos os outros são uma droga e não tem o Gary Oldman *.* (a personificação do meu querido Sirius \o.)). **

**Sobre a fic: espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo e obrigada por ter me aguentado até aqui rs. Espero também que eu não tenha decepcionado com o final. Não sou boa com finais rs. **

**LadyBarbie - Desculpa, eu até explicaria, mas não entendi o que é "**descndnt"**. Eu juro que li várias vezes para poder te responder, mas não consegui mesmo. Quando no próximo review (espero que me deixe próximo review rsrsrs) você disser o que é, eu te respondo por e-mail, já que não vou ter mais notas para conversar.  
Ah! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo. Espero MESMO, porque eu nunca gosto . Mas se não gostou, pode dizer a verdade. Eu aguento rs. Ah! E hoje vou poder ir lá na sua fic ^^ Fique no aguardo. **

**themarilyn - Obrigada! Sim, eu pesquisei bastante...até meu cérebro cansar rsrsrs. Mas mesmo assim, algumas coisas estão historicamente MUITO incorretas. Um dia, quem sabe, depois da faculdade de letras, eu faço uma de história e aí faço fics impecáveis! E eu adoro coisas da época medieval. Não sei se você vai ler essa nota, já que está ainda no capítulo 1, mas se ler, tenho uma sugestão de livro "Baile das Lobas". É da época medieval na França. Quando estava tendo a Reforma Protestante e tem lobisomens! \o/ na verdade, é mais lobismulher. rsrsrs E um livro que tenha vikings: Angus. Parece ser muito bom e é escrito por um brasileiro. **

**Bem, por enquanto é só! Beijão para tooooooooooodos e até a próxima! Espero vocês na próxima fic ;D**

**vídeo de Capitu: **.com/watch?v=6ImCMJecazs **quase chorei de novo ao assistir. (Só está saindo o final. vocês peguem o que vier depois da barra e coloquem depois do endereço do youtube.)  
**


End file.
